Squall's Fantasy
by LunaPrincess
Summary: At the end of Squall's fight with Ultimecia, he is taken to the crossroads of his life. He has a choice, either go back to his home, and be with Rinoa, or save a girl's dieing world. It's his choice, and whatever he choices, will change history
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
He looked around, but could see nothing but the haze before him. "Rinoa!" He looked left, then right, trying to find everyone. "Zell! Selphie!"   
He ran, running blind through the haze, and called out his teammates names. He could hear their voices, but they were so far away.  
He ran harder pushing himself to the limit. Something flashed in front of him. He missed the feather that fluttered through the air at his right. He never heard the voice beckoning him. "Squall!"  
"Squall!"  
He stopped, his heart racing in his chest. Looking around, he called out, "Irvine! Rinoa!" He glanced left then right, before running forward, his heart slamming against his chest. His arms pumped at his side, and his legs pushing him beyond his limit.  
He panted, his breathing coming out hard, "Where are you Rinoa?!? Quistis! Zell! Selphie! Irvine!"  
He stopped, and bent at the waist, resting his palms on his thighs.  
"Squall!!!! Where are you man?"  
He looked up, and turned, looking over his shoulder. "Zell?" He saw a fleeting image of the menace to society. His blond hair cut short in the back, with long bangs, that stuck up in wild spikes, and bright green eyes. Dressed in what he always preferred, long blue jean shorts, which reached passed his knees, a black and red jacket, over a low dipping black shirt, and black wrist gloves.  
The image disappeared, and he went to run after it, but a voice called to him. "Help me."  
He stopped, turning back around, and saw the flash. This time, he saw an angel, but he couldn't describe her, all he could see, was that she was beautiful, covered in light, and white silk.  
He took a step toward the light, but someone behind him called his name. "Squall where are you!" He saw Rinoa behind him; feathers surround her as she held out her hand to him. She stood in a field of wild flowers, birds chirped, and sang to her.  
His breath caught, as he saw her. Long black hair, falling just passed her shoulders, and wild bangs falling into loving brown eyes. Dressed in a black stretch suit, short shorts, and a blue skirt over it, a blue tank top ankle length coat, and black boats. She held tightly in her hands her weapon, the Blaster Edge.  
She waved at him, beckoning him to come. "Squall!" Her voice echoed off invisible walls, vibrating through the air. His name came to him distorted, and not real.  
He took a step towards her but a desperate cry, made him pause, his heart twisting inside his chest. "Help me."  
'This is the crossroads of your life.'  
He looked up, and a shadowy figure, slowly lowered themselves down, landing in front of them. The figure was a woman, with long hair, and held something tightly in her hands.  
"Who are you?"  
He blinked, and looked down at his hands, he sounded faint, and he noticed his body was slowly vanishing.  
'You're running out of time.' There was a soft chuckle. 'Everyone believes that time goes on forever, until you die. But in here, you can only last so long.'  
He took a step towards her, but something flew through the air, and was pressed against his chest.  
'You may not come any closer. Not even the guardian of time, can truly understand the full extent of time.'  
He stepped back, and asked again, "Who are you?" He was getting weaker, sounding more distant, like he was slowly disappearing. He looked at his hands again.  
'Who I am, doesn't concern you.'  
There was a long pause, before she continued. 'You are in the crossroads of your life.'  
"Crossroads, what do you mean? Am I dead is that why I'm here? Is that why I saw the angel?"  
Laughter, soft laughter that struck him in the heart, escaped the woman's lips.  
'No no no, you're not dead. But if you continue to dwell here, you will be lost in time forever, like myself.'  
"Squall please, where are you!?!"  
He looked to his left, and saw his teammates together they were looking, looking for him. He took a step towards them, but a sharp object cut him off. He looked back, his eyes narrowing.  
'You have a choice here, that's why it's called the crossroads. One choice is to go to your friends, and live in the peace that you have created.'  
He frowned, "that's my choice then, I want to go, they're looking for me."  
'But you have yet to hear the second choice.'  
He turned to her, "what choice is there, they actually care for me, Rinoa actually cares for me. What more can I ask for?"  
She pointed the other way, where he had seen the angel. He turned, and looked, and saw her, dressed in silk, wings on her back, but a light clouded her image.  
'Or you can go to her world, and help her attain peace.'  
"But I've already fought for peace, where I live, where I belong."  
The thing she held in her hands, moved away, and she nodded. 'I know you have. But this is your choice, happiness with your friends, and peace until another war that will inevitably come. Or help save her world, so that her, and her friends, can live in peace, and live happily, like you and your friends will.'  
He glanced back and forth, and he knew deep down, that he had to hurry; he was running out of time. "Can you tell me, what would happen to the other choice if I don't pick that one?"  
'Of course. If you pick your friends, the world, with the angel, as you called her, will die. The angel will destroy the world, to end the enemy's power, and save her universe from darkness.'  
"They'll all die?"  
She nodded, 'yes. In order, to protect the universe, and the other worlds parallel to hers, she would have to destroy her home, where the enemy had nested itself, so it couldn't take over.'  
He looked down at his hands. 'If you do choose to help the angel.' She smiled softly, 'your friends, will live on in peace, and time will go by, without you there.'  
He looked at his friends, and then at the angel, "if I help save her world, will I be able to go back…go home?"  
She nodded, 'if that's what you want, when the time comes. It's the least I can do, if you help her.'  
He clenched his fists, and could feel himself nearly gone; he was practically a ghost now, a living shadow.  
'You must hurry, time is of the essence, and you have little left.'  
He glanced at his teammates, and turned from them, before running towards the light.  
His feet thundered on the ground, and he pushed himself into a sprint, trying to race time. 'Hurry, time is not on your side. Be careful, and take care of yourself.'  
He was nearly there, when he felt the tingling sensation, starting from his feet, working up his legs. He gasped, as the numbing grew intense, he felt like he was being erased. Everything slowed around him, but he threw himself forward, and flew through the image of the angel. He tried to grab the image, tried to lock his arms around her.   
But he fell right through her, as if she was nothing but a ghost.  
He appeared, in the air, and his arms reached out, as he fell to the ground, landing in a bush. He groaned, sluggishly forcing himself to sit up. He looked at his hands, and watched as he fully reappeared.  
He reached up, and touched his face, and sighed in relief, to find himself whole again. He stood, and ran his hands down black cloth pants, with buckles on his right leg, and at his hips, where his Gunblade rested, and fixed his leather jacket, which didn't quite reach his waist, and had a fluffy collar. He checked his shirt underneath, but he only had to pull the chain he wore around his neck, out from under it.  
He stepped out of the bushes, and glanced around. Where he stood, reminded him of the Chocobo's forest, except for the walkway, wasn't a dirt path, but made of concrete.  
He watched, as a couple walked passed him, holding hands, and completely in love. He grimaced, when his mind trailed off to Rinoa. He hoped she would forgive him, when he came back.  
He heard laughter, and looked over through the trees. Children ran back and forth from the tree line, to the playground. One stood out from all the other children, since she was looking right at him.  
She turned suddenly, but looked over her shoulder at him, her cheeks flush. She looked no more that ten years old. She had pale skin, dark hair, cut short to her chin, and dark mysterious eyes. She wore a dark violet skirt, reaching to her knees, and a lavender sweater, that kept her warm in the cold breeze.  
She giggled, and turned to him, her small form, looked like it could break at the slightest wrong move. She waved to him, her eyes lighting up.  
He stepped towards the playground, entering the clearing in only a few easy strides. He watched her, as he easily moved across the grass towards her. The wind tousled his wild brown hair, and long bangs fell into his bright blue eyes.  
He reached her, and she didn't move away, but looked up at him, since he was a good three feet taller than her. "She didn't say you had a scar."  
He frowned, and knelt down on his knees, "What?" She smiled, and reached out, tracing the scar that ran down between his eyes, starting above his right eye, and ending below his left one. "Nothing. My name is Tomoe Hotoru." She held out her hand, and grasped his.  
He looked at their hands, before shaking hers, and saying, "Squall. Squall Leonhart."  
She giggled, "What a funny name you have Squall." She turned from him, and pointed to a group of girl at a picnic bench. "I'm with them. They're my friends. See that tall woman, with the short hair, and the woman with the long hair next to her; they're my Haruka papa and Michiru momma. Setsuna momma isn't with us, because she had to work."  
He looked at the group of all young women, and nodded. "Could you tell me where I am?"  
"You're in Tokyo Japan." Squall stood, and turned to see another person. She had long dark hair, falling to her knees, and greenish black waves, and dark red eyes that stared at him, as if she knew everything about him.  
"Setsuna momma!" Hotoru raced to the taller woman, and wrapped her small arms around the woman's legs.  
He glanced around, "where is that at?" He glanced at her, and had the strangest feeling, that she knew everything about him, like where he came from, and why he was there.  
She smiled, "that does not matter now. Come with me, for I shall fill you in, and get you ready for your new life here. Hotoru, if you please, stay with the girls, and do not let on about Mr. LeonHart if you could."  
The little girl nodded, and raced off to group at the picnic tables, and called out one of the girl's names.  
Setsuna waved to the pathway, and started walking. Squall hurried to catch up, and Setsuna softly smiled, "we should walk, this may take some time." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Hey Squall!"  
He looked over, to see Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis. He shook his head, "Guys?"  
Selphie jumped to her feet, "Squall, Rinoa! It's about damn time you two showed up!" Irvine wrapped an arm over her shoulders, to calm the energetic girl. "We should get together more often. It's been about what, a year since the battle with Ultimecia?"  
Quistis stood, and smacked Zell on the head, "Will you shut up already?" She glared at the young man, acting like an Instructor again.  
Squall looked to his right, and saw Rinoa; she had her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him, and smiled, her eyes warm with love. He slowly smiled, and leaned down, stealing a chaste kiss from her.  
"Awe man! Don't you two get kissy face on me!"  
Selphie turned to Zell, "Shut up! I think it's romantic!" She frowned at Zell; her normally bright green eyes filled with happiness, darkened, and were filled with anger.  
Irvine laughed, and slapped her on the butt, "Sugar that frown doesn't suit you." He pulled her against him, and dipped down, capturing her lips in a kiss.  
Squall pulled back, and looked at Rinoa, love towards her swelling inside him. She smiled, "What was that for?" He replied, "I don't know."  
She smiled again, and tugged on his arm, pulling him to the picnic. "Come on, let's eat."  
Zell jumped up excited, "Yea baby!!!!!! Hot dogs here I come!!!!!"  
Squall smiled, and let Rinoa pull him to his friends. Suddenly something flashed alive in the sky. Everything around him froze, and he looked up. He gasped, as the image of another world exploded. A scream shouted in his ears, and he jerked back.  
He watched in horror, as another planet earth, was completely destroyed. 'No.' He shook his head in denial.  
He looked down, and a bright flash blinded him, and everything was covered in darkness.  
  
?????  
  
He shot up in bed, his heart hammering in his chest. He grasped the sheets with sweaty palms, as he glanced wildly around the room.  
He bent his head, and his hands flew up to his hair, and he tugged on it. He choked on a sob that lodged itself in his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the pain in his heart.  
He gasped, the emotions too strong, he threw off the blankets, and stumbled out of the bed. Clumsily, he staggered to the bathroom. He leaned against the counter. Finding strength, he looked up, staring at his reflection. Blue eyes stared back at him.  
He could still see her face, could feel her arms around his waist. He sighed, and ran his hands over his face, trying to rid the image of her off his mind.  
He looked back at the mirror, and remembered the scream. Whose was it? He shook his head, and turned around, resting a hip on the counter. He looked up at the ceiling. 'Did I make the right choice?'  
  
?????  
  
Squall crossed his arms over his chest, as Setsuna led him down the hall of the new school he would be attending.  
"I hope you slept well Squall. You have a busy day today."  
He nodded, "I slept fine, minus a few dreams. But I slept enough. What classes do I have?"  
Setsuna pulled out a slip of paper. "Your first class, you have Literature, then Math." She handed him the paper, and he looked it over. "PE?"  
Setsuna smiled, "Physical Education. I'm sure you'll enjoy the class. After PE, you have Science, and History." He nodded, and slipped the paper into the pocket of his blue slacks. "This is the school uniform huh?" He glanced at a girl walking by.  
She was dressed in a dark navy blue skirt, and white shirt with a dark blue collar. He looked down at his attire. Blue slacks, a jacket, and a tie.  
Setsuna glanced at him from over her shoulder, "Hai it is. You're also taking Language. Japanese in fact, I hope you don't mind?"  
He shook his head; distracted by the banner they passed, written in weird writing. Setsuna stopped in front of a door. "Here you are Mr. Leonhart. If you need me, I'll be in my office. If you cant find it, just ask your sensei, for Miss Meiou's office. They will tell you."  
She opened the door for him, and smiled at Haruka, who looked up at the sound of the door. The young woman raised an eyebrow, and was ready to stand, think something was wrong.  
Setsuna shook her head, and walked into the room, followed by Squall. "Mr. Azusa, I have a new student for your class."  
The young man looked up from what he had been teaching the class. "Awe Miss Meiou." He looked at Squall, scanning him head to toe. "He looks like a winner. Good, I could always use another smart student in my class. "What's your name young man?"  
Squall glanced at Setsuna, and she nodded for him to answer. He thought hard, before he spoke, "Leonhart Squall." Setsuna jerked her head, signaling him to do something. He raised an eyebrow, but then it dawned on him.  
He bowed, and Mr. Azusa smiled welcomingly. "Where are you from Mr. Leonhart?"  
Squall looked at Setsuna, who nodded again for him to answer. "America." Mr. Azusa nodded, "alright then, you may take a seat. We have room for you in the third row, from the window, four seats back."  
He nodded, and looked at the rows of seats. He found his seat, and moved towards it, and sat down smoothly.  
Miss Meiou waved to him, before, slipping out of the room. Mr. Azusa looked at the class, "Alright, so can someone tell me the answer to this question. The square root of twenty-five, times seven, subtracting the square root of twelve, and add the exponent of 136..."  
Squall raised an eyebrow, 'this is going to be a long day...'  
  
?????  
  
"Usagi could you take these bags to the garbage can out back?"  
Usagi wiped down her hands on her apron, "Hai Motoki kun." She walked to the kitchen, and took the bags he had left near the doorway. "Gomen Yuki, I'll be right back with your order."  
The dark haired girl nodded, and sat down in the booth.  
Usagi lifted the bags, and hurried to the back door. Huffing, she dropped the bags on the floor, and wiped a hand across her brow. A loose strand of blonde hair fell into her eyes, and she pushed it away.  
"Usagi chan."  
She paused, her hands on the doorknob, "Hai Lizzy?" The dark red head grinned, "Have you heard from that man of yours yet?"  
Usagi flushed, her face going red with embarrassment, "Iie Lizzy chan. I've written him several times, but not even a call back. He told me, he was going to be busy at College. Yale is a tough academy. Miss Haruna says, that I should just wait, he'll call me."  
Lizzy raised an eyebrow; "you're taking romance lessons from your old sensei?"  
Usagi flushed, "Hai. But she knows what she's talking about. I'll just have to be patient." Lizzy nodded, "right. Well when he does call, you better tell me."  
Usagi nodded, and turned the knob to the back door, and swung it open. It flew back, hit something, and came flying back at her. Reeling back in surprise, she tripped over the bags, and fell on her butt.  
  
?????  
  
Squall stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at the signs, and scowled. Just yesterday, Setsuna had showed him where everything was. But now, he was somewhere in the middle of the Juuban district, and he was lost.  
He sighed, and turned down an alleyway, since he had already been passed the arcade twice, and still hadn't gotten anywhere.  
He looked up, and saw the sky. His first day at school, hadn't been that great, in fact it had been very boring. He sighed, and looked down at his feet. He missed the Balamb Garden, and everyone he knew there. He missed Rinoa, and the presence she made in his life.  
He looked up, just as he neared the backdoor to the arcade. SMACK!  
He grunted, as he hit the ground hard on his rear, but then his head hit the pavement, and he saw stars. He grabbed his pounding head, and tried to stop the spinning of the alleyway.  
"Oh crap!"  
He heard something; sounding like cans and glasses being shuffled around, and then something hit the floor.  
The door slowly swung back and forth, but didn't hit him again.  
"Usagi chan are you okay?"  
"Hai."  
"What did you hit?"  
"I don't know."  
The door stopped, and someone poked his or her head out, "Oh my kami I hit someone!"  
"Someone?"  
He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the fog that blocked him from the person in his face.  
"Oh kami he's bleeding. Lizzy, get a first aid, I'll take him to the back room." "Can you carry him on your own?"  
The fog lifted, and Squall stared into kind azure blue eyes. "Angel?"   
"Nani?"  
She grabbed his arm, and wrapped it over her shoulder, and lifted him up, putting all his weight on her.  
He winced, 'god my head hurts.' He was brought into a dark room, filled with boxes, and a large fridge. The girl, holding him, set him down on a sturdy box, "Stay there."  
He watched her, run to the far wall, and wet a towel in the small sink. She came back, and knelt down in front of him. She touched the towel to his head, and he grunted.   
"Gomen."  
He pushed her hands away, but she just came at him again, touching a soar spot on his face.  
"A scar?"  
He jerked away, and stood up. He looked down at her, "Who are you?" He recognized her from somewhere. He studied her; long blonde hair pulled up into twin buns on her head, and long pigtail falling to her knees, big blue eyes. She was short; he noticed that, when she stood, about 4'11. She was dressed in the same uniform from his new school, and an apron covering it.  
"I'm Usagi."  
Lizzy walked into the room, "Usagi chan, I got the first aid."  
Squall looked at the new girl, and frowned. With a shake of his head, he pushed passed her, and left the arcade in a rush. Usagi stared at him, "what a strange man." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ring...ring...ring  
Something was ringing, and it sounded closer then he felt. It had taken him another hour, to find his apartment building, and two hours to do all his homework. And he had finally eaten at seven o'clock, and went to bed by eight.  
He rolled over, and looked at the clock on the wall. It wasn't ringing, but it did tell him it was two in the morning.  
He threw off the blankets, and he could still hear the ringing. It sounded even louder now that he was awake. He stood up, and walked into the joining kitchen. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, and found it at the phone.  
With a sigh, he lifted the receiver, and put it to his ear. "Yea?" He sounded as tired as he looked.  
"Good morning Mr. Leonhart, hope I didn't wake you?"  
Squall frowned, "Setsuna? Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?" He glanced at the microwave clock to make sure he was right about the time. Setsuna chuckled, "Gomen nasasi Squall, but I have a favor to ask you. See there is a youma attacking the city, and I was hoping maybe you'd like to come and help?"  
"Youma?"  
"Monsters, sort of like the ones you fought where you lived. If you don't mind that is, see a friend of mine is in need of some help, since her team cannot make it there in the amount of time to help her before she gets seriously hurt. So if you just turn around, and jump into the portal, you'll be taken there right away."  
Squall turned around, and blinked. He stared at a purple void, floating in the middle of his living room, "holy hell."  
She chuckled, "not quite. So if you could, I'd really appreciate it. Also, when you do get there, if you could disguise yourself. We really don't need anyone to see you as yourself."  
Squall muttered, "fine." He hung up, and looked at the portal. He eyed it carefully, before stepping into it.  
He had been once in his kitchen, but suddenly, he found himself in an alleyway. He looked out into the street, and saw a young girl. She had short blue hair that framed her face.  
She ducked and rolled out of the way, and shouted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A torrent of icy water, shot out from her hands, and hit the monster, that resembled a punching bag, with a head, arms and legs.  
Frowning, he drew deeper into the alley. He'd never done this before, holding onto the power of a Guardian, longer than to just attack once.  
Touching his forehead, he concentrated, and threw out his hand, "Diamond Dust!"  
Instantly, he felt himself change, and a whirlwind surrounded him, and a block of ice shot up from the ground. His eyes snapped open, and the ice shattered, as he uncrossed his arms from his chest, and rolled his head to the side, around, and back up.  
He leaped up into the air, higher than the rooftop of the surrounding buildings. He slapped his hands together, raising them up, and back behind his head.  
Light gathered in his hands, and once it reached its peak, he threw it out at the monster, just as it noticed him.  
Ice encased the street, the monster stuck in the middle of the ice cavern he made. The ice shattered, and the monster screamed, raising its hands in the air.  
He dropped down to the street below, breathing heavily. He gritted his teeth, as he watched the monster. The girl, dressed in all blue looked at him, her face full of shock.  
He couldn't blame her; he did look like a monster himself with a woman figure, pale skin, with purple hands and feet. He glanced at her, and winked, before turning to the youma, he tossed something into the air, and shouted, "Blizzaga!"  
Ice encased the monster, and shattered, and they watched as the monster turned to fine dust.  
His body shaking from trying to withhold the Shiva, he leaped up into the air, and disappeared into the alleyway, where he fell into a portal, and landed on his couch, as Squall once again.  
He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, too exhausted to even to go to his bed.  
  
?????  
  
Minako raced across the gym, stopping in front of her best friend, "Usagi chan guess what!!!!"  
Usagi smiled, "What Mina chan?"  
The blonde haired girl, with big blue eyes, and a red bow in her hair, grinned. "There's this really cute looking guy in my science class!!! He is soooooooo hot!"  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "are you still in that advance chemistry class?" Minako shrugged, "Maybe."  
Usagi sighed, "Mina chan, you're going to fail, if you stay in there. I don't even know how you got into the class."  
Minako smiled, "It's okay. I can't leave now, with that hunky Squall in the same class. Plus I have Ami to help me. As her partner, I can't fail."  
"But she wont let you copy off of her..."  
"Oh my kami he's in our class! Usagi chan look!"  
Minako grabbed Usagi's head, and made the girl look at the new student. Wild brown hair, long bangs fell into bright blue eyes, and barely covering a scar. He had long legs, toned muscles; he was about 5'8, with a killer body, and a gorgeous, but yet rugged face.  
"Oh my kami it's the guy from the arcade."  
Minako grabbed Usagi by her tank top, "you know him! Usagi you have to hook me up with him please!!!!"  
Usagi glanced at him, and then at her friend's face, "I didn't say I knew..." "Please Usagi chan. Oh my kami he's looking at me!!!"  
Usagi looked over at the guy near the door to the gym, and saw that he indeed was looking towards them, "I don't know..."  
"Oh come on Usagi chan, I'll do anything." Usagi gnawed on her bottom lip, and looked at her friend, then at the new kid. "I..."  
"Artigato Usagi you're the best!"  
Minako pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "But Mina chan I didn't..."  
  
?????  
  
Squall walked into the gym, and tugged at his gym shorts. He looked around the gym with a frown. There was about an even amount of girls and boys in the class. He spotted the sensei, and sighed. The lady was a drill sergeant, worst than Quistis.  
He heard a squeal, and followed the eyes of the rest of the class, to a pair of blondes. The one with her head being held by the other blonde caught his eyes. 'The girl from the arcade?'  
He watched as the blonde grabbed the girl with pigtails by the front of her fitting tank top, and demands something.  
He raised an eyebrow, and studied the blondes.  
One of the blondes' had lighter shade of blonde hair, falling to her waist, and held back by a red bow. She had light blue eyes, and was short of her age, but not as short as the other blonde.  
They both wore the gym uniform, blue short shorts, and a fitting tank top.  
The second blonde, the one he recognized as the same one from the arcade, wore her long golden blonde hair up in the same buns, but the pigtails had been made shorter, most likely to make it easier for PE.  
Bright azure blue eyes glanced at him, and he inhaled sharply, as he looked at her completely. She had a lean body, with long toned legs, and lightly tanned skin, slim waist, small hands, and a lovely face.  
He stared at her legs for a few more minutes, before looking at her cute little tush, and worked his way up to her breasts...  
"Squall!"  
He blinked, and looked over at the gym sensei. Black hair pulled into a tight bun, with a pair of dark eyes, and a lean figure. Oh yea, she went to military school.  
"Get over here, before I make you run boy!" He nodded, and jogged up to her.  
"Class find a seat in front of me now!"  
Quickly, the class found a place to sit, in front of him, and the sensei. "This is our new student, Squall Leonhart. Treat him good, or you'll run laps, you got it!"  
"Hai ma'am!"  
"Sit Squall!"  
He found a seat, and winced, as she bellowed out names, taking role. "Alright, we're all here today good. Now starting today after school, track is beginning. I want a raise of hands of who's going to join."  
'You should try and sign up for after school activities, to fit in. Meet new people.'  
Squall frowned, when Setsuna's ideas from this morning, entered his mind. He slowly raised his hand, and the sensei grinned, "Good Squall. At least I can count on someone."  
Minako bit her lip, 'I'm in cheerleading, and I can't be in track to, wait.' Her eyes brightened at the idea  
She grabbed Usagi's arm, and raised it.  
"Good Usagi glad you decided to participate for once."  
Usagi blinked, "Nani?" She looked at her arm, and jerked it away, "are you crazy!"  
Minako shook her head, and whispered, "I can't be in track, so you need to be, and try and get Squall to ask me out." Usagi's eyes filled with tears, "but I hate track..."  
Minako shrugged, "but you love to run, you can just run around the track. You're about as fast as Haruka. Plus she'll be on the team."  
"Hai the advance team."  
"There isn't ranks, there's just running miles, jumping twenty feet, and throwing blocks...well like I really know what all goes on in there, for all I know you, you'll be doing a hundred push ups."  
"Nani!"  
The class turned, looking at Usagi. She flushed red, and covered her face with her hands, "Gomen."  
  
?????  
  
Squall walked out to the track out behind the school. He saw a few students from his classes, and a few he never even seen before. He spotted Usagi, standing next to Haruka from his first hour.  
Haruka nudged Usagi, and nodded, a smile playing on her face. When he had first seen Haruka, he had believed she was a man, but then he had recognized her, as the same woman, Hotoru had pointed out at the park.  
Suddenly, the gym sensei came out, "Glad all of you could make it. Today, we are doing try outs, to see who will make it to track. Runners will follow Haruka to the starting line. Javelins, and long jumpers, please follow me."  
Usagi followed Haruka to the starting line, "that's why I'm here. Can you believe her?"  
Haruka grinned, "Why don't you just fail the test, or just leave?" She sighed, "that's the thing, she said, she would do my chores for a month, and do whatever I asked, if I hook her up with the new guy."  
Haruka pulled the smaller blonde against her, "Don't worry Koneko chan, I'll help you out."  
Turning, Haruka faced the small group that had joined her. Usagi, Squall, a couple of kids she had seen around, and a kid, that looked small enough to be in grade school.  
Haruka ran her hands down her shorts, wiping away the sweat. "Alright, glad that you guys, could dress down in your gym clothes. Now to test whose going to be on the team."  
She scanned the group with her, "for track, you must be on time everyday, if you're five minutes late, then you will run one mile around the track, and a lap per minute you are late beyond the first five. Also, you must have passing grades, if not, you will be taken off the team."  
She watched as a few of the girls leave, leaving only five behind, including herself.  
"Okay, now lets begin. To make the team, you must run the hundred-meter dash in less then 17 seconds."  
Usagi looked at the track, "Nani!!!! 17 seconds, Haruka I cant do that!!"  
Haruka grinned, "Sure you can Koneko chan. Just imagine something that scares you, is chasing you, or pretend Mamoru is at the finish line."  
"Mamo chan!!!! Where is he?" She looked around, "I don't see him." Haruka punched her playfully on the arm, and Usagi winced, "hey."  
"Just think he's at the other end, and that you need to get to him really quickly okay."  
Usagi frowned, "I don't know."  
Squall sighed, rolling his eyes. He was tired of waiting for the two to stop chatting, and get on with the race. He just wanted to get home...that is, if he could find it again.  
Haruka walked to the edge of the track, "Line up group. Now remember under 17 seconds alright."  
Usagi whined, "but I cant run that fast." Haruka sighed, and held up the stopwatch, "ready...set...go!"  
Like a shot from a gun, the group took off. Haruka shouted, "Usagi look out a there's a youma behind you!!!!!"  
The blonde shrieked, and took off like a bat out of hell down the track. Haruka nodded in approval, as Usagi flew passed the finish line, in 14 seconds, but she kept going. Squall came in second, with 15 seconds, and the little kid that looked like he belonged in grade school, got 16 and 1/2 seconds.  
A minute passed, and Usagi came charging by for the fourth time, smoke lifting up from the tracks behind her. "Usagi!!! Look it's the ice cream truck!"  
The blonde haired girl skidded to a screeching halt, "Nani? Where?" She looked around the track, drooling all the while. Suddenly she frowned, when she heard Haruka laughing. "You lied to me!!!! There isn't an ice cream truck!"  
Haruka jogged towards Usagi, and slipped her arm over the blonde's shoulders, "Guess what Koneko chan, you just made the team."  
"I did?"  
Haruka grinned, "and for making the team, lets celebrate with ice cream, my treat."  
"Yea!!!!!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Usagi fell into one of the red booths at the arcade, "I'm beat." Motoki laughed, "You've only been working for an hour Usagi."  
She nodded, dropping her head on the table, "Yea, but I have track now. Minako was right, we had to do a hundred push ups." She sniffled, "and then we had to run a mile. I hate running. And Haruka told me there was a youma after me."  
Motoki sat down across from her, "what did you get on the mile run?" Usagi lifted her head, "4 minutes."  
Motoki blinked, "Four minutes? Usagi that's sugoi. Iie wonder you're in track. You must be in the top of your class."  
Usagi shook her head, "iie, Squall got three minutes, and fifty-eight seconds." Motoki gasped, "Nande kuso Usagi. But at least you came in second. That means your school finally has a chance at winning this year against the other schools."  
Usagi sighed, "But I'm soooo tired. The only reason I'm on the track is because Minako made me. She wants me to hook her up with Squall. But the guy doesn't want to go near me, because I slammed a door in his face."  
Motoki nodded, "Do I want to ask, why you slammed a door in his face?"  
Usagi pouted, "I was taking the garbage out, and he got in the way of the door. It's not my fault he didn't look where he was going." Motoki tilted his head to this side, "Uh Usagi, you don't either."  
She scowled, "that's beside the point." He nodded, "what's the point then?" Usagi sighed, "why do I have to play matchmaker for my friend, when the guy is a baka?"  
Motoki stood, and collected the glasses from the table, "Why don't you think on it, while I serve the young man walking in."  
The sliding glass door opened, and Usagi looked up, "Speak of the devil." Squall glanced at her, raising an eyebrow in questioning. He moved to an empty table, and fell into the booth with a sigh.  
Motoki walked up to him, "Can I get you anything?" Squall replied easily, "coffee; black."  
Motoki nodded, and headed for the kitchen, and faintly thought, 'it's like having Mamoru kun here, all over again.'  
Usagi glanced over at Squall, and sighed. Sluggishly, she climbed to her feet, and moved to his booth. "Can I sit here?"  
He looked up, "there are other booths." She nodded, and took a seat, "you did a nice run today...I mean..." She frowned, and mentally slapping herself upside the head. "I meant to say, you're a sugoi runner."  
"Thanks I think."  
She sighed, sitting back in her seat, "I'm tired, how bout you?"   
"More or less."  
She frowned, suddenly realizing he didn't want her company, and went to stand. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo." She moved to the counter, and sat onto one of the many stools. Picking up a napkin, she folded it, and refolded it over and over again.  
Squall stared at her back, and sighed tiredly. Motoki stepped back out into the arcade, and moved to his booth, setting down the coffee mug. "Here you are sir."  
Motoki joined Usagi at the counter. "Has Mamoru called you yet?" Usagi looked at him, "iie not yet, why?"  
He frowned, "well he told me, he was going to call you." Usagi sat up, "he did? You've talked to him?"  
Motoki nodded, "hai, he called me a couple of days ago. Well maybe he's been calling when you're not home?" Usagi pouted, "But it's been over a month, and I haven't heard a thing from him."  
Motoki glanced at Squall, who was staring at Usagi's back, a sad expression on his face. He pursed his lips together in thought, but before he could comment on Usagi's statement, he spotted a certain person outside the arcade.  
Suddenly, the glass door opened, and Motoki straightened up. Both his eyebrows rose, "well...maybe he has a good reason why."  
Usagi pouted, "Hai I know, but couldn't he just call me once? I really miss him." Her lower lip trembled, and Motoki muttered, "Well I need to clean the kitchen." He grabbed a rag, and left to the kitchen in a hurry.  
Suddenly two hands covered her eyes, and Usagi gasped, a chill rising up her spine. "Guess who." She shuddered, heat racing through her veins. "Mamo chan."  
She heard him chuckle, and his hands moved away. She spun around in her stool, and leaped into his arm, "Mamo chan!!!!!"  
"I've missed you to Usako. Come on, let's sit, and you can tell me everything you've done while I was gone."  
She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling herself closer. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he carried her to a booth in the corner of the arcade.  
Squall watched, and sighed. Deep down, he realized if he had picked the other choice that could have been him and Rinoa.  
He drank the rest of his coffee, and slapped down a few yen on the table, before standing. With only a brief glance towards Usagi, he left the arcade.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi held Mamoru's hands, which laid against her stomach. She shifted in his lap, and glanced at Rei.  
Ami pulled out her mini computer, and stated, "Hai, she resembled a youma, but she fought against the one that attacked me at the gym." Makoto slammed her fist into her palm, "I bet it's a trick, tying to make us think, we have a new ally."  
Rei nodded, "I agree with Makoto, we can't trust everyone that helps us." Ami heaved a sigh, "I did get an analysis on her though. I didn't find any negative vigor, within the organism."  
Minako blanched, "Nani?"  
Rei sighed, "You ditz, she said, she didn't find anything evil about the youma that saved her life."  
Minako nodded, "oh, well why couldn't she say that in the first place." Ami frowned faintly, as replaced her computer, unable to stop herself from thinking, 'I did.' Clearing her throat, she added, "With my scanned result, I would say, we could trust it."  
Makoto dropped to the floor, and folded her long legs in front of her, and flipped her ponytail from her shoulder, "alright then. We trust it, well whatever it is, that is."  
Minako nodded, drawing a blank with the whole conversation, "yea whatever. Well now down to business, Usagi have you talked to Squall yet?" Usagi flushed, when Mamoru looked at her, his brows drawn together. "Iie. Minako. He'd rather jump off a building then talk to me. So maybe you should get someone else to hook you two up."  
Mamoru's lips formed a line, and his hands held her wrists tightly. With a smile, Usagi tugged at them, but he didn't relent. "Mamo chan what wrong?"  
"Can I talk with you outside?"  
Minako watched, as the couple left the room, and she leaned forwards from where she sat, "do any of you see what I see?"  
Rei nodded, her eyes narrowed into hard slits "yea I saw it." Makoto nodded, slamming her fist into her palm again. Ami looked around at each of her friends, "See what?"  
Minako sighed, "Ami you dork!!!! It's obvious he's cheating on her." Ami blinked, "Nani?"  
Rei nodded, "hai, I saw it in the fire, something has changed in their bond." Minako nodded, "He acts like he owns her, but he's cheating on her with women in America. Why else wouldn't he call? Or write back?"  
"That rotten kono yaro!"  
  
?????  
  
Usagi turned around, "So what's wrong Mamo chan?"  
Mamoru looked at her, "whose Squall?" Usagi smiled, "He's new to our school, and Minako has a crush on him. She wants me to hook them up."  
He nodded, "Why you?"  
Usagi grinned, "well because Minako thought I knew him, when I didn't because I saw him once at the arcade, when I slammed the door in his face, and I went to help him, but he blew me off. He's in our PE class, and Minako signed me up for track, since he's in it. She thought it would help."  
He crossed his arms over his chest, "Right. Are you feeding me kuso Usagi?"  
Usagi took a step back, hearing her name on his lips was like a slap on the face. "Iie Mamo chan, I wouldn't do that."  
He stared down at her, "I hope not Usagi. I don't want to find out, from someone, that you're actually chasing this man for yourself."  
Usagi's eyes widen, tears rimming them, "Mamo chan. Why would... I wouldn't do that? I love you." He turned his back to her, "Well how should I know what you're doing here, while I'm in America. For all I know, you could be going from one guy to the next, behind my back."  
Usagi shook her head, "Mamo chan, how can you say that? You know I love you, and only you." Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "we'll see." With that said, he started off down the steps, leaving Usagi, her heartache, and all.  
  
?????  
  
Minako looked outside the door to Rei's room, "Usagi?" She frowned, and looked back inside the room, "Uh guys, we have a problem. Usagi's gone, and so is Mamoru."  
"Oh iie." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ring...ring...ring... ring...ring...ring...  
"Hello?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
Laughter. "Oh you know what I'm wearing."  
"That little thing I bought you?"  
"Uh huh. When are you coming back?"  
"Once I'm done here."  
Sighs. "I miss you baby."  
"I miss you too. I have to go; I'll see you as soon as I can. I'll call."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Love you."  
  
?????  
  
Squall set down enough yen, to cover the tip, as he stood from his chair. He nodded, to the waitress, and saluted to the bus boy, before he slipped out into the brisk night air. Sighing, he tugged his leather jacket closer to his body, and looked to the sky.  
It was slowly becoming routine to him. Most nights, he'd a get a call, where he'd be out most of the night. He'd come home, too tired to even think. Then he'd wake up, and go to school. He'd avoid the girl at the front gate, try to dodge the blonde cheerleader, and try to watch out for the blonde tornado that always seemed to knock him over, either with a door, an object, or with her own body. Then he'd go through classes, trying to pay attention, and then go to track. After that he'd go to the arcade, and then wander around the city, trying to find his apartment. But before he went inside, he stopped at the coffee shop across the street. And then the cycle started all over again, once he fell asleep.  
He'd been to this new world for a week now, and he missed his home even more now, then he did when he first had that dream.  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started down the street. The wind tousled his hair, and he jerked his head up, to rid the bangs from his eyes.  
He stopped suddenly, and looked up. The moon stared down at him, its crescent shape, pulling at him. He looked to the left, where the points, directed. Without a thought, he followed, and stepped out of the rays of the moon, and into the shadows of the trees. He followed the path through the park.  
Something wasn't quite right.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi lowered the ice cream she held from her mouth, and sighed. She had thought the triple scoop chocolate with brownie chunks, and chocolate syrup ice cream would have made her mood better, but it didn't. Instead, it made it worst, since it was the same kind of ice cream, that Mamoru always bought her when she needed cheering up.  
She thought of Mamoru, and frowned, she didn't know what was wrong with him. She couldn't believe, that he didn't trust her.  
She sighed, pouting; as she watched her ice cream melt onto her hand. Passing a garbage can, she dropped it inside, and started off down the street again. She licked her fingers, her eyes staring up at the sky.  
'Minako just had to open her big mouth didn't she? Had to say, that I was trying to hang out with another guy.' She frowned, as she clenched her fists, "how am I going to get Mamo chan to trust me again?"  
She gnawed on her bottom lip, as she glanced up at the moon, 'what do I do okaasan?' She inhaled sharply, the tears threatening to fall. Life had been so much simpler back then, on the moon. She only had to become Queen. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone, they already believed in her.  
She scowled at the thought, like she wanted to be the hime, or a fighter in the first place. Things were so complicated.  
She felt a chill crawl up her spine, and she tugged her jean jacket closer to her body. She stopped suddenly, when the moon's light, was covered by a large shadow.  
She looked up at the sky, but there wasn't a single cloud. Shaking her head, she started walking again. As if someone had scrapped a hot iron tip across her arm, she felt a searing pain, from her shoulder, down to her elbow. She gasped, tears clinging to her lashes.  
She watched, as the ground slowly grew closer. She felt like she was falling and falling, going farther and farther down. She couldn't move her arms to defend herself from the impact. She hit the pavement face first. She heard a crunch, as her jaw made contact with the hard concrete, and pain shot up into her brain, before she screamed. Pain exploded throughout her body, starting with her arm, and worked both ways, till she felt nothing but agony.  
She felt claws digging into her back, slicing through her jacket, going through her shirt, and ripping her skin. She wanted to scream, but the fear, blocked out all thoughts, and left her nothing but the pain.  
  
?????  
  
Squall stopped at the edge of the park, and looked for another sign, something he could follow. But he saw nothing, felt nothing.  
He heard a faint sound, but it was so far away, he couldn't distinguish it. Frowning, he started walking. When he heard it again, he moved faster, till suddenly, he was running.  
He heard a scream, and he felt his blood run cold. His eyes narrowed into determination, and he sprinted down the narrow street. He turned the corner, passing a flower shop, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy hell."  
Willpower pushed him into action. He reached down, and from somewhere, he pulled out his Gunblade. He leaped into battle, his heart racing with adrenalin. "Lion Heart!"  
He rammed his shoulder into the monster, knocking it into the air, and jumped after it. He brought his sword down on it in a devastating fury of attacks.  
He landed in a crouch position on the pavement below. He watched, as the monster hit the ground. Gritting his teeth, he readied himself. He leaped into the air, shouting, "Fated Circle!"  
Squall twirled his blade, and released a shockwave of energy. It hit the monster with a powerful force, leaving a crater, and a pile of fine dust.  
He landed on his feet, and he clipped his Gunblade, back to his side, before turning to the bloody mess of what had once been a girl.  
He rushed to her side, and tried to find a pulse. He felt a faint one, but it was still beating strong enough. He heard her grunt, "Don't move."  
She started crying, "Is it gone?" Her body trembled, and she only cried harder. "It hurts." He looked her over, and saw the scrapes that marred her back, and noted how deep they were. Blood dripped from her nose, and the corner of her mouth.  
"It's okay, I'm gonna get help."  
"Helps here."  
Squall looked up, and saw Setsuna. Frowning, he stated gruffly, "We need to get her to the infirmary." Setsuna looked at Usagi's from, and tears surfaced with her garnet depths. "It's alright, I'll help her. The infirmary will be of no help to her. Go home Squall."  
Setsuna snapped her fingers, and a portal opened beneath the girl, and she disappeared inside. Another one appeared underneath Squall, and he fell inside, landing on his couch.  
Before he could try and sit up, a wave of sleepiness hit him. "No..." His eyes feel shut, and his head rolled to the side.  
  
?????  
  
Squall fixed his uniform, as he walked down the hallway towards lunch. He glanced at a door where he heard voices.  
"Usagi you need to take it easy."  
Stopping, he moved to the door, and eased it open. He looked through the crack, and saw three women. He recognized Setsuna, Haruka, and Usagi instantly even in the dim room.  
Usagi was leaning against the sink, her back to the older women. "I'm fine." Haruka grinded her teeth, "bachiatara Koneko chan! You were nearly killed by that thing. You should be at home, till those things heal."  
Setsuna looked at him, her eyes catching his. Haruka bit out, "Get Hotoru in here. She can help some of it."  
Usagi turned around slowly, "Iie. I wont have her hurting herself, just to help me. I'm fine, all right. Stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself!"  
Haruka crossed her arms, "Well with the looks of those wounds, it doesn't look like you can take care of yourself."  
Tears flowed to Usagi's eyes, and she fought to with hold them. "First Mamo chan doesn't believe me, and now my own friends." Haruka took a step forward, "Koneko I didn't mean..."  
She took a step back, "iie. Just go away Haruka." She fought the ache in her body, and the pain in her heart.  
Setsuna looked away from Squall, "Usagi, I want you to take some time off for you to heal properly. I don't want you to come if there is a call, you understand? Usagi looked at her friend, "You want me to leave my friends to the dogs, while I sit around on my ass waiting to get better? Iie I wont!"  
Setsuna stepped towards the younger blonde, and lifted her bruised jaw up, gently. She whispered, for only Usagi to hear, "Usagi, I guarantee if you fight too soon, you wont make it out alive. Trust me, not because I'm your guardian, or the senshi of time, but as your friend."  
Usagi shut her eyes, "but what if one of you gets hurt? I can't stand the thought of one of you getting hurt because I wasn't there to help." Tears fell from her eyes, "you guys mean too much to me, I cant loose you, none of you. I'll just die."  
Her body trembled, and she threatened the line of breaking down. Haruka pulled the blonde into a light hug, "Koneko chan, nothing will happen to us. We can work together, and when you come back, we'll kick ass like before."  
Usagi wrapped her good arm around Haruka's waist, "you mean it? You promise nothing will happen to any of you, while I'm gone?"  
Haruka nodded fiercely, "Hai, so why don't we get some lunch, my treat, all right Koneko chan?"  
Setsuna replied, "I'll have to take a rain check. But I'll see you Haruka at the meeting. Usagi, after school, I want you to go straight home. I'll have one of the other girls, take your things to your house later."  
Setsuna opened the door to the girl's bathroom, and stepped out, "Hello Mr. Leonhart, how can I help you?"  
Squall eyed the door, before he caught up with Setsuna. "What happened in there?" Setsuna softly smiled, "Nothing that concerns you."  
Squall raised a single eyebrow, "Then tell me what happened to that girl last night. I have a right to that knowledge." Setsuna sighed, and crossed her arms at her middle, "hai you do. I'm very grateful for you protecting her last night. I would have helped, but something came up, and I couldn't make it in time." She smiled ruefully. She, the time guardian didn't have time, what a joke!  
She shook her head, and looked over at him. "So you're the one, that sent me the signs?" He stared hard at her face, trying to read her mind. She sighed again, lack of sleep showing on her lovely face, and worry created lines on her smooth forehead. "I wish I could take credit for that. But I don't have that kind of power."  
He looked away, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Is she alright?" Setsuna looked at him, "who?" He frowned, "the girl, Usagi, both of them, are they alright?"  
Setsuna nodded, "Hai. You saved the girl, just in time, if any longer she would have died. And Usagi, hai she'll be fine. She just needs some time off from everything."  
He sighed, looking up at the door to the courtyard in front of them. "I'll drop off her things." Setsuna looked at him, amusement in her eyes, "why?"  
He dragged the toe of his shoe on the floor, "I owe her an apology. I was rude to her yesterday."  
Setsuna nodded, "I see. Well, I would let you Mr. Leonhart, but there are a few reasons, why you can't. One, her fiancée, wouldn't like the idea, and two, her otosan, would most likely shoot you."  
Squall looked at her, pulling his hands out of his pockets, and reached for the door, "I'll take my chances." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
When the door opened, his head jerked up, expecting a certain blonde haired girl. But he only found himself looking at Setsuna, as she stalked to where he sat at a booth in the dark corner. She fell into the seat across from him, her eyes narrowed on him. "Didn't I tell you iie, already?"  
He smirked, shrugging, as he brought the coffee to his lips, and took a long swallow.  
She reached over, and helped him set it down. "Don't play dumb with me Mr. Leonhart. Usagi is my friend, and she is in a great amount of pain, not just physically, but emotionally too. If you go other there, you'll only create a mess."  
He pushed the cup away, and leaned forward. "I'm not going to attack her, with punches, or with words. I'm going over there to say I'm sorry. I don't usually hold sympathy for someone. I was quite rude to her, when all she wanted to do was talk."  
He sideways glanced, to see if anyone was trying to over hear them talking. He looked back at her, "I'm here to help, correct?" He continued, when she reluctantly nodded, "so I might as well try and be nice while I'm here. So it wont matter, once this war, or whatever you want to call it is over, I'm leaving."  
"Back to Rinoa?"  
"Back to Rin...don't put words in my mouth."  
Setsuna smiled, and drummed her fingers on the table. "I know your relationship with Rinoa, Squall." He sat back, "Not Mr. Leonhart anymore?"  
Her eyes flashed, "I think we're passed that, don't you agree?" He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed, containing her anger. "As I was saying. I know you're relationship with Rinoa. It reminds me of Usagi's and Mamoru's."  
"The man that hasn't called or written her in over a month?" He pursed his lips together, his mind working overtime.  
Setsuna slammed her hands on the tabletop, causing customers and worker to turn and look. She glanced at them, then back at Squall, before she leaned forward. She hissed, "Bachiatara let me talk."  
He waved his hand, for her to continue. She leaned back, her shoulders squared back, her eye holding his gaze in a cold manner. "How would you feel, if a man, came up to your Rinoa. What would you think? That's what Mamoru is thinking, got it?"  
Squall stared back at her, not even threatened by her gaze, "I trust Rinoa, got it. If she cares for me, then she does. I don't own her. And while I'm here, cut off from contact with her, I wouldn't believe, that she didn't..." he paused, finding strength, "if she never found someone else."  
He couldn't believe it was so hard, and that it hurt so much. He took hold of his emotions with an iron fist, and shoved them back to deal with later. "While I'm away, which already feels like it will be a while, she has every right to find someone else. She isn't something I own."  
Setsuna's lips twitched, wanting to form a smile. "But you own her heart. You might not know it, but she owns yours. That's how it is with soul mates. And that's how it is with Mamoru and Usagi. They belong together. And Mamoru feels that their bond is threatened, if you suddenly show up in Usagi's life."  
Squall sighed, "then he doesn't trust their 'bond', as you call it." With that, he pulled out a couple of yen, and set them on the table. He pushed himself out of his seat, and left the arcade in a huff.  
"You have no idea, how right you are Squall."  
Setsuna sighed, rubbing her forehead. Motoki stood at her side, "Can I help you Setsuna?"  
She looked up, "Coffee please, and make it strong." He nodded, and left her alone, after collecting the money.  
Setsuna watched through the window, as Squall crossed the street, and she leaned back in her seat. Motoki set down her cup of coffee, and left to serve another customer. With a sigh, she lifted the cup to her lips, and took a sip, before setting it down.  
"Everything is working out, just as planned."  
  
?????  
  
"Artigato for saving me last night."  
"What are you talking about, Usag...Usako?"  
Usagi looked up at him, drawing her eyebrows together, "Last night, when that youma attacked me. You saved my life, and killed the youma."  
Mamoru frowned, "Oh yea, iie problem Usako." Usagi frowned, "It was you, right?" Mamoru looked down at her, before looking up; eyeing the pay phone they passed. "Sure, don't I always come in the nick of time to save your cute tush?"  
Usagi looked down, thinking, 'But he doesn't use attacks. He only has a cane, and a rose, not a sword.'  
"Where did you go after you left the shrine?" Mamoru frowned, "do I have to tell you everything I do?" She shook her head, "iie, I was just curious. Gomen Mamo chan. How much longer will you be staying here?"  
"Only a few more days. Now lets stop talking about us, and get you home. I have a few phone calls I need to make."  
Usagi held back the hurt in her voice, as she replied, "oh, all right."  
  
?????  
  
Squall knocked on the wooden white door, and waited patiently. A few minutes passed, before the door opened. "Hai?" Squall eyed the young woman in the doorway. She had long blue hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress, and a white apron.  
"Is Usagi home?"  
The young woman smiled, "iie, but she should be home real soon. Her fiancée took her out for a walk. Would you like to wait for her in the living room?"  
He nodded, and walked in, following the lady to the living room. "Are you one of Usagi's friends from school?"  
"I'm on her track team, and I'm in her PE class."  
"Oh. Well just make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"  
He shook his head, "No I'm fine." She smiled, "Well I'm Usagi's okaasan, but you can call me Ikuko. My husband is still at work, and Shingo, our little boy, is up stairs with his friend Mika."  
Squall smiled, and held out his hand, "Squall. I'm the exchange student, from America." The woman smiled, taking his hand, and shook it, "Oh I thought I recognized an accent in your voice. Oh wait did you say Squall? You wouldn't be the young man, my musume hit with a door, now would you?"  
He slowly nodded, "yea that's me." She giggled, and took a seat across from him, "Oh how delightful. She never stops talking about you. Iie. Everyday she comes home, talks about what a smart young man you are, or how difficult you are to talk to. Usagi told me, she's been trying to get you together with her friend Minako. I guess the young girl has a crush."  
He nodded, trying to hold down his smile. 'Usagi never stops talking, huh? Well I see where she gets it from.'  
Ikuko leaned back in her seat, "so why is it that you want to see my musume? From what I hear, she thinks, that she annoys you."  
Squall sighed, "That's why I'm here, to apologies to her. I've been nothing but rude to her." Ikuko nodded, "well I'll leave you to your thoughts. I must make dinner. Nice meeting you Squall." He watched her stand, and duck inside the kitchen.   
Only a few minutes passed, before the front door opened. "Okaasan I'm home."  
He looked up, and watched as Usagi slipped off her shoes. She looked upset. He stood, and Ikuko called from the kitchen, "Usagi chan, you have a visitor in the living room."  
Usagi looked up, "Oh." He wiped his hands down his pants, and stepped around the couch, and made his way in front of her. "I came by, to say I was sorry." She blinked, "for...for what?"  
Squall eyed the bruise on her jaw. She noticed him looking at it, and she turned her head away. "What happened?" Things started connecting together in his mind.  
"I...I fell. You know how I am. But don't change the subject, why are you apologizing to me. You've done nothing..." "But being rude to you, since we met. That's why I'm saying sorry." He nodded, and started for the door, "so now I'll leave you alone."  
Ikuko walked into the hallway, "Matte, why don't you join us for dinner?" Usagi opened her mouth to object, but Squall beat her to it, "I don't think that's a good idea. I just better be on my way, and out of yours."  
Ikuko shook her head, "nonsense. Dinner is almost done. Come, sit at the table, Usagi, get changed; your otosan should be home soon. Squall if you will."  
His grip tightened on the doorknob, but suddenly, it turned, and was jerked opened. Squall took a step back, as a tall man walked into the house. He was dressed in a brown suit, and tie. His brown hair cut short on his head, and his blue eyes stared at Squall in question.  
"Ikuko honey, who is he?"  
Ikuko smiled, "he's from Usagi's track team. He came over to say he was sorry for being rude to her when they met. And he's staying for dinner. Come dear, help me set the table, and we can get to know, another one of Usagi's friends.  
Usagi watched, her mouth still open to object, as her parents dragged Squall into the kitchen. With a sigh, she headed for her room; it was going to be a long night.  
  
?????  
  
Squall glanced at Ikuko, who was passing Shingo, the thirteen-year-old boy, a bowl of egg rolls. He then glanced at Kenji, Usagi's father, who was assessing him.  
Usagi was seated next to him, playing with her rice. "Usagi, what's wrong?" The blonde looked up at her otosan, "Gomen otosan. I'm just a little tired." Ikuko frowned at Usagi, but then looked at Squall. "Squall dear, tell us a little bit about yourself."  
Squall looked up startled, to hear his name mentioned. "I..." Usagi sighed, "Okaasan, don't hound him. He doesn't have to say anything." She looked at him, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Ikuko put her chopsticks down, "Usagi please. Squall, you don't mind, do you?" He looked at Usagi, then at Ikuko, and then at Kenji. "No, I don't mind." He set down his own fork, "As I said before, I'm from America."  
Ikuko's eyes filled with stars, "Oh, I bet it's wonderful there." Squall nodded, "It is. Not as beautiful as it is here though, and less crowded. I stayed at Balamb Garden, where I met all my friends." He paused, chewing a fork full of rice, and swallowed.  
Usagi took a mouth full, off of her plate, now interested in knowing a little more about him.   
Squall continued, "There was Zell, hooked on hot dogs, and always took action without thinking. Quistis, my instructor. She's like the PE teacher here in Juuban, but she has some of a sense of humor." Ikuko giggled, while Kenji chuckled, "Hai, I remember that lady. She once was a drill sergeant."  
Usagi smiled, while Shingo put his chopsticks down, and propped his chin up with his hands. "Go on." Squall leaned back in his chair thinking. "Then there was Selphie. She was energetic, naïve, but when it came down to business, she was all gung ho to fighting. Irvine, told me once, that she went crazy. He said she must have lost a screw, when her Garden had been destroyed. She wanted to blow up a base, that was ready to obliterate the Balamb Garden, her new home."  
Ikuko gasped, "oh the poor girl. Is she alright now?" Squall nodded, "Yea. Irvine and her are together now. Irvine, is a ladies man, or he tries to tell himself that."  
He sighed now, the hardest part coming up. "Then there was Rinoa." Ikuko crooned, "oh young love." He didn't smile. He looked at Usagi, watching her as he spoke. "She saved me from myself."  
Usagi flushed, and she forced herself to look away. She started eating again, and made sure, she didn't look at him again.  
Kenji pushed back his chair. "Well I'm full dear." Squall nodded, "Me too. I should be going now, unless, you want help with the dishes."  
Ikuko shook her head, "Iie, I have these two to help me. Usagi, would you..." Usagi jumped up, pushing back her chair, "hai okaasan. I'll take you to the door Squall."  
He followed her to the door, where he stepped out into the cold air. Kenji came up behind his musume, and smiled, holding the door. "Nice meeting you Squall. You should come by again, and try not to be a stranger."  
Squall nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "yea. Well night." With that, he turned, and jogged down the steps, following the walkway, then entered the street.  
Usagi watched him go, and bit her bottom lip. "Usagi chan, help your okaasan with the dishes."   
"Hai otosan."   
She slowly shut the door, disappearing inside her house. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Usagi grunted, as she ducked behind a tree. She looked out, noting where the youma was heading. She pulled out her brooch, and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
She didn't care, what Haruka said. She had been out for four weeks, that last time she got hurt. And this recent time, she had only sprained her wrist, which was a week ago. She didn't need her wrist, in order to fight.  
She jumped out, and called out, "Hey, you two faced youma, why don't you take me on!"  
The youma turned both heads, and both licked their lips. Usagi nearly gagged, when saliva dripped from their mouths, falling onto the ground.  
She shuddered, as the youma laughed, and took a step towards her. The youma resembled a two-headed bull that walked on its hind legs. The youma snorted, and rushed towards her. Waiting for the last second, she leaped into the air, doing a flip, and landed on her butt a few feet away. She climbed to her feet, digging her white boots into the pavement.  
She bit her lip, and grabbed her tiara, throwing it out, to distract it. The youma dodge, landing on its feet, only to leap up into the air. Usagi watched, as the tiara came back, slicing the youma in half.  
Using her wings, she flew up into the sky. She pulled out her staff, ready to finish battle. She clenched her jaw tight, trying to ignore the ache in wrist, as she lifted the staff out in front of her.  
"Not so fast Sailor Brat." Usagi looked down, and saw the youma split in two, and the second one, vanished, in a haze of colors. Something hit her from behind, and she cried out, falling down. She hit the ground, creating a crater. She groaned, using her hands to push herself up. It was then, she realized, her staff was gone.  
She pushed herself to her feet, and looked up. "Damn you." The two youmas glared down at her, red eyes glowing with power. The first one smirked, "Only repaying you for what you and your little bratty friends did to our master." The second one snickered, crossing its arms over its chest. "You brats ruined our master's plan. So now we ruin you!"  
Usagi stood on weak legs, as she stared up at the two identical youmas. She never imagined this happening. She reached into her sub space pocket, and grabbed her communicator; she had no choice.  
Both youmas opened their mouths, and a beam shout out, and linked together, before flying down towards her with increasing speed.  
A shadow flew over the battle, and a creature swooped down, two strong arms grabbing Usagi, and the wings blocked the attack meant for her.  
"What is that?"  
The second youma scowled, and shouted, "Who are you?"  
Usagi opened her eyes, and stared at the face of a large youma. Her heart froze in her chest, and she lost all feeling, as her body went numb with fright.   
She stared into its bright blue eyes, which were surrounded by a back sharp edge mask of some sort. It had a pointy chin, a long straight nose, and bat like wing horns on the top of it head. A red body, covered with black like armor on its thighs, arms and wings that protected her.  
It's claws dug into the pavement, shattering it like glass. Its arms were gentle; they didn't hold her too tight, or in a threatening manner.  
"Wha...what are you?"  
With a deep voice, it replied, "A guardian."  
Usagi watched, as it pulled away from her, and spread out its wings. It flew up into the air with great speed, and disappeared in the clouds.  
The youmas frowned, "Damn thing blocked our attack."  
Then suddenly, a giant black ball shaped like the full moon appeared in the sky. The three on the ground, watched as the same creature from before slowly slide out. Its wings rose up over its head, and its arm raised high. "Dark Messenger." Energy gathered in its hand, falling from the dark circle in the sky.  
With a powerful thrust, the creature brought down its arm, and a ball of dark energy shot down, only to envelop the twin youmas. Usagi heard them scream, and watched as the smoke cleared. Nothing was left behind, but a fine pile of dust.  
Haruka found her staring at the spot, where the youmas had died. "Kami bachiatara Koneko chan!" Usagi looked at her startled, "Uranus?"  
The dark blue senshi took Usagi by the shoulders, and shook her. "Didn't Pluto and I tell you not to fight? Didn't we? You go on saying, that we don't trust you! But you don't give a rat's ass what we say. How can we trust you, when you don't trust us?"  
Usagi blinked, looking around, "I..." Haruka shook her head, "Iie Usagi, I'm pissed. I told you not to fight, and you did anyway. As your guardian, I'm left with no choice, but to take away your brooch."  
Usagi jerked back, her eyes wide, "iie. Uranus you can't." Haruka took a threatening step forward, "hime, you scared the hell out of me, and Neptune today. Our communicator went off, and we saw nothing but static. And then I come here, and find you staring at the ground, pale, and sick looking. What the hell am I supposed to think?"  
Usagi felt the tears sting her eyes.   
Haruka continued, "I thought you were injured. I ran from the other side of Tokyo to get here. And here I am, and I find you transformed, messed up from fighting, and you look like you had the kuso scared out of you."  
Usagi looked at her brooch, "Uranus, I fought, because I chose to." She looked up at the taller woman. "It's my right to fight. You, and the other senshi fight, to protect me, and this planet. I'm going to fight, to protect this universe, even if it means my life."  
Haruka stared at her hime, "fine, I guess I can't stop you, but you have to promise me something now Koneko chan." Usagi nodded, dignity forcing her to stare her fellow senshi in the eye. Haruka ruffled her hair, "None of this lone crap okay. When there's a battle, you call, got it."  
Usagi smiled, and leaped into the older woman's arms hugging her, "hai Uranus. I promise."  
Haruka nodded, as she stared over Usagi's head, at the spot where Usagi had been standing. Something had shattered the ground around it. "Lets go, Neptune's most likely pulling out her hair with worry."  
Usagi chuckled, and nodded, "Alright."  
  
?????  
  
Minako tugged on Usagi's arm, "Oh come on Usa chan." Usagi whined, "But I don't want to go to the track and watch the guys run the mile."  
Minako rolled her eyes, and pulled the girl from the front of the school, to the back, where the track was. The guys were lining up, with their PE sensei calling out names. Minako let Usagi go, and ran up the bleachers, finding a seat, and patted the spot next to her. Usagi sighed, and sluggishly climbed the bleachers, and sat next to her energetic blonde friend.  
She scanned the group of guy on the track, and saw someone she recognized. "Minako, are we here to see Squall run the mile?"  
Minako's eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly. Usagi groaned, "Mina chan, are you crazy? You want to watch the guy you like get all sweaty, and tired?"  
Minako nodded again, before she looked away from Usagi, and back out at the track. Suddenly, the young men lined up at the white line, took off running down the track. Minako leaped to her feet, and shouted, "GO Squall!!!!!!"  
Usagi covered her face with embarrassment. She shook her head, and muttered, "I'm not here, I am not here." Minako jumped up and down with excitement, "All right!!!!!" Usagi looked, to see Squall come out from third, and hurry to second. Minako squealed again, causing Usagi to wince.  
Minako looked down, "Isn't this exciting?" Usagi rolled her eyes, "oh hai Mina chan, just a thrill." Minako grinned, and grabbed her best friend's arm, pulling Usagi to her feet. "Cheer for him Usagi."  
Usagi muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes, "Go Squall."  
Minako slapped her upside the head, "Don't be so pathetic Usagi. Scream. He'll do better with cheering."  
Usagi pouted, "but you're the cheerleader." Minako nodded, "Hai I know I am, and I need your help, to give him the support he needs." Usagi frowned, "he's just running the mile for class."  
Minako shrug, "So..." she looked out at the track, and Usagi followed her gaze. Squall was still in second, another young man from their class, in first. The rest of the class was way behind. Usagi glanced at her watch. They were on the third lap already, and only tree minutes, and fifteen seconds had gone by.  
Suddenly, Minako grabbed her arm, raising it up, and shouted, "GO SQUALL!!!!!!" Usagi went beat red, and she fought to free her arm. "Mina chan let me go!"  
Minako jumped around, cheering, while holding Usagi's arm. Usagi watched as Squall got a burst of speed, and went to first place, crossing the finish line. She shouted over Minako's cheers, "I swear Mina chan, if you don't let me go, I'll never talk..."  
Her words were cut off, when she was suddenly jerked forward down the bleachers. Minako finally let her go, on the last row, but left Usagi off balance. She twisted around in her attempt to stop falling over. She let out a shriek when, as she started leaning backwards, her arms flailing to regain balance. "Mina chan!!!!!"  
Minako to excited to hear Usagi's distressed wails, shouted, and cheered, as Squall came to a stop on the track nearby.  
Usagi shrieked again, as she lost all footing on the bleacher, and fell backwards. Squall looked up in time, to see Usagi hit the ground. Worried, he jogged towards her. Minako squealed, at seeing him coming towards her.  
He climbed the chain fence, leaping over the top, and landed in a crouched position on the other side. He hurried past Minako, causing her to frown, and knelt down next to Usagi.  
"Oh kami Usa chan are you okay!!!"  
Minako raced towards Usagi, kneeling on the other side of her. She may have sounded worried, but the whole time she knelt there, she stared at Squall, with hearts in her eyes.  
"Usagi are you okay?"  
The blonde lying on the floor moaned, "Five more minutes okaasan." Squall frowned, but asked, "Usagi, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
She giggled, "Don't kid around Mamo chan..."  
A single eyebrow rose in interest, and he fought to find away to snap her out of her daze. "Usagi, I have ice cream."  
"Nani!" She shot up, smacking her head against his, and she fell back down, why he cursed.  
"Oh what did I hit?"  
"My head." Squall touched his forehead, wincing at the pain. Usagi blinked, clearing her vision, and found Squall looming over her.  
"Oh kami, are you all right Squall?" He looked up, and found Minako looking at him with worry. He had almost forgotten that she was there. "Yea I think."  
He climbed to his feet, as Usagi sat up. She touched her forehead, "What happened?"  
He looked back down at her, "You fell off the bleachers." Suddenly, Usagi smacked Minako, "Bachiatara Mina chan. It was you're fault, and you're not even the least bit worried about me." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Are you okay to get up? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?" Usagi looked up at him, and flushed. She shook her head, and climbed to her feet, only to sway, light headed. "Whoa." Squall caught her, "are you sure?"  
Usagi flushed, and looked up at him, nodding, "Hai I'm fine." He let her go, and Usagi took a step away. Minako stood as well, "All right, lets go Usa chan. We have to go play volleyball now. Come on." Minako took hold of Usagi's arms, dragging her away from the track. "If you weren't madly in love with Mamoru right now, I'd say you were crushing on Squall." She chuckled, "ha, but you got Mamoru san."  
Usagi looked over her shoulder, and watched Squall head back to the track. "Yea Mamoru...uh." She shook her head, looking at her friend. "What did you say?"  
Usagi blinked, "Nani?"  
Minako let Usagi go, "Did you just call him Mamoru?" Usagi sheepishly laughed, "Iie. I said Mamo chan." Minako looked skeptical.  
Usagi frowned, "I said Mamo san."  
  
?????  
  
'I'll be here...'  
She sighed, propping her head up with her palms, as she lay on her bed. She thought about what they had gone through together.  
'Why...?'  
She sighed, letting her chin hit the pillow. She could still hear him; his voice, it sounded so real at times.   
She lifted her head up, and she saw a wet spot on the pillow, from her tears. Angry with herself, she flipped it over, and stuffed her face into it.  
'I'll be waiting here...'  
She lifted her head, and stared out her bedroom window. God she missed him so much it hurt. She wiped her eyes, riding the traces of her tears, and rolled over onto her back.  
'For What...?'  
She almost laughed, tears threatening to fall again. She closed her eyes, picturing him. He had saved her life, how many times? She shook her head, opening her eyes.  
"I'll be waiting for you...so"  
She sighed long and deep. Waiting and waiting. She still was waiting. She covered her face with her hands, 'for how long?'  
'If you come...'  
She almost laughed at that, was she a fool? Tears clung, threatening to surface. With a frustrated sigh, she sat up, to angry at herself, to even think anymore.  
'You'll find me...'  
She looked out her window again, looking up at the sky with longing. How long had it been since the war? Weeks, months?  
She smiled, and touched the necklace around her neck, fingering it, taking hold of it like a vice. She'd wait forever for him. She opened her hand, and looked down at her palm, and stared at the ring, waiting, wondering, and hoping.  
She clenched her hands around it tightly, praying for him to return, wishing he would come back to her. She'd wait forever for him, forever.  
'I promise.' 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Squall tensed at the sound of squeals. He looked down the hall, and found a group of girls surrounding a new-posted billboard. With a shake of his head, he passed the group of excited girls, till a hand touching his chest, stopped him. "Not curious?" He frowned at Setsuna, who leaned against the wall leisurely. "No not really."  
Setsuna shrugged, pulling her hands away, "it's a dance, nothing special." He nodded, and started to pass, until he heard a scream echo through the halls.  
"USAGI!!!!!!"  
He turned around, and eyed the blonde haired girl, with a red bow; jump up and down in front of the billboard. Half amused, he asked, "Is it that exciting?" He remembered the last dance he went to, where he first met Rinoa. He hadn't been too impressed.  
Shrugging off the old memories, he looked at Setsuna. She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, "Hai it is. To some it means fun." She waved her hand, and Squall looked at Minako, who was nearly bouncing down the halls, her long hair flying about her.  
"And to others, it means a great deal to them." She waved her hand again, and this time, Squall found Usagi, staring at the billboard with longing. He watched her sigh low and deep, before turning away from it.  
Setsuna pushed herself from the wall, "Usagi, well, she loves to have fun, we all know how much she does. But she most likely wont be going to this dance."  
She smiled wryly, "well, I'll see you around Squall." She turned, and started down to her office, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.  
Squall watched Usagi jog after Minako, but he recognized the signs in her, from the same sign Selphie had emitted when she had been upset, because the Garden shutting down the festival. He frowned, everything in this world, reminded him, of his home. He couldn't wait to go back.  
Or maybe he could.  
  
?????  
  
Minako linked her arm with Usagi's, "Please Usagi, just talk to him. He'll say hai to you, you know it." Usagi pouted, while looking at her lunch bag with longing, "But I just want to eat lunch Mina chan."  
Minako took Usagi's bag away, "Iie. Not until you ask him." Usagi's eyes filled with tears, "Mina chan, you're so mean." Her stomach growled, and she whimpered. "I'm hungry, give me back my lunch." Minako shook her head, and waved a finger at her blonde friend. "Iie. If you ask him, I'll give it back to you."  
"Hey Usagi chan, Mina chan!"  
Usagi whirled around, "Mako chan, Mina chan took my lunch, and I'm hungry."  
The tall burnet frowned, "Minako, why'd you do that?" Minako scowled, "you snitch! She wont ask Squall out for me."  
Suddenly Makoto's eyes filled with heart, "Oh that cute new kid, he looks just like my..." Minako gasped, "Don't you dare say it. He's mine!"  
Makoto clenched her fists, "Iie, I don't see your name on him. Plus, you don't even have to guts to ask him out, yourself." Minako pointed at the taller girl with her finger, "Hai, but Usagi knows him, he can't say iie to her." Makoto's eyes lit up.  
"Usagi chan, you know Squall?"  
Usagi's jaw dropped, "I..."  
Minako turned on the shorter girl, "Usagi chan, ask him out for me."  
Makoto leaped at the blonde, "Iie for me!" Usagi gagged, "Mako chan, I can't breathe!" Makoto didn't let her go, but shook her, "Ask him!"  
Minako shoved the burnet out of the way, "iie, ask him out to the dance for me."  
"What's going on out here?"  
All three looked up.  
Two cried, "Usagi chan's gonna ask Squall out for me!" "Not for you, for me!"  
One cried out in desperation, "Ami chan help me!!!!"  
Ami frowned, "the new young man, Mr. Leonhart? He's in my chemistry class, why do you want to go out with him?" Both girls smiled, and they leaped at the blue haired girl, demanding her to ask him out for them. Usagi grabbed her lunch bag, and took off to the other end of the courtyard, to get some time alone. She sat down by a tree, and opened her lunch bag. "I'm sooooooo hungry."  
"I guess."  
Usagi paused between mouths full of her lunch, and looked up to see Squall hovering over her. She swallowed, flushing, "Hello."  
He nodded to the spot next to her, "can I sit?" She went beat red, and nearly flew a foot over, so he could sit next to her in the shade of the tree. He leaned against the trunk, and stared at the grass.  
Usagi set her food down, thinking, and then blurted out in one breath, "WillyougotothedancewithMinakososhe'llst-ophoundingmetoaskyououtforher?" He blinked, once, then twice, before looking at her, "What?"  
She flushed again, but this time brighter, "Will you go to the dance with Minako?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to the dance." He looked back out at the green grass, his lips forming a straight line. When she didn't say anything, he lifted his gaze to look at her, and found her looking at him speechless.   
"What?"  
He glanced around, looking for something that might have shocked her.  
"You turned down Minako." He looked back at her, "yea." Usagi swallowed, "You can't turn her down!" She grabbed him by the front of his uniform, bring his face close to hers, "you just cant!"  
He scowled, "Why can't I?"  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears, "Because, I'll have to continue in track, and she wont do my chores for a week, until you do! And she'll continue to drag me around to follow you, and I'll never get a night rest, without her calling me 24/7 to see if I asked you out yet. And Mamoru will think I'm chasing you for me, and he'll leave me, and my life will be hell for the rest of my life unless you do!"  
A single eyebrow rose, "all that will happen, if I say no?" Usagi nodded, tears clinging to her lashes. "I don't want to run anymore, and I want to sleep at night, and go the arcade, and... and..."  
She inhaled, trying to contain her tears, "Please, just one night, one dance whatever. She'll get over you, once she gets you, and leave me alone, until the next guy she likes, and I already know."  
Squall grabbed the hands that held him, and forced the fingers loose. He pushed her back gently. He sighed slowly, turning to face the grass again. Usagi pouted next to him.  
"What kind of dance is it?"  
"Semi formal." Hope shined in her eyes, as she looked at him.  
"One date?"  
She nodded.  
"One dance?"  
She hesitated on that one, and he looked at her. She caught his eyes, and flushed. She nodded slowly, "One dance, but I don't guarantee it."  
She looked away, and gnawed on her bottom lip. "You'll have to make an excuse to leave early." She sighed, and looked back at him, to see him staring up at the sky now. He looked deep in thought.  
"Will you be going?"  
She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and shook her head. "Iie. I don't have a reason to go." She held back the pain in her voice.  
He looked at her, "what reason would you need to go to a dance for?"  
She replied flippantly, "A date. Ruka chan has Michi chan. Rei chan has this guy at the temple. Mako chan is going with one of her old friends. Ami chan, surprisingly enough, is going, with this boy genius, which came to our school for like a month. Hoto chan is too young, and Setsuna chan is a chaperone. And then if you go, Mina chan has you."  
Squall nodded, "I'll take her on one condition."  
Usagi looked up at him warily, "Nani?" He smirked, "Nothing bad. If I have to go with Minako, then I'll take you as well."  
She went red, "I don't..."  
He shrugged, "then it's a no go." He stood, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See you around." He started off for the door to the school. Usagi watched him go, and frowned in thought.  
Could she risk the chance of screwing up her relationship with Mamoru, just to make Minako happy? She stood, and started for the school, she'd have to think on this one.  
  
?????  
  
Minako chugged up the stairs, "Usagi get your butt in gear!" Usagi bent at the waist, only a forth up the flight of stairs to the temple. She still wore her PE uniform from track.  
She looked up, a beat of sweat dancing on her cheek. "Mina chan, I can't take another step. I need water, or a cherry coke, or...or. Chocolate ice-cream, SOMETHING!!!!" Minako turned around, her long blonde hair whipping the air, "Usagi...Oh my kami, look at that hunk!"  
Usagi blinked, and watched as Minako raced down the steps, nearly running over a poor bystander, to reach a guy from their school. She whimpered, and fell onto the step she stood on. "I need food."  
"Usagi?"  
She looked up, "Rei help me, I need water!"  
Rei disappeared, only to come back, with a cup of water. She hurried down the stairs, stopping next to the blonde. "Usagi chan what wrong?"  
Usagi took the water from her, and gulped it down in one swallow. She gasped, "Artigato Rei chan." Rei took the glass back, "What happened, you look like you ran a marathon, and fought twenty youmas."  
Usagi wiped a hand across her brow. "I had track. Minako met me at the end of it, and I told her Squall turned her down."  
Rei winced, "Oh."  
Usagi nodded, and saw Minako head back towards them, "Oh kami hide me." She jumped to her feet, and raced up the rest of the way, and ducked behind a bush.  
Minako reached Rei, "Where's Usagi?" Rei stood, "up the stairs, to the left behind a bush."  
She nodded, and the two girls started up the stairs. "Rei I need your help." Rei crossed her arms over her chest, "Hai?"  
Minako fell onto the last step, "You still have those charms, and potions left over from last summer's festival right?"  
Rei sat down next to the blonde, "Hai, plenty, but you know they really don't..."  
She held up her hands, "Please Rei spare me. I need a love potion." Rei blinked, "what for?" Minako looked at her friend, "Duh! For Squall. I need a date to the dance, and I want to go with him."  
Usagi stepped out from behind the bush, "I think I'll be going now..." she took a step towards the stairs. Minako gave her a sharp look, "not so fast Blondie. You're going to help."  
Usagi pouted, "but I have to go to work Mina chan!"  
Rei stood, "Follow me."  
Minako stood, taking Usagi's arm, and dragged her after Rei. They were led into a small room, where there was a smell of incense in the air, and only candle lit the room up with light. Bottles of all shapes, covered the shelves, and there was an Alter in front of them, with a symbol drawn on it.  
Rei moved to the shelf with the symbol of Venus, and grasped a glass jar, and held it up. "Alright, I started this, just in case someone might come. Well..." she set the jar down on the Alter, "for it to really truly work, we'll have to wait till this Friday, to finish the potion. Understand?"  
Minako nodded. Rei added, "you will collect the rest of the ingredients, and give them to me on Friday, at Sunrise. We will finish it up then."  
Minako grinned, "Great, I can't wait!"  
  
?????  
  
Usagi sluggishly walked into the arcade twenty minutes later. "Hey Motoki kun."  
Motoki looked up from washing the counter. "You okay Usagi, you don't look so well."  
Usagi sheepishly smiled, not feeling up to working. She sat down at the counter, "I told Minako that the guy she likes turned her down."  
Motoki winced, "Oh." Usagi nodded, "hai, and she drug me up to Rei's right after the two mile run at track, and is making a Love potion."  
Motoki chuckled, "poor Usagi. Here I'll make you an ice-cream."  
Usagi smiled gratefully. Motoki went into the kitchen, leaving Usagi alone. "Had a rough time?"  
Usagi inwardly groaned, "Don't say a word to me Squall, this is all your fault."  
Squall stood, carrying his cup, and sat down next to Usagi. "I gave you a choice, so it's not my fault." Usagi pouted, "Squall, I can't go. Mamoru..." She shook her head, "Mamo chan wont like it."  
Squall set his cup down, "Does he own you?"  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, and looked at him sharply, "Don't give me that. You don't understand him. I love him, and he loves me."  
Squall looked at the kitchen door, when something hit the ground inside, he looked back at Usagi, "yea I see it." Usagi scowled, "what is that supposed to mean?"  
Squall shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think?"  
Usagi fiddled with a napkin. "Is this one of those times your trying to tell me something, without having to really tell me?" A single eyebrow rose, "I don't think so." Usagi frowned, "then why are you telling me this?"  
Squall looked up, as the kitchen door swung open, and Motoki stepped out into the arcade, an ice cream sundae in his hands. He set it down, and looked at Squall.  
Usagi sighed, "I lost my appetite." She stood, and moved behind the counter, and grabbed an apron. She tied the knot at her waist, and grabbed a cloth. She went to the tables near the windows, and started cleaning up.  
Squall drank the rest of his drink, and set down a couple of yen, before standing. "See you around Usagi." He nodded in her direction, before slipped out of the arcade and into the bright sun.  
Usagi watched him go from the far corner.  
Motoki crossed his arms over his chest, "He's right you know. Mamoru kun, doesn't own you." Usagi whirled about, looking at him, "were you eavesdropping!?!"  
Motoki tried hiding his smirk, and shrugged the best he could. Picking up the cup, he left to the kitchen, and Usagi could picture the smile on his face from where she stood. She sighed angrily, and tossed down the towel, "why cant I live my own life, without everybody interfering!?!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Sailor Mars dove out of the way, and hit the ground, sliding on her chest. She gritted her teeth, and climbed to her feet. She leaped into the air, doing a flip, and landed several feet away in a crouched position. She stood, and thrusted her hand out to her side, a glowing symbol appeared in her hand. "Mars..." She raised her hands in a position that mimicked an archer.   
A bow and arrow made of fire appeared in her hands, not even burning her. "Flame..." She pulled the string tight and let it loose. "Sniper!!!" A flaming arrow flew out shooting straight for the Youma that looked much like a fire hydrant.  
The arrow struck home, and the youma screeched in agony, as it was engulfed in flames. Sailor Mars stood ready, and watched as the youma threw out its arms, the flames vanishing. It screamed with rage, its chest rising and falling, with each breath.  
"You'll pay for that you little wench!"  
Sailor Mars threw out another arrow, but the Youma opened a door on its chest, and water shot out, dousing the arrow. "We'll see about that." She took a stance, "Mars..." she raised her hands up, circling around her, "Celestial..." her hands reached out above her head, "Fire..." disks took shape all around her. "Surround!" The disks shot out, attacking the Youma at all sides. The Youma opened the door in its chest, aimed, and shot down each disk, laughing, "you fool!"   
Sailor Mars slid into a stance, ready to attack again, "Mars..." The youma chuckled, opening its mouth, and a beam of light came out. Sailor Mars leaped into the air, only to run into a powerful blast of water.  
She cried out, falling back, and hit the ground, sliding. She moaned, and tried to lift herself up, off her back. She gritted her teeth, glaring at the youma. The youma sneered, and shot out another beam of light. Sailor Mars gasped, and rolled out of the way just in time.  
The youma shot out another and another, following the senshi who rolled on the ground to get away, till finally it hit her. She screamed, flying into the air from the explosion, and hit a telephone booth. The youma grinned, rubbing its hands together, "you're mine Sailor Brat!"  
Sailor Mars climbed to her feet slowly, digging her heels into the ground, and she gritted her teeth. She smeared a trail of blood across her cheek, as she whipped a gloved hand across her face.  
"You should have called for help Sailor Twit. Cause now that battle is over." The youma opened its mouth, ready to unleash an attack. Sailor Mars, covered her face, ready to defend herself, if need be.  
The youma let out a powerful beam that shot out at Sailor Mars, who didn't have the strength to move. Suddenly a blast shot out, from Mars's right, and doused the beam.  
"What the hell?" The youma turned, finding Sailor Neptune. She glared at the Youma, hatred, and anger glowing in her dark ocean depth eyes. Sailor Neptune twirled her hands above her head. "Neptune..."   
A globe of water appeared above her hands and she moved her arms out in front of her, the globe followed, growing brighter each second. "Deep..."   
She released the globe. "SUBMERGE!!!" The attack hit the youma causing it's legs to buckle and it fell to the ground on one knee.   
The youma growled low and deep, and opened its mouth, shooting out a beam of light. The beam lashed out through the air, and the Youma sneered, while opening the door on its chest.  
Mars cried out, as a blast of water knocked her back, and then a beam of light slammed into her. She fell into Neptune, and they hit the ground.  
"Hell Fire!!!!"  
The youma blinked, "what the...?" It looked up, as a huge ball of fire came down from the sky. It gaped, and looked at Sailor Mars, and Sailor Neptune, who both laid in a tangle mess of limbs, and torsos.  
The youma looked back up, as a creature, one with brown fur, and a red mane came out of the ball of flames. It dropped down, landing on the cement, and large claws dug into the pavement, cracking it.   
The youma took a step back, as the creature crossed it arms over its chest, shaking, before taking flight into the air. The youma watched it till it vanished above the clouds. "Why on..." The youma's eyes widened, as a ball of flame shot down from the sky. It was barely able to scream before the ball of fire hit.  
Sailor Neptune groaned, holding the gash on her shoulder, which had come from sliding across the pavement. The brown creature, landed in front of her and Sailor Mars, and moved towards them. Bruised, and cut up, she held up her chin, ready for an attack.  
The creature reached to its side, and muttered, "Curaga." It tossed something up into the air. She watched in wonder, as small balls of blue light landed on Sailor Mars's skin. She gasped as Sailor Mars's body slowly healed, and the girl's energy returned to her.  
Sailor Neptune laid Sailor Mars down, and stood. She studied the creature closer, before asking, "Who are you?" She eyed it, weariness slowly fading away from her tensed body.  
Weakly it replied, as if strained, "a Guardian." She watched as it's eyes unfocused, and it stumbled on its feet. She gasped, leaping to action, and caught it before it could hit the ground. She let out a startled yell, as they both fell back, only to disappear through a portal. Shocked, Sailor Mars scrambled up, going to her knees, touching the ground, where they had vanished. She swallowed hard, feeling around, "a portal, but how?"  
She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Pluto." She stood, and looked behind her, to see people collecting around her, staring at the spot Sailor Neptune, and that creature had once been. With ease, she leaped into the air, landing onto a nearby rooftop.   
She had to see Setsuna, now.  
  
?????  
  
Neptune grunted, when she landed on the couch. A body landed on top of her, and instantly, her arms wrapped around it. She opened her eyes, to see a young man's face.  
'This is the guardian?'  
Neptune let out a breath of air of relief; with ease she slipped out from under him, and stood up next to the couch. She looked down at him, and frowned. 'Isn't that Squall, the new student?'  
Her eyes widened, when he rolled over, and his eyes cracked open. She saw bright blue eyes looking at her, and knew right away it was him.  
With a smile, she knelt down, and brushed back his hair, which had fallen into his face. "Are you feeling okay?"  
He started to nod, but ended up shaking his head. Neptune nodded, and touched his forehead, "you're coming down with a cold."  
From her subspace pocket, she pulled out cold medicine. She noticed the strange look he gave her, and she couldn't help but smile. "I have a little girl, who is always sick, and I need to be ready, if something happens."  
She poured the medicine into a small plastic cup, and handed it to him. "If you take two tablespoons a day, you'll be good as new by the end of the week.  
Squall downed the medicine, and winced, as the bitter taste went down. Neptune smiled, "well I best be going. You take care of yourself."  
She stood, but something stopped her, and slowly she turned, to see a portal open up.  
  
?????  
  
Rei raced towards the track, and slid on her heels, to turn. She looked left then right, her heart pounding in her chest. Something was terribly wrong. She glanced out at the track, as a shot rang out. She watched as Usagi took off running, from the starting line, and picking up speed as she went.  
Taking a minute, Rei watched, engrossed, at how mature the blonde looked as she ran. The girl's arms pumped at her sides, her feet in sneakers thundering on the ground. It helped some, that the blonde haired girl wore her hair back in a ponytail, instead of her usual odangos.  
Remembering the guardian, she ran to the bleachers. She glanced at all the parents, and student watching the competition. "GO Usagi you can do it!!!!!!!!! Go Girl! Wahoo!"  
Rei found Minako screaming for Usagi, and dancing around the bleachers. She spotted Setsuna off to the side, which was watching the race intently. "Setsuna!" She leaped over the bar railing, landing on the third row. A few of the parents frowned at her with disapproval. Ignoring them, she hurried up the bleachers, to where the lone woman sat, away from the over excited Minako.  
Rei reached her, "Setsuna!" The dark haired woman looked up, her garnet red eye lighting up, "Rei? I thought you had to be at the shrine?"  
Rei replied not even answering the woman, "Something's wrong Setsuna."  
Setsuna frowned slightly, patting the seat next to her, "Rei sit, and tell me what's wrong." Rei nodded, and took a seat next to the Senshi of time. Setsuna glanced out at the track, and smiled as Usagi won the race, she turned towards Rei, "now tell me what's bothering you."  
Rei paused, taking her time, before answering. "On my way home, I was attacked by a youma. Sailor Neptune came, but still the youma knocked us down. This guardian, came, and killed the youma, and healed me. Then something happened. Sailor Neptune, and the guardian vanished in a portal, one of yours." Setsuna nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "I see. But don't worry Rei, Michiru is fine, and so is the guardian. I guess I should go see how the two are doing right now. You stay here, I'll be back when I'm done."  
  
?????  
  
Squall looked over, to see Setsuna walk into the room from a portal. The tall woman was smiling, as the portal vanished. "How are you feeling Squall?"  
"Like Doom train ran me over. How do you think I should feel?"  
Setsuna chuckled, "something like that. It's tough on your body to hold the force of a Guardian for so long. But don't worry, soon your body will be able to withstand the energy drain you feel now."  
Setsuna turned to Sailor Neptune, "Here use this portal to go to congratulate the hime on winning." Neptune smiled softly, "I'm very proud of her, she's come so for." Setsuna nodded, and watched as Neptune left through the portal.  
She turned back to Squall, who sat up on the couch; sweat beading down his face. "You'll feel better by tomorrow. Ami told me, what you said to Usagi yesterday. Is it true?"  
He frowned, slightly wincing at the lack of energy. "What I said? What did I say?"  
"About the dance."  
He frowned for a second, and slowly he nodded. "Yea, I told Usagi that. It's her choice." He shrugged, as if he really didn't care. Setsuna nodded, a smile playing on her face.   
'Things are almost ready.'  
  
?????  
  
Usagi sat down, with the group in front of her. Rei smiled, "Odango, I'm so proud of you, you actually won against all those runners." Usagi frowned, at the nickname, but didn't comment. She set her shake on the table in front of her.  
Ami looked up from her drink, and asked, "How do you get yourself to run like that Usagi chan?" Usagi shrugged, "I don't really know. Haruka helped me though"  
Haruka chucked, sitting in the booth behind the inner senshi. She glanced at Michiru, before turning herself around so she could see the girls. "All I had to do was tell her that a youma was after her."  
The girls laughed, leaving Usagi flushed in the face with embarrassment. Makoto patted her on the shoulder, "how do you get her to stop? Oh wait, let me guess, the Ice cream truck bit?"  
Usagi looked at the brunette, "Thanks a lot Mako chan, I thought you were on my side." The group burst out laughing, and Usagi giggled. "So I like ice cream..." she smiled, her eyes lighting up. Hotoru leaned over the seat, hugging Usagi from behind. "You're the best Usagi mama. You did great out there. I'm so happy!" Usagi smiled, turning in her seat, and hugged the girl back. "Artigato Hoto chan. You made my day a whole lot better now!"  
Hotoru giggled, as she pulled away. "I'm glad."  
The door to the arcade jingled, and Usagi looked up expectantly, but was disappointed to not find whom she had hoped.  
Sighing, she sat back in her seat, and smiled, as Makoto told a joke, and Haruka told stories about her racing, as Ami told Minako, what Squall told her in Chemistry class, and Minako nodded all the while listening intently. Usagi stared out the window, not listening, a forced smile on her face.  
  
?????  
  
Minako jogged after Usagi, who was just now leaving the arcade after the celebrating party. "Usagi, why didn't you tell me!"  
Usagi looked up, yawning, "tell you what Mina chan?" Minako frowned, stopping in front of the blonde. Usagi sighed, "Minako, I just want to go home, and go to bed. It's been a long day."  
Minako shook her head, "iie. I'm very upset with you." She frowned to prove her point. Usagi just shook her head, and tried to move around her, but Minako stepped in her way again. "You said that Squall told you iie right?" Usagi whimpered, slumping slightly, "hai Mina chan, now can I go?"  
Minako scowled, "I just talked to Ami chan. She told me, that Squall told her, that you had a choice, a choice!" Usagi's bottom lip trembled, "Can't this wait Mina chan? Like for tomorrow?" Minako shook her head, and pointed to the blonde, "iie. I'm going to tell Squall tomorrow at school, that you decided, that you're gonna go to the dance."  
Usagi replied, "but I don't want to go!" Minako shook her head, "I don't want to hear about it Usagi chan. You're going, and that's final. See you tomorrow after school, we're going dress shopping."  
Usagi watched as Minako skipped away. She pouted, her bottom lip trembling, "but I don't wanna go." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten  
  
Usagi walked into PE, nearly dragging her feet, as she moved across the gym. She sat down on the hard floor, with a groan. Slipping off her shoes, she rubbed them, trying to ease the pain.  
"Something wrong Usagi?"  
Usagi looked up to see her PE sensei. She sighed, and nodded. "Hai, Minako chan took me shopping yesterday after track and work at the arcade. We spent three hours at the mall, shopping for the dance, and my feet really hurt."  
The sensei nodded, and looked up, as Minako bounced into the gym room, a grin on the blonde's face. "Alright Usagi, you can skip track, since you did win that competition, and the dance is tomorrow, but after the dance, I want double effort from you."  
Usagi looked up at her sensei, "honto?" The sensei nodded, and clapped her hands together, "Class, sit around in front of me. I have a few things to tell you."  
Usagi sighed, slipping her shoes back on, as the class collected around her, and sat down. She looked up, and watched as Squall walked into the gym room. Minako nudged her in the stomach, and sighed dreamily. Usagi flushed, when he caught her eye, and she looked away. He was going to laugh at her, at the dance.  
She tried to focus on what the sensei was telling the class, but it didn't help with Minako tugging on her hair, and pointing in Squall's direction.  
"Alright class, lets get to it."  
The class jumped to their feet, and left Usagi sitting on the floor alone. She had no idea what the class was supposed to do. She flushed, when a pair of legs appeared in front of her. In fact, they were a pair of long well toned runner legs. Slowly, her eyes crawled up, and she found herself staring up as Squall.  
He looked down at her, his blue eyes intense, his wild hair falling over his forehead, and into his lovely eyes. She flushed, when he held out a hand, "need help?" She didn't move, her body felt weak, and she feared if she tried to stand, she would only fall over.  
Without hesitating, he bent down, grabbing her by the hand, and tugged her up onto her feet. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to fail this class." He gave her a sharp look, which soon softened, when they reached her eyes. "So you better just do as I tell you."  
Usagi frowned, "Nani? What are you talking about? I don't have to do what you tell me."  
Squall raised an eyebrow, and pointed to the bad mitten game, "you're my partner. And you will do as I say." Usagi flushed, and took the racket shoved at her. "Gomen nasasi, for being slow alright, you don't have to be so rude."  
Squall shot her a look, "I wasn't being rude." Usagi went red in the face, "hai you were you baka! I know rude when I hear it. In fact, this is all your fault!"  
Usagi ignored the fact, that she felt all the eyes of the class on her, but instead, she turned her embarrassment into anger, whish she directed at her new 'partner.'  
Squall scowled, dropping the birdie, and pointed at himself, "My fault, what did I do?" Usagi gritted her teeth, and snapped out, "you gave me a choice you...you... usabaka!" Squall shook his head, confusion covering his face like a mask, "what are you talking about? And what the hell is a usa...what'd you call me?"  
She narrowed her eyes, and jabbed him with her finger. She shouted accusingly, "I called you a dimwit, because you are one you baka! You could have said iie, but no... you had to give me a choice, which in fact isn't one at all. Since now I have to go to the dance. I had to spend three hours at the mall, looking for a dress, with Minako. And that was after track, and a good two hours on my feet at work, not to mention nine hours at school!"  
Squall narrowed his eyes, "you could have said no!" Usagi shot back, "iie, I couldn't because she wont let me!" Usagi pointed at Minako, who only nodded. She let out an aggravated sigh, and shouted, "I need to walk!" With that, Usagi whipped around, and headed for the doors.  
The sensei watched slightly amused. Squall frowned, and muttered under his breath, "dammit." He jogged after her, and out of the gym. The sensei sighed, and called out, "alright shows over, back to bad mitten!"  
Usagi threw up her arms, and started to walk the track. She could hear someone behind her, and she looked over her shoulder. "Iie I'm done talking to you!"  
Squall grabbed her by the shoulder, whipping her around to face him. He was flushed with anger. "None of this is my fault. If you just had a backbone, you would tell your friend in there, no."  
She glared at him, and threw out a hand to punch him, which he caught with ease. She screamed angrily, before shouting, "You can't tell me what to do! Minako is my friend, and I owe her everything, and more! The least I can do is try and make her happy! She does everything for me; she sacrifices the most important thing, just for me!"  
Squall grabbed the other fist she threw at him, "and what's that?" She replied hotly, "her life. She throws away her life, her freedom, and her dreams, to be there for me! I never wanted them to, but they do, and the least I can do, is try and help them out, even if I'd rather die, and try and hook her up with such a..."  
He clamped a hand over her mouth, before she could curse him. "You have one insulting mouth you know that?" Her eyes flamed, and he couldn't help but smirk. He wiped away a piece of hair that fell into her smoldering eyes.  
He felt her freeze, even though he wasn't that close to her, he could still feel her tense up, under his touch. She looked up at him, with startled eyes, and he could almost see Rinoa in her. They were so much alike inside, so helpful, willing to make everyone else happy, if it meant, giving up everything for them.  
"You remind me so much of her." He frowned, when confusion appeared in her eyes, and he pulled away from her. "Her? Who are you talking about Squall?"  
He looked down at his hand, where he had once worn a ring, the same ring he had given her so long ago. He clenched his fist, as emotions knotted themselves up inside.  
"Do you mean that Rinoa girl?"  
He blinked, bringing himself back into the present, and he turned, looking at her. She stood there, not even a few feet away. Her hair was pulled into the usual style, a pair of bun on her head, the pigtail shortened to work for PE. She was dressed in the uniform, a tank top, and a pair of shorts. Her blue eyes studied him. He barely remembered telling her and her family about his friends.   
He slowly nodded, "yea, I met her a long time ago."  
She nodded, "I see, and you care for her a lot."   
'A lot more than I had hoped.'   
She shook her head, and slowly, she sat down on the track, crossing her legs in front of her. Sighing, he took a seat next to her, and nodded. "Yea, she sort of grew on me."  
Usagi smiled softly, but a tug at her heart, caused her to ach inside. "I bet you miss her a lot." She frowned at the fact, that she was upset, and that this Rinoa girl, made her jealous inside.  
Squall sighed, fingering the necklace he wore. "Sort of. But being around you, it's like I'm with her again." Usagi winced at the idea of being used as a replacement. He suddenly chuckled, and Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. "Nani?"  
He looked at her, and shook his head, "She never got mad like you did. When she was mad, she would pout, sure you do that, but you also get angry."  
She shot him a hard look, and he just nodded since she proved his point. She frowned slightly, "I bet she's a great person."  
Squall nodded, running a hand through his hair. "She's a princess." Usagi's eyes snapped up, "Nani?"  
He looked at her, to see her eyes wide, with unreadable emotions. "A princess. Her father owns a city, and he's a prince I guess." Slowly she relaxed, "oh."  
"What do you know about the Sailor Senshi?"  
Usagi looked up at him suspiciously, "why do you want to know?" He shrugged, "curious I guess. I mean they have been protecting this city for some time, right? You would think that the people here would know a lot about them by now."  
Usagi nodded, and climbed to her feet, "I don't know anything, so lets get to class." Squall looked at her, with a frown, 'Why is she so jumpy?'  
Carefully, he climbed to his feet, and followed her back to the gym. "How many are there?"  
"Nani?"  
He frowned, "how many sailors?" She replied in a rush, "Ten..." she paused for a brief second, before she added, "I think." She started to pick up her pace to the gym. Squall stopped her, by grabbing her by the arm. "What's wrong Usagi?" Nervous, she tried to pry herself away from him, "nothing Squall...I'm just cold, can we go inside now?"  
"Are you hiding something?"  
Usagi shook her head, urgent to get away, "of course not!" He eyed her suspiciously. "The Sailor Senshi, are all young girls right?" He watched her pale. "Then they must go to this school, right?"  
She tugged her arm free of his grip, and practically, threw herself back into the gym. Squall stared at the swinging doors in front of him. "Why can't I picture Sailor Moon in my mind?" He frowned, as he tried to remember what she looked like, but it was all a haze. Something was blocking him from remembering.  
With a scowl, he slipped back inside the gym; he needed to find out, before it drove him mad.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi walked into the arcade, throwing her purse to the counter, and rushed to the other side. She grabbed the apron, and slipped it on, just as the doors jingled. She looked up, and stated automatically, "I'm working, can't chat with customers."  
Squall smirked, when Motoki walk in from the kitchen, "and when did that ever stop you?" Usagi flushed, "well I'm turning over a new leaf!"   
Squall took a seat in front of the counter, and turned to face Motoki. He held out his hand, "Squall Leonhart." Motoki grinned, and took the offered hand, "Furuhata Motoki."   
Usagi shook her head, and muttered something under her breath, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Squall pulled out the newspaper, and slid it across the counter. "Do you know anything about the Sailor Senshi?" Motoki looked at the paper, and studied it closely. Squall continued, "I figured, since you owned the arcade, you might hear something. The Sailor Senshi look like they're kids."  
Motoki frowned, "Wow, you're actually right. Look at Sailor Mars, she sort of looks familiar." He tapped the image of the dark haired senshi with his finger. Squall leaned over, and nodded. "Do you know if there are any pictures of Sailor Moon?"  
Motoki shook his head, "Gomen buddy, but that is one Senshi, the press cant get. They try, but for some reason, they can never get a picture of her."  
Squall looked over to the kitchen door, to see Usagi looking at Motoki with wide frightful eyes, and her jaw slack. He looked back at Motoki. Curious, he asked, "How long have you known Usagi?"  
Startled, the blond haired man looked at him. He scratched the back of his head in thought, "Well since she was just a toddler. My otosan owned the arcade then, and she would come in, and play the games."  
Squall nodded, and leaned onto the counter, "what about her friends? How long have you known them?"  
Motoki frowned, thinking. He dropped the towel onto the counter, and leaned against it. "She met them two years ago I think, when she was fourteen. First there was Ami. Usagi chan brought her in here, to show her the games, since the poor girl always studied. Then there was Rei. I didn't see her much, till Usagi met Makoto." Squall glanced at Usagi, who looked like she was going to faint from hyperventilation.  
"This might be a strange question, but did Usagi meet these girls, her friends, around the time the Sailor Senshi came out?"  
Motoki tapped his chin, "hai, wow, I never thought of that. Why do you ask?" Squall stood, looked at Usagi as he spoke, "No reason really. But I'm curious about the Sailor Senshi. We know nothing about them, but they must live here, must go to school here, since they look like teenagers. One of them could slip up sooner or later."  
Motoki nodded, "hai, I should pay more attention what the girls here say." Squall nodded, and started for the door, "now, we have to think, the Sailor Senshi, all know each other. They should stick out like a green leaf in fall, a group of teenage woman, a group of ten or so. Then you have to wonder where would the Sailor Senshi go to have meetings, or talk. It would have to be a secluded area, where they are sure no one would hear or see them."  
He pointed at the newspaper, before waving to Motoki. "There are a lot of things we have yet to know out about them." Squall left through the sliding door, with those parting words.  
Usagi stumbled out of the kitchen, and she stared at the door in horror. 'Oh kami he knows.'  
  
?????  
  
Usagi shifted from where she sat, and shook her communicator. "Setsuna! Come in Setsuna! Do you read?"  
"Hai hime, is something wrong."  
Usagi looked out, as someone banged on the door. She turned around, and walked into the stall, shutting the door. She looked down at the imaged of Setsuna on her communicator. "Setsuna we have a problem."  
"What is it hime?"  
Usagi glanced around, before answering, "Squall knows...I mean he's about to find out who I am!"  
"Usagi..."  
She shook her head, "Iie, Setsuna. I heard him. He's linking me to the Sailor Senshi. Its only time, before he knows! What do I do!?!"  
"There is nothing you can do. Don't tell the others, they will only fuel him to work harder on finding out. Just try and make yourself less of a suspect."  
Usagi nodded, "alright...I can do that."  
"Good, now I have to go. I'll talk with you at the dance."  
She nodded again, and watched the screen go blank. Usagi slumped against the toilet set. She stared at the door in front of her, exasperation on her face.  
"I'm so screwed."  
"Usagi open the door! I have customers that want to use the restroom!"  
Reddened, she flew out of the stall, "hai Motoki san, gomen nasasi!" 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She really didn't want to go to the dance, and she really didn't want to go with Squall and Minako.  
She pouted, slumping in the chair in front of her vanity. She picked up the brush, and slowly ran it through her thick blonde hair. She was dressed in nothing but the towel she put on before leaving the bathroom. Her hair was wet from the bath she took, and she smelled faintly of vanilla.  
She sighed again, pulling the brush through her hair, ridding her hair of tangles.  
A knock on her door startled her. She looked up, and saw her okaasan through the mirror. "Hai okaasan?" The older woman smiled. "I'm glad you decided to go Usagi chan."  
She nodded, and looked away. Her okaasan asked, "is something wrong dear?" Usagi replied, "I don't want to go. And I don't want to go with Squall. Mina chan's forcing me to go."  
Ikuko walked into the room, and shut the door. She rested her hands on her musume's shoulders. "Usagi chan, it's alright for you to have fun, while Mamoru kun, is in America. You're not bound to him. I want you to go to this dance, and have fun. You're not there to date, just to have fun with your friends."  
Usagi nodded, fiddling with a piece of her hair. Ikuko continued, "And what's wrong with going with Squall? He's a bright young man, who actually is sacrificing his night, for you to have fun."  
Usagi frowned, "Nani?" Ikuko sighed, and knelt down, and looked at her musume in the mirror. "He wants you to go, and he wants to see you have fun. The only reason he will go, is if you come along. To me, he doesn't seem to like your friend Minako very much."  
She giggled, and looked at her okaasan, "I never thought of it like that. I thought he just wanted to see me suffer, since he would have to. Domo artigato okaasan." She turned, and hugged the older woman.  
Ikuko smiled, and hugged her musume back, and asked, "Want some help getting ready?" She watched as her musume's eye lit up, "honto?" She nodded, and Usagi hugged her again. "Artigato okaasan!"  
Ikuko nodded, and opened the make up kit; she had let Usagi have when she had turned fourteen. "Lets see what we can do."  
Ikuko turned the chair around, so she could see her musume, and took out a few things from the box. She picked out a soft rose red, and dusted it onto her eyelids. She then took out a lighter rose red, and dusted it up top, blending the colors together. Picking out a matching blush, she brushed her cheeks lightly, blending the color in to look natural.  
Deciding on pink lip-gloss, she colored Usagi's lips, giving them a nice color. She studied her musume's face, and nodded in satisfaction.  
Usagi blinked, and turned herself around, and saw her face in the mirror. "Kami okaasan, you did a great job. Luna chan look at me!" The black cat lifted its head off the bed, and meowed, before falling back to sleep.  
Ikuko picked up the brush, and ran it through her hair, finishing what Usagi had started. Once done, she took a clip, and pulled the golden locks up into a French twist, leaving the occasional ringlets down, to frame her face.  
"My okaasan did the same for me on my dance night. And you look lovely Usagi chan. Just exquisite. Now lets get that dress you bought at the mall the other day."  
Usagi stood, and rushed to the closet, where the dress she had bought, hung. She pulled it out, still on the hanger, and held it up against her body.  
Ikuko nodded, "lets put it on." Usagi nodded, and slipped it off the hanger, and laid it on the bed. She slipped off the towel, and slid on a pair of panties. She gently picked up the dress, and unzipped the back. Carefully she squeezed inside, and reached behind her to zip it up.  
Ikuko smiled, and came up behind her, and zipped up the back. She stepped away, and looked her musume up and down. "Beautiful."  
Usagi turned around, looking at her okaasan.  
She wore a small, tight, light pink slip dress, with a small two inch slit in front. It stopped short of her mid thighs, short enough, to accent her long toned legs. It hugged her waist enough to show the curves of her hips. The bodice was snug against her chest, boosting her breast some, and the top came up from under her arms, stopping just below her collarbone. The inch thick straps crossed, and slipped behind her neck, clasping in the back, were a soft rose red, which matched the trim at the bottom of her dress.  
She looked down, at the matching high heels, and slipped them on. She strapped the buckles around her ankles, and stood back up.  
Ikuko nodded in approval, "you look wonderful Usagi."  
The blonde haired girl smiled, and hugged her okaasan, "Artigato." Ikuko pulled back, "wait, I have something." Usagi watched, as her okaasan left the room, only to come back with jewelry. Ikuko stepped up to her musume, slipped the white pearls around the girl's neck, and slipped the matching bracelet on her wrist.  
Ikuko looked at her watch, "are you ready?" Usagi slowly nodded, "hai I think."  
At that second, there was a honk outside the house. She stated, "That would be Haruka and Michiru. They said they would take me to the dance."  
Her okaasan nodded, and kissed her cheek, "have fun, and try to get home halfway early. If you need a ride, just call."  
Usagi nodded, and hurried out of her room. Ikuko looked out the window, and saw a couple sitting in a yellow sports car. A minute later, Usagi came rushing out, and waved to her from below. She waved back, and watched Usagi climb into the back seat, before the car drove off.  
  
?????  
  
Squall ran a weary hand through his hair, as he waited in front of the school. He watched as a car pulled up, and Minako stepped out. He raised an eyebrow in interest. Her blonde hair was left down as usual, but she was missing the bow. She was dressed in an orange form fitting dress that stopped at her knees. As she spun around, the skirt flared, and he caught glimpse of her long nicely tanned legs. She wore matching high heels, and a golden necklace, with gold studs in her ears. He watched, as Ami stepped out with a boy her age. Ami was dressed in a light blue blouse, which was buttoned up, and a darker blue fitting skirt, that reached her calves, and held a slit at the side. She wore light blue sandals on her feet, and a blue anklet.  
After Ami, a girl with dark raven hair came out. Her hair was braided back from her face, and she wore a splendid red silk dress, with spaghetti straps, and a flare type skirt. A man came out with her, with shaggy brown hair. The girl wore red heels, and a silver chain around her neck.  
The car pulled away, only to have another pull up. The door opened, and Makoto stepped out. Her brown hair, was left down, and had been straightened, falling against her breasts nicely. She wore her usual rose earrings, and a dark green dress, that hugged her lovely, but shapely body perfectly. The sleeves reached her elbows, but fell off the shoulders, showing skin. The dress fell to her waist in a form-fitting manner, only to continue, from the waist, hugging her hips, and barely touching her knees.  
Squall watched, as a young man stepped out with her, and the car pulled away.  
Minako turned, and saw him. She waved him over, and he walked up to the group. Ami looked around, "where is Haruka and Michiru?" Makoto supplied easily, "they called, and told me they were going to pick Usagi chan."  
The dark haired girl pointed to the yellow car, that parked itself in the parking lot, "There they are."  
Squall looked up, and saw Haruka climb out. As usual, she was dressed, in men's clothes. A pair of kakis, and a white dress shirt. She opened the door for Michiru. Michiru was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress that fit snug in the waist, but loose around her legs.  
He frowned, when he didn't see Usagi. Minako gasped, "oh my kami! I knew that dress was for her, the first time I saw her put it on."  
She caught his attention immediately, when he saw the flash of pink and soft red. She slowly made her way across the parking lot towards them. Her hips swayed as she moved, and her arms swung at her sides, as she strolled across the street.  
She reached them, and he caught the scent of vanilla, which tickled his senses. Haruka, and Michiru joined them, and the taller woman stated, "lets go inside where it's warm."  
The girls agreed, and they headed inside.  
The moment he stepped into the gym, Minako turned to him, and pulled him to the dance floor. The dance had started an hour ago, and was fully into the party when they had arrived. Everyone in the room, had a partner, and was dancing. He was used to the classical music that played at the dance he had gone to at the garden. He looked around, and saw couples close, dancing with their hips touching, and moving to a fast rhythm.  
Minako started swaying in front of him, and he copied her moves. He listened to the song, trying to keep up with the beat, and caught a few words. Minako was singing along, and when a certain part came, everyone on the floor screamed out, "I like big butts, and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny...!"  
He danced with her, and was able to keep up with everyone else on the dance floor. Minako looked at him, and flashed him a smile, that made him worry. She moved to the beat, and he followed closely. He inwardly smirked, and admitted to himself, that he was actually having fun.  
All too soon, the song ended, and they left the dance floor. They reached a table, where Usagi sat with Rei, and Ami. They were talking intently. When they reached the table, Usagi looked up, at them. The two fell into a seat, dripping with exertion from the face passed dancing.  
Turning her eyes to Squall, while he was looking around the dance floor, watching everyone dancing, she studied him closely. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, and a midnight blue dress shirt, that showed off his blue eyes. His brown hair framed his face, and his long bangs, fell into his gorgeous eyes.  
He looked at her, and she flushed, dropping her gaze to the floor. Minako scooted her chair closer to him, and held up a cup. "Here Squall have some punch." He took the cup, and nodded his thanks, as he set it down on the table. "I'm not thirsty at the moment, but thanks anyway."  
Usagi watched Minako's mouth drop, "Try it anyway. You don't know, maybe you're thirsty, and you don't know about it." He looked at her oddly, "No I'm fine."  
Rei turned to Squall, "Squall, since you invited Usagi along, why don't you take her out to dance."  
Usagi looked up startled, "me? Iie, I don't really like to dance and..." Squall ran his fingers through his hair, and looked away. The dark haired girl grinned, "Oh come on Usagi chan, it'll be fun. Loosen up some, and have fun." The blonde sighed, and stood, "alright."  
She looked up at him, and he stated, "You don't have to." Minako jumped to her feet, "He's right you don't have to, Hey Squall try some punch." She shoved the cup into his hands. He looked at the pink liquid inside, "No that's okay, Usagi?" Usagi sighed with defeat, but answered anyway, "It's alright, I do need to loosen up, I guess."  
He nodded, as he handed the cup to a man passing by, and led her out to the dance floor. The young man shrugged, and took a sip. Minako cried out in frustration, causing the man to turn to her. His glasses were huge, and his thick matty brown hair fell over his forehead, and into his eyes.  
Minako dropped into her chair, covering her face with her hands. Before she knew it, someone took her by the shoulders, and planted his lips on hers. Wrenching herself away, she slapped him, "Eechi!"  
The boy with glasses replied, "But my love..." Screaming, she shot back, "I'm not your love you baka!"  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder, seeing Minako ran away from Umino. She shook her head, an amused smile playing on her face. She turned back around as new song started up. They reached the dance floor, and stood in front of each other looking at the other awkwardly.   
Haruka waltz up towards them, with Michiru in her arms, and stated matter of factly "Are two going to dance, or just stand there like bakas?"  
Michiru frowned, "Haruka, don't bother them. If they don't want to dance, its fine." The couple turned, and moved back through the crowd, still dancing to the music.  
Usagi laughed nervously, "I've never really got the chance to slow dance with someone...and well..." Squall smiled, "either have I. Why don't we just take it slow, and see what happens." She nodded, but waited for him to go first.  
He slipped his arms around her waist, liked he saw many of the guys around him doing. He pulled her closer, and slowly started to move with the music. Usagi awkwardly reached up, and clasped her hands behind his neck.  
They moved to the music, neither one knowing who sang the song or what it was called. But it was slow, and easy for them to move with.  
Usagi looked at the strange necklace he wore, and asked, "do you always where that necklace?" He looked down at it, and nodded. "Yes, it gives me courage. My sister Ellon, who adopted me, gave it to me."   
She nodded, "is it a lion?"   
He smirked, "a lion's heart. It's shaped into a lion, but it means Lion Heart."   
She smiled, looking up at him. How could she feel so comfortable in his arms? So welcomed?  
Slowly, the song came to an end, and they pulled apart. He looked up, when his name was called out. He spotted Minako, looking for him.  
Usagi slightly frowned, at the fact that the dance ended to soon, and she wasn't quite ready to sit out for another dance.  
A faster song started, and Squall took her hand, and pulled her further into the ocean of bodies. She yelped, when she was pulled against him. Her eyes widened, when his hand rested on the lower part of her back, and one of his legs, parted hers. They moved together, following the beat of the song, and their hips swayed as one.  
She flushed red, when he looked down at her; his eyes were pair of smoldering blue flames. She caught a hint of passion in their depths, and she gasped.  
His free hand, took hold of one of hers, linking their fingers together. He raised their hands up, and slowly lowered it down. He brushed his knuckled against her cheek, and ran a finger along her neck. He watched her eyes darken, as her cheeks flushed.  
Her free hand moved up, attentively, touching his chest. She ran her fingers down, and then brought them up, rubbing his shoulder. Their hips grinned together as they moved, and swayed to the rhythm.  
The beat picked up, and they moved faster, their bodies never loosing contact. Their eyes never left the others as they danced.  
The song ended quickly, and they stopped moving, but still stood close enough, still touching. Slowly reality came back, leaving them breathless, and drenched with sweat. Usagi pulled away, her face red, and she mumbled something, before disappearing into the crowd.  
Squall watched her go, before he looked down at his hands, and stared in astonishment. Shaking his head, he moved through the crowd, heading for the snack stand.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi shut the bathroom door locking it behind her. She moved to the sink, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Reaching out, she flicked on the light switch, and continued to stare at her mirror image. She let out a shaky breath, and rested her forehead against the cool glass. "What's happening to me?"  
She thought about Squall, and went red with embarrassment. "Why'd he do that?" Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't need this. Didn't she have enough problems? And now her heart fluttered at even the thought of his name.  
She groaned, banging her head against the surface, and winced. She reeled back, and touched the red mark she made. Sighing, she turned around, as someone knocked on the door. "Hello? I'd like to go to the bathroom sometime soon."  
Frowning, Usagi replied, "I'll be out in a minute."  
The reply was, "you better, or I'll kick this damn door down, I really got to go!" Usagi moved to the door, and leaned against it. Silently, she pulled out her communicator, and studied the pink watch. She listened, from inside the bathroom, as a new song started, and the beat, was nice, the music calming, almost like it was trying to sooth someone's pain.  
She inhaled deeply, looking at the screen. Gnawing on her lips, she pressed a button, and listened as it beeped lightly. She waited patiently, waiting for the call to come through.  
'I just need to hear his voice, and everything will be fine again.'  
Tears clouded her eyes, as she thought about her dance with Squall. 'Iie, I'm wrong, all wrong.' She shook her head in denial. 'I love Mamo chan, and he loves me.'  
She sighed gratefully, as the screen clicked on. "Mamo chan." She waited patiently. Glancing up, she looked at the clock; it was nearly ten now. 'Baka.'  
She felt stupid now, calling him so early, but she just wanted to hear his voice, see him at least, and know that they were still together. She still loved him.   
She had to.  
Catching her bottom lip, she ignored the banging behind her. She stared at the screen, thinking of ending the call, when suddenly she heard a voice. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, and she listened.  
"Oh yes...Umhmm yes more..."  
Shocked, she dropped the little wristwatch on the floor, and stared at the image as tears formed in her eyes. She watched the two shadows moving in the dark room.  
Before she could feel pain, anger shot through her body. She stood up, and slammed her heel on the watch, breaking it into pieces. "Kono yaro." She moved across the bathroom, going to the stall. Her nails dug into her palms, and blood dripped to the floor.  
A new song started up, the beat faster than the last, and a voice began to scream through the bathroom door.  
Cut my life into Pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
She turned, after catching her image in the mirror. She stared at the face that looked back at her. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and her body shook with the pain in her heart.  
With a frustrated sob, she threw out her fist, slamming it into the mirror. It splintered, creating a spider web, before it shattered. Glass flew about her form. Shards cut into her skin, while others where embedded into her flesh. She didn't even flinch. She turned, moving back to the stall. More tears fell from her eyes, as she grabbed the toilet paper that was on the wall, and ripped it from where it had been. She threw it, denting the sink, chipping it.  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Rage seeped out of her, leaving her a walking zombie filled with pain, and sorrow.  
Unable to stand it, she moved to the bathroom door, trying to jerk it open. It didn't, and a sob escaped her lips. "Just open, kami bachiatara!" She slipped the lock out of place, and threw open the door.  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
She ran out, ignoring the girl that tried to get up in her face. She pushed through the crowd, reaching the exit. She stumbled out, on her heels, nearly falling over. She gasped for air, clutching her heart. Her hand shook, and people looked at her.  
Would it be wrong would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
She leaned against the wall, and yanked off her shoes, and threw them. A man jumped back with surprise, ready to yell at her. He stopped, when she covered her face with her hands. She took a shaky step away from the gym, ready to run away.  
People around her began whispering watching her, with confused looks, and curious glances. Glaring at them, she swung her hand, trying to rid the pain. The audience gasped, seeing the blood, that seeped into her once pale dress, and dripped from her bloody hand.  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm loosing my sight, loosing my mind  
She sobbed out, tears running away down her face, "Fakku it hurts!" The people stepped back, offended by her curses, as she held her hand. One of the woman, tried to reach out to her, offering her help, but the blonde just turned away, tears, and pain raking her body with uncontrollable sobs. She shook her head, "Fakku bakayaro!" Without another thought, she took off running down the sidewalk.  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing is alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying...  
  
?????  
  
Squall stepped out into the cold air, ready to leave the dance, now that he had danced with Minako enough times, to keep him dizzy all night.  
He glanced up, as a couple pointed to something on the ground. Looking down, he spotted blood. He frowned, and tugged his jacket closer. He took a cautious step in the direction of his apartment, when he spotted one of the girls from his class.  
He looked down at the blood again, when the dark haired girl pointed. "Hai I know what I saw. She came out here, covered in blood, whose I'm not sure."  
The man she was with asked, "Are you sure it was that ditzy blonde from Haruna's class?"  
The girl frowned at him, "what are you saying? I cant see or something? Of course it was Usagi. How could I not recognize that girl? She got such a lovely full head of hair, a girl would kill for."  
Frowning, Squall walked up to the two. "Did you say Usagi came out here?" The girl looked up at him, and smiled. "Hai Squall. She went that way. I've never heard that girl cuss so much in my life, until now. She looked really upset."  
Squall gave her curt nod, and took off running in the direction, the small drips of blood led.  
  
?????  
  
She tripped over something that had uplifted in her path. She hit the ground, landing on the grass, staining her knees, and her dress even more. A sob tore from her throat, and she clawed at the ground. Her nails dug into the dirt, forming lines, as she dragged her fingers back.  
Her body quivered, and it took every ounce of will in her, not to scream from the pain inside her heart. She hit the ground, with her fists, beating it with angry hits. "Bastard! Bastard!!!!! Fakku bastard!"  
She crumbled, her hands latching onto the blades of grass, as if it would keep her from falling from the cliff of pure pain and sorrow. She rubbed her face in the grass, smearing what was left of her makeup. Tears dried, only to be replaced with fresh ones.  
Finding strength, she pushed herself up onto her knees, and stared up at the sky. "Okaasan! Why? Oh kami okaasan it hurts so much. Make it go away!" She broke out into more shaking sobs, as she clutched a hand over her heart. It ached, and it bled.  
She looked out across the grass, and found a bench. Unwillingly, she stood, and nearly floated towards it. She didn't know how she found the strength to move from the ground, to the bench yards away. But she fell onto it, and felt the weight on her shoulders vanish. She curled up into a ball, pulling her knees up, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, grasping her dress in a firm grip. She leaned her head against the back of the bench, and let the tears fall freely, and let the pain come in waves.  
Unlike her normal whines, or wailing, she cried out a heartfelt sob that made her body shake with an unbearable pain, and sorrow.  
"Why does it have to hurt so much?"  
  
?????  
  
Squall stopped near a tree, breathing heavily. Glancing around, he searched for a trail she might have made for him. He looked up, and saw the moon. Unlike the other night, it was a full moon, with a hint of red. Frowning, he eyed the way the rays shinned down on a single spot, beyond the trees in front of him.  
Nodding, he jogged across the grass, to the trees, and pushed his way in. He moved through the trees, taking care, not to brush up against them. He pushed a large branch out of his way, and ducked under it, before letting it go. That's when he heard it. The sound was so faint; he would have missed it, if he hadn't been listening.  
He moved through the trees faster, jumping over a log with ease. He neared the end, and was able to recognize the sound now that he was closer. He shoved a branch out of his way, so he could see out in the clearing.  
On a bench, was the huddled form of Usagi; the moon's rays blanketed her in its warmth and shine. He quietly stepped out, being carefully not to make a sound. He moved across the grass, stopping where an imprint had been made. He stared down, and saw blood smeared on the already dark grass.  
He looked up, staring at Usagi's huddled form. She was shaking, and he could hear her crying from here. He started towards her again, coming up from behind. He stopped at the bench, staring at her for only a second.  
Reaching out, he touched her shoulder. She flinched, burying her face, so he couldn't see it. But she couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Usagi?" He felt her tense beneath his hand, but he didn't pull back. He saw goosebumps form on her skin. Cursing under his breath, he jerked off the jacket he had brought with him, and draped it over her shoulders.  
She drew in a shaky breath, but refused to look at him. "What do you want?" Her voice wobbled, and he felt something inside him give a nice jerk at his heart. "Are you alright?"  
She jerked her head up and down, but a sob escaped her lips. He scowled, "you're a terrible liar." She choked on a sob, which strangled the laugh that wanted to come out. She lifted her head, wiping her eyes, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.  
He took a seat behind her, "Are you okay? I mean it, this time tell me the truth."  
She took a few minutes, to collect her wits, before she turned her head to look at him. She had tearstains on her cheeks, a dirt smudge on her chin, and blood smeared across her face, from when she tried to wipe her eyes. Slowly she shook her head, fresh tears filling her eyes. Her bottom lips trembled, and Squall felt fury well up inside him.  
Cursing under his breath, he jumped to his feet, only to move in front of her. Without her consent, he reached out, and lifted her up in his arms, cradling her much like he would a baby.  
She didn't fight him, but buried her face in his shirt, trying to hide her tears, and her pain. Squall turned, and headed for the fastest way out of the park. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
He turned the knob, to the door, and eased it open carefully. He stepped inside the dark apartment, and shut the door behind him, using his foot. He moved to the light switch, and flicked it on.  
Once the lights flooded the room, Usagi lifted her head, and looked around. "Where are we?" She had long ago stopped crying, but instead, had let herself; loose herself, in his arms. She had let everything fall away, leaving her raw from the emotions, but in less pain. Looking down, he replied, "My apartment."  
She nodded, and snuggled closer to his body, wanting his heat, needing his comfort, to keep her there.  
He moved to the bedroom, where he turned the light on, and moved to the bed. He gently laid her down, where she instantly curled up.   
He stared at her tiny shivering from on the large bed.   
Her eyes were closed, and her hands gripped the bedding, like a life support. "You need a bath." He moved to the adjoining bathroom, and pushed open the door. He flicked the switch on, and stepped into the small room. He moved to the large bath, turning the facets, and turned the temperature to hot. He plugged the tub, and watched for a second, as heat rose from the water. Testing it with his fingers, he nodded.  
He walked back into the bedroom, and found her sitting on his bed now, looking at the tub, with dead eyes. Her make-up, was gone, along with all the tears she had shed. Her hair, had fallen out of the clip, and now fell around her like a cape. Her eyes looked dual, from all the emotional strain. The dress she had worn wasn't even the same anymore. It had been torn, and bled through. Grass marred the chest, while dirt lined the trims.   
He moved towards her, and knelt down in front of her. Her gaze moved from the bath, to him. He reached up, where the nice pearls still hung around her neck, and unclasped the back. He pulled the pearls away, and set them down on the nightstand. He moved to her wrist, and undid the pearls there, and placed them next to the necklace.  
He looked into her eyes asking her, but she didn't comply, she didn't even move. All that could be heard in the room, was the running water, and them both breathing.  
His blood roared in his ears, knocking out any sound, and clouded everything. Taking his time, he reached up behind her back, and undid the neck. He watched, and waited. But still she didn't move, just watched him, with unfeeling eyes.  
Letting out a breath of air, he moved down, taking the zipper, and slowly slid it down. He pulled back, standing. He reached down, and pulled her back up into his arms.  
Slowly, he moved into the bathroom, and shut the door behind them. He sat her down on the edge of the tub. "Do you want me to leave?"  
He waited a beat, then another, and refused to continue, without her word. Slowly, as if it took the last of her energy, she shook her head, and her body began to shiver. Knowing that she was about ready to break down, he threw caution, and common sense out the window.  
He pulled her up, and slowly pulled the dress down. He fought control, as the dress slapped against the tiled floor. Inhaling deeply, he reached down, and tugged down her panties, and let them slip to her ankles. Helping her, she stepped out of them, and he kicked them to the side, along with her dress. He pushed the curtain back, and helped her inside the tub. Once he was sure, she was relaxed in the hot water, he reached over for a washcloth.  
He dunked it into the water, before he finally looked at her. She was staring at him, gratitude shining in her eyes, even though; they still held that haunted look.  
"What happened?"  
She didn't say anything, but her eyes still held his. He sighed, looking away, and took the cloth, rubbing it over her thigh.   
"Mamoru."   
His jaw clenched, the muscles working. He rubbed the cloth against her leg, washing away the stains. When he finished with one leg, he moved to the next leg, starting with her feet, and worked his way up.  
She kept her eyes on him, emotions flickering in her eyes. "That's why he wont call." The way she said it, sounded like she figured out the answer to an important question. He looked at her, his eyes flickering over her face, before meeting with her eyes. He rubbed soap over her stomach, and chest, lathering up the suds. He looked away, and doused the washrag, into the water, soaking it, before pulling it out. He squeezed the cloth in his hand, and water rained down on her breasts, and stomach. He brought the cloth down, going over her skin, to rid the soap from her body.  
"Artigato Squall."  
He looked at her, registering the word into his mind, and nodded. She looked away, staring at the water, with those unfeeling eyes.  
He soon finished cleaning her, and had been able to wash away traces of her tears on her cheeks, before he pulled the plug. Water drained swiftly around her shaking form. Taking a towel, he covered her body the best her could. He eased her out of the tub, and set her down on the toilet. He took out a first aid, and inspected her hand.  
Taking tweezers, he pulled out the remaining shards of glass that were still there, before he took disinfectant to them. After that, he took gauze tape, to the gapping wound to her hand, and wrapped it tightly. He secured the tape, before putting the first aid away in the cupboard under the sink. Standing, he picked her back up, and left the bathroom, after turning off the lights. He eased her down on the bed, and left her there.  
He walked to the closet, and looked through his things. Picking a shirt, he pulled it out, with a hard yank, and shut the closet door. He moved back towards her. He tugged it down over her head, and pulled her arms through the sleeves. He tossed the towel away, and discarding it into the corner of the room. Moving away, he walked to a dresser, and looked through them. He grabbed a pair of boxers, before going back to the bed.  
She was a like a doll almost, but she was alive, and breathing. He laid her down on her back, and slipped the boxers up. He lifted her up, his hand on her lower back, as he jerked the boxers over her butt, and to her waist. Sighing, he looked down at her; she was staring at him again.  
Her hair framed her face, and fanned out over the bed, still wet from the bath, but slowly drying.   
He moved away, and switched the lights off in the room.   
When he turned, she was sitting on the bed, looking at her hands.  
Frowning, he went to the bed, and took a seat next to her. "Feeling any better?" She looked up at him, and slowly nodded. "Artigato Squall. Domo Artigato."  
The corner of his mouth lifted, and he nodded, "You're welcome." He tilted his head slightly, as he stared at her face. Something in him urged him to do something, anything, but his mind was at a blank.  
Suddenly, she leaned towards him, and her lips brushed his. It was quick, and was over before it started. She turned her head to the side, frustration all over her face.  
He blinked, shock slowly draining from him, as he stared at her in disbelief.  
"Gomen, I shouldn't have...but you've been nothing but nice to me...and...and..." She was stammering over her words, trying to find the right ones to say.   
Taking action, he took hold of her chin, in his hand, holding it gently. Slowly, he moved closer. He watched her, as her eyes fell to his mouth, staring at it in wonder. He moved closer, and her eyes fell shut. He brushed his lips across hers, as if he was testing himself.  
Her lips parted, and she tried to move closer to him. He moved back to her again, touching lips, this time lingering longer than last time. He pulled back, where they're lips still could touch, if either one tried.  
"What about..." he kissed her again, this time, tasting her lips with his tongue, before he pulled back again. "What about...Rinoa...?" His lips claimed hers once more, and this time, he didn't pull away. Tilting her head under his, he tasted her. He deepened the kiss, as she shifted, her hands running over his chest, and grasping his shoulders.  
He felt her crawl onto his lap, and he groaned. His hands fell to her waist, rubbing her sides. She gasped their lips separating for only a second, before she came back. Need tugged at them both, feeding them farther than they should go.  
Usagi's hands came up, framing his face, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed herself closer to him, not wanting the kiss to end.  
Squall pulled back, and their eyes met. They both gasped for air, their lungs deprived for too long. His heart was racing in his chest, and everything inside him, urged him to continue. His hands roamed up inside her shirt, massaging her back gently. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. They fell back against the bed hunger raging through them both. Moving around, they laid on top of the blankets, with her on top of him, and her hands itching to rip his clothes off of him.  
He pulled back again, trying to collect his thoughts. She stared down at him, her eyes dark with passion, and want. He watched as the color dwindled, and sleep started to tug at her. With a sigh, he rolled them over to their sides, and watched her.  
Her hands grasped the sleeves of his shirt, holding on tightly. Her eyes began to droop, and sleep claimed her quickly. He let out a breath of air, and shifted slightly to get comfortable. Once he stopped moving, she curled up against him, her body fitting perfectly against his. Sleep tugged at him, and unconsciously, he draped an arm over her waist, and wrapped it around her back, holding her close.  
Before his eyes closed, he saw her snuggle closer to him, and he fell fast asleep, with Usagi in his arms.  
  
?????  
  
Groaning, she opened her eyes, to find herself alone in a large bed. Blankets had been pulled up to her chin. Glancing around without moving, she studied the room she was in.  
White walls, decorated with nothing, but a mirror on the far wall, and a window in front of her. The floor was made up of royal blue carpet, soft enough, to sleep on. The bed she laid on was queen size, with plain white sheets, fluffy pillows, a soft light blue blanket, and a dark blue comforter.  
She inhaled deeply, and she could smell food cooking. The scent was so strong; it had come into the room, even with the door shut. She didn't dare move from where she laid, afraid if she did, she would feel pain.  
She heard the door to the room open, and stiffened from under the blankets. She heard someone step into the room, and heard the sound of dishes clattering together. Curious, she rolled her head to the side, and looked at the door. She blinked in surprise.  
"Squall?"  
He froze, as if he hadn't expected her to be awake. Slowly, he moved his eyes to her, and asked, "So you're awake?" She flushed, and sat up on the bed. Rubbed her eyes, she looked around. "What time is it?"  
Squall moved towards the bed, and handed her a plate full of breakfast, before answering, "three o'clock."  
She looked up at him with startled eyes, "at night?" He slightly frowned, and shook his head, glancing over at the curtains, that blocked the window. "No, in the morning."  
She sighed in relief, and looked down at the plate on her lap. She picked up the fork, studying it. "You made this?" He nodded, sitting down at the end of the bed.  
Usagi smiled sheepishly, when her stomach growled. "Guess I'm hungry." She started eating, shoveling the food into her mouth. Squall watched fascinated by the way she was able to eat so fast, and so much, and looked the way she did.  
Finished, Usagi put the plate on the nightstand, and rubbed her stomach, "that was yummy Squall, you're an excellent cook." He smirked, studying her. His eyes fell to her hand, as he asked, "how are you feeling?"  
Sighing, her head bent down, her chin resting on her chest. "Hai, I'm okay now. Artigato for taking care of me Squall." She lifted her eyes, to look at him. He was staring at the wall in front of him, a frowned fixed on his face. "For everything." He turned his gaze to her, and a single eyebrow rose.  
She flushed, looking away, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Here I'll take your plate." He stood, and moved to the nightstand, taking her plate, and left the room.  
Sitting there all alone, she fiddled with the blanket that covered her waist down. "I should call my okaasan, and tell her..." "She called. Woke me up around twelve last night. I told her you were staying the night, since my place was closer, and you were too tired to go all the way home." He walked back into the room, leaning against the doorjamb. "She said, you had to be home by two today, to tell her all about the dance."  
Usagi nodded, "artigato for not telling her." He shrugged, eyeing her closely. She met his gaze, "Nani?" He shrugged again, this time pushing himself from the door, and moved across the room. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
She frowned, looking away. "Not really." He took a seat next to her, "is it really that bad?" He sounded skeptical, disbelieving. Anger shot through her before she could even think about his question. She snapped, "What do you think?" She shot him a hard gaze, unable to hide the heat that licked her veins, and increased the adrenalin rush.  
Catching the warning in her voice, he shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think. I found you last night in the park, in tears, bleeding from multiple cuts on your body. You went into shock last night you know that, and had come close to breaking down completely."  
She looked down at her lap, and sighed long and deep. "I...I'm not ready to tell anyone, not yet." Squall nodded, and shifted closer to her. Taking care not to startle her, he wrapped an arm over her shoulders, and let her lean against him. "Its alright Usagi."  
Even though on the outside, he looked calm, and his voice was cool, on the inside, his blood was roaring in his veins. She inhaled sharply, and sighed in relief, knowing that he was there for her, at least for now. He looked down, seeing only the top of her head, the golden hair, which was let down. He thought about last night, and frowned. It had started out bad, and led to what, he wasn't too sure he was ready to even think about yet. He was still trying to get passed the part at the park, let alone what nearly happened here on his bed.  
She had been vulnerable, and he was now thankful, he had stopped before things went to far.  
She looked up, meeting his eyes. They sat on the bed, in a dark room. Light had yet to rise outside his window, and the moon wasn't out anymore. Slowly, her hand grasped the front of his shirt, holding it like a vise.  
He saw it, in her eyes, like he had last night, and knew he needed to get out of there, while he still had the control. He tried to think of something, tried to remember Rinoa, but couldn't even conjure up her face in his mind.  
"Squall?"  
He his breath caught, and he wanted to look away, but his eyes never left her mouth. "Yea?" He watched, as she licked her lips, before answering, "Don't leave me." She sounded so desperate, needing to know that he was there for her, that she wouldn't leave him. He tried, but found himself drowning in her eyes, and couldn't find a way out in the pools of darkness.  
He touched her face, framing it with his hands, and leaned in, hovering above her lips. Her eyes clouded over, nearly shut. Knowing it was too late, he whispered, "never." He captured her lips, in a passionate kiss, that sent both their minds exploding.  
Instantly, she moved pulling herself close to him, clinging to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers loosing themselves in his hair.  
Taking action, she parted her lips beneath his, and attentively, ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Groaning, he tilted his head, deepening the kiss, devouring her taste, like a greedy kid would with a candy bar. She gasped against his lips, as she straddled his lap, wanting to be closer, pressing her body against his. They fell over, her back hitting the mattress. He pulled back, only to look into her eyes. They were dark with passion, and want. Not understanding, what he was throwing himself into; he reached down with wandering hands. He grasped the shirt she wore, pushing it up.  
He watched her face, as he lifted the shirt up. Her arms rose, and he pulled the shirt up over her head, and he tossed it out of the away. Moving down, he grasped the waistband of the boxers. She arched up against him so he could yank them down to her ankles, and she kicked them off.  
He kissed her again, his hands roaming over her body, making her wriggle. He felt her hands on his chest, and he felt her fingers unbutton his shirt. He pulled back, and ripped it off the rest of the way, the buttons snapping. He wrestled out of it, making her giggle, at his frustration. Once he got his arms out, he threw it into a corner of the room.  
He leaned back down, claiming her lips again, unable to get enough of her taste. She kissed back, tilting her head beneath his, moving her lips against his. With clumsy fingers, she unclasped the button of his pants, and slid the zipper down.  
He caught her hands in his, lifting them up over her head. He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. He kissed her lips, once, twice, before he pulled away. "But..." He silenced her with another kiss, before pulling back again. "You first."  
She frowned; trying to figure his meaning, when suddenly pleasure shot through her body, causing her to cry out, and her body to arch. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter thirteen  
  
Ikuko opened the oven door, and picked up the potholders. She pulled the pie out, setting it down on the rack, before shutting the oven door. She turned the oven off, and ended the timer. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. 'Nearly two...'  
Turning, she tossed the potholders to the counter, and left the kitchen. "Shingo!" She only waited a few minutes, before the twelve-year-old boy came down the stairs. "Hai okaasan?"  
She frowned, as she crossed her arms over her chest, causing the boy to freeze. "You forgot to make your bed this morning." The brown haired boy winced, knowing full well he was in trouble. She shook a finger at him, "How many times do I need to remind you young man? Now I want you to clean your room top to bottom."  
Sulking, he nodded, and hurried back upstairs. She waited till she heard his door close, before turning back into the kitchen. She found her husband tasting her fresh baked pie. "Kenji Tsukino!" He touched the pan the pie was in, and cursed, jumping back with a loud yell.  
Stalking towards him, she placed her hands on her hips. "You're worst than the kids. Kenji, I just baked that, couldn't you wait till I dished you up a piece?" The older man, pouted, "Gomen honey, but it smelled so good, and I missed lunch."  
Narrowing her eyes, Ikuko replied curtly, "That's no excuse. Now go to your office, and clean it!"  
"But..."  
"March!"  
Without another word, Kenji took off to his office in the basement. Sighing, Ikuko moved to the counter, and put the potholders away.  
She heard the front door open, and shut. "Usagi is that you dear?"  
"Hai okaasan."  
Ikuko wiped her hands on her apron, and moved to the living room. She spotted her musume, as the young blonde stepped from the entry hall, and into the room. Ikuko raised an eyebrow, at her musume's attire. "Don't let your otosan see you like that."  
Usagi looked up, startled, to see her okaasan in the room. "Hai okaasan." Ikuko frowned, and studied the blonde, "Is something wrong Usagi chan?" The girl flushed, shaking her head.  
Knowing her musume well, Ikuko replied sharply, "In your room right now young lady. I'll be up there in a minute, and you can tell me exactly what's on your mind."  
She watched, as her musume took off up the stairs, and heard the door shut. Nodding, a smile slowly appeared on her face, "Oh fun, an okaasan and musume talk!" Rubbing her hands together, she hurried to get cleaned up, before going upstairs.  
  
?????  
  
The bells jingled, as he stepping into the arcade. "Afternoon Squall." Startled to hear his name, he looked up, only to find Motoki. He nodded in the blonde's direction, and asked, "Can I get a coffee, black please."  
Motoki nodded, "Hai, sure." The blonde haired man left to the kitchen, leaving Squall alone.  
With a sigh, he fell into a booth in the far corner, so he could be alone with his thoughts. He ran a weary hand through his already tousled hair, and groaned with disdain.  
Dropping his face into his hands, he massaged his scalp, trying to ease the tension building up, since he left his apartment, minutes earlier.  
"Here you go."  
He jerked his head up, and stared at the coffee inside the cup, before looking up at Motoki. "Thanks." Motoki nodded, "iie problem." He moved, leaving to the counter.  
Squall found himself staring at a digital clock. By now, Usagi was at home, most likely talking with her mother, and afraid to tell her everything. Shaking his head, he grabbed the cup, lifting it to his lips, and took a long swallow.  
The door to the arcade slid open, and a jingle filled the silence in the air. He didn't dare look up, having the oddest feeling, he knew who it was.  
The last person he wanted to see at the moment sat in front of him, a frown on her face. Her hair, unlike usual, was pulled back into a high ponytail, the long dark locks, falling down, and curving in, at her butt. Her dark eyes stared at him, assessing him closely.  
She was dressed in a pair of black slacks, and fancy dark brown halter-top, and on her feet, where a pair of styled black leather, high heeled platforms. "Hello."  
A thin eyebrow rose, and she held up a finger to Motoki, asking for her usual. They waited in silence, till he came by, with a cup similar to his, but filled with green tea, and left.  
Taking the cup in both hands, she lifted it to her lips, and took a small sip, before setting it back down. Finally, she met his gaze, and clasped her hands in front of her. "So did you have fun?"  
This time, he raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was trying to get at. "Sure. I danced with Minako enough times, to remind me never to again, and danced with Usagi a couple of times." He shrugged it off, and took another swallow of the hot liquid in his cup, before setting it down.  
Her lips formed a straight line, and she leaned across the table. "Cut the crap, I know what happened." Why wasn't he surprised? Feeling guilty, he tried to speak, but she caught him off. "Couldn't you have found another way, to take her mind off that kono yaro?" He narrowed his eyes, and slowly it dawned on him, that the woman in front of him, had mistaken what he had done with Usagi, as his way of easing her pain. Disgusted, he slammed the cup, he was holding, when he had tried to drink more, onto the table. Coffee splashed over the rim, and onto the tabletop.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? What happened last night, had nothing, nothing to do with..." the woman raised her hand, her eyes glanced from Motoki, who was staring at them with disbelief. She shook her head, and slowly smiled. She then whispered in a hushed tone, so that Motoki wouldn't over hear, "good. I almost feared that, that was the reason."  
She pulled back, resting against the back of the booth she was sitting in. Squall frowned, "what?" He shook his head, trying to figure out her meaning, but couldn't find one.  
She sighed, waving her hand out in front of her, "what happened last night, between you and..." she paused glancing at Motoki. "Well, I had begun to fear, that last night, was just your way of trying to ease her pain. But now I see, that I had nothing to worry about."  
She lifted the cup, and took another sip, before setting it down. Squall frowned, "wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me, that you knew all of this was going to happen?"  
She shook her head, "iie, I'm not telling you anything. Well except, that I hope you plan to stick this out. I mean if you don't, you'll have a lot of enemies." Her eyes flashed, proving her point.  
He sighed, falling back against the booth. "What do you think I am, an asswhole? No, I don't plan on leaving her alone, like that bastard, what's his name."  
The woman nodded, "That's all I wanted to know." She stood, setting down a couple of yen, before she left the arcade. Squall sighed, mentally kicking himself. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into now?'  
He shook his head, and looked out the window watching Setsuna's retreating form. Looking away, he once again, dropped his head into his hands, and inwardly groaned.  
Motoki wiped the table with a damp rag, and shook his head. 'Damn, who needs a soap opera, when all you have to do is listen to people talk while you work?' He shook his head again, and tossed the rag into a bin, before leaving to the kitchen.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi tugged the shorts down, feeling them ride up a bit, and sighed with frustration. The doors opened in front of her, and the bells jingled. She stepped into the Crown Arcade, feeling a pair of eyes land on her.  
"Usagi?"  
Flushing from head to toe, she bowed her head, loose hair curtaining her face. "Gomen nasasi Motoki kun, for being... late."  
Motoki rounded the counter, and walked up towards her. He bent down, trying to see her face, "Usagi is that you?" She looked up, still red from embarrassment. She nodded her head vigorously, blonde hair whipping at the air freely.  
"You look great."  
She blinked, "Honto?" He nodded, "What happened? Why the sudden change?"  
She followed him to the counter, sitting down in the stool, and scooted herself closer. "Well, my okaasan said I needed a make over...after I told her a few things." She swallowed hard, trying to fight down her embarrassment. "I think she went a little far."  
Motoki shook his head, and slid a chocolate shake towards her. "What did you tell her, that made her do all of this?" He pointed to the hair. Usagi instinctively touched it.  
It had once been as long as her knees, but now the golden strands fell loosely over her shoulders, resting neatly against her breasts. She gnawed on her bottom lip. "I found out something last night..." She looked away, staring down at her lap.  
Her okaasan had gone crazy, after finding out, taking her shopping getting her hair done, and make-up bought for her, before dropping her off at the arcade. She flushed, and took the shake sipping at it.  
"I told her what happened at the dance." She held up her hand, causing Motoki gasped. "Kuso, Usagi what the hell happened to you?" Wincing at his choice of words, she looked away, "I punched a mirror."  
"Nani?"  
She smiled foolishly, "I got upset that's all, and lost my temper. You know how I am?" Motoki shook his head, "not as much as I thought." Frowning, she dropped down from the stool, "well I'm here to work, not dawdle." Cheerier, than she had been all week, she skipped behind the counter, grabbing an apron, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
A few minutes passed, and she came back out, her hair pulled back up into a high ponytail, and he noticed the silver highlights that intermixed with the gold. "Did you get highlights done, to?"  
She glanced at him, shaking her head, "iie, just cut, shaped and thinned why?" Frowning, he shook his head, "Nothing." He slid a rag to her, and asked, "Could you wipe down the tables for me?"  
"Hai."  
She took the rag, and moved to the tables, and started cleaning them one by one.  
  
?????  
  
Squall walked out of the bathroom, and let the door shut quietly behind him. It didn't take him long to see that Motoki and him weren't alone anymore.  
She was standing over a table next to his, washing it. He recognized her; even though she looked completely different then she had when he dropped her off at her house.  
He could only stand there, looking at her, afraid to approach her. His eyes swooped over her, drinking in her image like wine. Her hair, had been cut, and thinned. She tossed her head to the side, and her ponytail slipped over her right shoulder, as she leaned against the table with one hand. The ends brushed against her shoulder blade, before she pulled back, and it whipped the air, hitting her neck.  
His eyes roamed down to her body. She was dressed in a short pair of loose black cloth shorts that barely covered her rump, and exposed her long toned legs. A long white dress shirt, fit loosely around her torso, and the sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. A black vest covered it, but was left open, underneath the apron, that tied around her neck, and around her slender waist. His eyes swept down her long legs, and found on her feet, were a pair of white socks, and a pair of black sneakers.  
She sighed, moving to his table, and picked up his empty cup, and moved to the counter, "want me to clean this?"  
Motoki nodded, "hai Usagi chan, if you want." She nodded, a smile on her face. She moved behind the counter, stopping at the kitchen doors. "Motoki kun."  
"Hai?"  
She turned looking at him, "I wont be able to come into work three weeks from now."  
"Why is that Usagi chan?" He looked up her, stopping from wiping the counter. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm going to the doctor."  
"Nani? Are you alright?"  
She giggled, "Hai Motoki kun. I'm just going in for a check up is all. I'll be able to come in the next day." He nodded, and let her enter the kitchen. Squall came out of the small hallway of the bathrooms, and moved to the counter. He stared at the doors, with a frown.  
Motoki looked at him, "Something wrong?"  
He blinked, looking at the blond haired man, "Yea." He shook his head, looking away with a frown. Motoki tossed the towel into a bin. "If you want to talk with her, go ahead." Surprised, Squall looked at him, before nodding gratefully. He rounded the counter, and walked into the kitchen awkwardly.  
"Motoki kun, you don't trust me with the dishes do you?"  
She turned around, and the smile disappeared from her face. "Squall?" She dropped the dishrag, and leaned against the counter for support. He moved with ease towards her, crossing the kitchen, to reach her, in only a few long strides.  
Before he could say anything, she moved against him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and pulled his face to hers. Once their lips touched, he swept her up into his arms, and off the floor. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and she tilted her head under his.  
He groaned, and took a step to one side, and the counter ended. He stumbled forward, her back hitting the wall, and his hands moved down her sides, before they gripped her thighs.  
She gasped, opening her mouth against his, and he darted in, unable to hold in his greed for her. Her fingers lost themselves in his hair, and she latched onto the thick locks, as the kiss deepened.  
He pulled back, needing air, and time to think. Her hands slid down to his face, and she kissed his lips, and whispered, "I can't stop thinking about you." She kissed him again, and he groaned. His hand came up, and grabbed a hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head.  
He couldn't control the built up want that poured out, when ever she kissed him. He couldn't stop the passion that licked his veins, and pushed him over the edge, whenever he was near her. And he couldn't control the need for her.  
"Motoki kun, is Usagi chan around?"  
"Hai, she's in the kitchen, I'll get her for you."  
"Domo artigato."  
He ripped himself away from her, and let her slid down to her feet. He looked away, and it took every effort in him, not to go back to her. He stumbled back, trying to regain control of his betraying body.  
Usagi leaned against the wall, knowing her legs weren't strong enough to hold her up.  
Motoki opened the door, and poked his head in. "Hope I'm not interrupting, but Makoto is here." Usagi nodded, and found strength. She pushed herself from the wall, and started across the kitchen. She moved passed Motoki, and ducked out into the arcade.  
Squall let out a breath of air, feeling all his senses come back in waves. He stumbled back against the wall, and slid to the floor. Groaning, he latched fists full of his hair in his hands, and held on.  
Motoki shook his head, and stepped into the kitchen, letting the door shut behind him. "Having problems?" Squall looked up, and nodded, "Yea." Motoki smiled a knowing smile, and moved to the frustrated young man on the floor.  
He took a seat next to him, and stated, "I have a feeling I know what's going on. At first, I suspected you and Setsuna, but now..." he looked at the door, and shook his head.  
"I can't say, that I know what you're going through, or that I've been there, but I know that it must be something." He grinned, and patted Squall on the shoulder. "I think your perfect for her."  
Squall looked at him with a questionable look. Motoki leaned his head against the wall. "I had a feeling what Mamoru was doing in America. And her new look, and you, just proved what I had begun to believe. At first, they made I nice couple, but there was something missing in their relationship."  
He smirked, "something that the two of you have." Squall flushed, feeling foolish, that they were talking about him and Usagi. He sighed, easing the tension inside him, "But what if I have to leave?"  
Their eyes met, and Motoki replied calmly, "She'll follow you."  
Squall shook his head, not sure, "What if she cant?" The blond haired man grinned, "She'll find away."  
Squall sighed uneasily, and climbed to his feet. He helped Motoki up, and they left the kitchen. They found Usagi surrounded by all of her friends, who were fussing over her, about her hair.  
He stared at her, and she looked up, her eyes glowing with spirit once again. He glanced around the girls, counting heads, and found eight. Frowning, he added Setsuna into the group of friends, and got nine in all.  
Usagi giggled, flipping her hair off her shoulders, and showed a V for victory to Haruka, since their conversation switched to track. She glanced over her shoulder, catching his eyes. Suddenly realization dawned on him, and the answer to his question stared him in the eye. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

(Warning spoilers, warning, I warn you now, this chapter contains spoilers)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Tossing her apron onto the counter, she waved to the young man behind the counter. "Bye Motoki kun. I'll be over early tomorrow."  
He nodded, waving as she left the arcade. At that time, a young man stood from his booth. He set a few yen onto the counter, before leaving as well.  
Frowning Motoki watched as the tall blond haired man followed the road Usagi took everyday to get home.  
Usagi tugged her vest closer to her body, and buttoned it trying to warm herself up in the setting sun. She looked up into the sky, and watched as the blue was transformed into pinks, soft reds and oranges. She sighed wistfully, feeling her heart flutter, as her mind wandered to a certain person. She smiled softly, her eyes glazing over.  
Forgetting about the cold, she slowed her pace, in no hurry to get home. Reaching up, she tugged out her ponytail, and stuffed the band in her pocket. Her hair whipped in the wind, and she loved the feel of it. Feeling giddy inside, she wanted to do something drastic, not that she already had.  
Glancing out at the road, she worked up her courage, and skipped across the street. Bobbing her head left then right, she entered the thick trees, and stepped out into the park.   
The dance was already long forgotten.   
She passed the bench she had sat on for an hour crying, and moved on. She followed the trail making her way to the other side of the park.  
She let her feet carry her to her new destination. She stepped out into the street, and crossed the road. She glanced both ways and frowned. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out a few coins, and moved to the pay phone. Glancing at her palm, she dialed a number, and waited as it rang.  
"Yea."  
"Hey."  
"Usagi?"  
Her heart skipped a beat, and she leaned against the wall of the phone booth. "Hai it's me." She turned her back to the door, and bit her bottom lip.  
"Is something wrong?"  
She inhaled sharply, and shook her head, letting out the air she held. "Iie, I just, forgot your address." She flushed, and pursed her lips, and hoped he wouldn't be mad, that she wanted to come over already. Mamoru had always been upset about her coming over so much.  
Suddenly a wave of anxiety hit her, and she feared, that he would yell at her, or insult her, or maybe tell her off. Her hand began to shake, and she felt tears start to cling to her eyes.  
She heard him chuckle, and everything vanished, in a blink of an eye. "I don't blame you, I got lost before, trying to find it. Do you know the Tansei café?"  
"Hai."  
"My apartment is right across from it. Second floor, door number 213."  
Usagi grinned, ready to thank him, when suddenly there was a knock. Still smiling, she turned, looking at the young man outside the phone booth. Still holding the phone, she studied him. Short wild blond hair, and cold blue eyes, he was dressed in blue jeans, and a red short sleeve shirt.  
"Can I help you?" Then it dawned on her, "oh, I'll be off the phone in a second." She tried to get rid of the feeling, that she knew the man. Just looking at him, sent a shivers down her spine, and warnings went off in her head.  
"Hello Usagi."  
"Nani?" She turned back around to him, "How do you know my name?" The man smirked, and suddenly she knew who he was. "Iie!"  
"I know I lot more than that."  
She barely gasped, before he attacked her. His strong arms wrapped around her, and jerked her out of the phone booth. She tried to scream, but his hand clamped over her mouth. She wriggled against him, fighting the whole time, as he dragged her out onto the empty street, and they vanished.  
  
?????  
  
They appeared in abandoned building, and he tossed her to the floor. She hit the ground rolling. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited. "Get up Sailor Moon."  
Gritting her teeth, she forced herself up to her hands and knees. Her head whipped up, and she looked at him. "Jadeite!" His disguise melted away, and his clothes were formed into his general uniform. "Glad you remembered me Sailor Moon."  
She climbed to her feet, but never took her eyes away from him. "How'd you survive? Tuxedo Mask killed you." He sneered, "That pathetic wimp, please. It was Queen Beryl that bitch, that locked me away in eternal sleep."  
She frowned, "How'd you break free?" He tilted his head to the side, thinking. "I'm not sure really. A light broke through the crystal I had been encased in, and here I am, ready to kill you."  
As he talked, she reached inside her subspace pocket, searching for her communicator. He looked at her, catching her in the act. "Transform already, I'll wait."  
She searched, but realized, that she didn't have her communicator, because she had destroyed it at the dance. She paled at the thought, and knew she had to fight alone. Regaining her wits, she pulled out her brooch.  
Inhaling deeply, she held it up, and shouted, "Moon Eternal Make-up!" She was bathed in light, and as soon as they vanished, Eternal Sailor Moon replaced Usagi.  
"So you've changed your outfit, and grown wings, big deal." Usagi took a stance, ready to defend herself if need be. "What no speech?" She reached up, and threw out her tiara at him. Scowling he held up a hand, "you're as weak and pathetic as were the last time we fought."  
The tiara flew back, and she caught it, replacing it on her brow.  
Forming a ball of energy, he threw it at her. She dodged to the right, but he came up behind her, and slammed a fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She flew back, hitting a wall. She peeled herself off of it, and threw out her tiara again. He held up a shield. Taking her chance, she ran up behind him, and swung her staff. It hit him in the back, knocking him forward. His shield vanished, and the tiara struck him in the chest. He cried out with rage, whirling around, and threw himself at her.  
She gasped, as his body knocked into hers, and they hit the ground hard. Pinning her beneath him, he held up a hand, forming an energy blast, "I wont let you live any longer Sailor Moon."  
He watched with satisfaction, as her eyes widened with horror, fear encasing her heart. Chuckling, he rose up off of her, aiming the blast at her.  
"Meteor!"  
Startled, Jadeite looked up, to see someone standing in the doorway to the building. Looking up, he was too late, to dodge the large boulders that came from the ceiling.  
Squall glanced down, and shouted, "Usagi get out of the way." She was startled to hear her name, but she forced herself to roll. She jumped to her feet, holding her staff. Jadeite cursed, blood pouring from multiple wounds. "Wait till we meet again Sailor Moon!"  
He vanished, but from the walls, youmas climbed out, all shapes, and kinds. Sailor Moon rushed to Squall's side, "how did you..." he shook his head, "It doesn't matter right now. Lets get rid of them, before they decide to leave the building and attack innocent people."  
Usagi nodded, her eyes hardening. She held her staff in her hand, as youmas filled the room. "I'll get the right." She didn't wait for him to comply. Reaching up, she pulled off her tiara, twirling it from one hand to the next. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
Squall nodded, raising his hand, and called out, "Fire!" Lava shot up from the ground, attacking a single youma, causing it to cry out.  
Usagi ducked, as a youma threw out an attack at her. She hurled out her tiara, and a few dodged, while others were sliced in half. More replaced the ones she destroyed. Stepping back, she gritted her teeth. She shouted out her attack, light shooting from her tiara like before.  
More replaced the four that turned to dust. "They just keep coming!" Squall replied, "I know. I guess I have no choice." Frowning she looked at him, "Nani?"  
Gritting his teeth, he shouted, "Get out of here!" Usagi looked at him, "Iie I wont let you fight alone." She turned to the youma's, aiming her tiara; she called out another attack, turning only a few to dust. Squall shook his head, pulled out his Gunblade, and sliced a youma in half. "You need to get out of here, I can take care of the rest of them."  
Usagi looked at him, "iie I wont leave you Squall, we'll fight against them together." Cursing under his breath, he ordered, "Go now, I don't want you to get hurt!" She shook her head, "I can defend myself, I wont leave you with these things." He brought his blade down against a youma that had leaped at them.   
Gritting his teeth, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her against him. Keeping his eyes on the advancing youmas, he kissed her hard on the lips, leaving her weak in the knees, and unable to comprehend what he was about to do. Pulling back, he threw her to the doors. She stumbled on her feet, tripping, and fell rolling out of the building with a startled scream.  
Muttering a few words under his breath, he ripped the necklace around his neck up over his head, and threw it after her. 'Just incase.' Turning back, he faced the youmas, and brought his blade into an attacking youma, and reflected an attack another had thrown at him.  
He touched his forehead, before throwing out his hand, "Tornado Zone."  
  
?????  
  
Usagi dizzily climbed to her feet, stumbling. Something caught her eye, and she saw Squall's necklace. Kneeling down, she picked it up, and stared at it, as it rested in her palm. Looking up at the building, she watched as it was destroyed. "SQUALL!!!!" She didn't find him, but found a creature in his place.  
The creature stood there, as things around it, were being sucked into it mouth. She grasped the pole next to her, holding onto it as if her life depended on it. She closed her eyes tightly, holding onto the pole, and didn't look up, till the air around her stopped moving. Opening her eyes, she looked up, only to see air come whooshing out from all sides. Pieces from the old building, and dust came out. Not a single youma was seen. The air formed a tornado, and flew around the creature with great speed. Tears stung her eyes, and she held on tighter to the pole.  
Suddenly the air stopped, and all that was left, was the creature, which was as tall as the warehouses is stood next to. Letting go, she looked up, as the creature turned facing her. She couldn't begin to describe what it looked like. She gasped, as it stumbled forward, falling to one knee. A portal opened up, as it fell over. Without even thinking, she jumped in after it.  
  
?????  
  
She landed with a thump, on the blue-carpeted floor, while Squall landed on the couch next to her. Groggily, she forced herself to sit up, and she glanced around, finding herself in a familiar apartment. "Squall?" She heard him moan, and she scrambled to her feet. "Oh kami Squall, are you all right?"  
He opened his eyes, looking up at her, "yea, just a little tired." He tried to sit up, but Usagi shook her head, forcing him to sit down, "you baka, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you, bachiatara!"  
She took hold of his hand, holding it like a vise, and knelt down on the floor next to him. "Don't ever do that again."   
He tried to laugh it off, but he saw her tears. "Usagi I'm sorry." She smiled through her watery eyes, and stated the obvious, "So you're the guardian." He nodded feeling really tired, but not ready to fall asleep. "Yea, and you're Sailor Moon."  
She flushed, touching her brooch, and she became Usagi once again. "How did you...?" He closed his eyes for a second, before looking back at her. "It wasn't that hard. You just had to think about it for a while. And I did, and it suddenly clicked into place." She nodded, and laid her head down on top of their linked hands. She stared at him, and their eyes locked.  
"You're not from America are you?"  
Sighing, he shook his head. "No, I'm not." She nodded, "I understand. Tell me, tell me about your world." He let himself relax, "you really want to know?" She nodded, "hai, and I'll tell you about me."  
"That's fair..." He looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to his past, remembering it all, and tried to find the best place to start off at.  
  
?????  
  
Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest, as she stared at what had been done. Frowning, she waved a hand trying to will the doors to close on the time stream. Her eyes widen in alarm, when they didn't.  
Holding out her hand, her time staff appeared. Taking a step forward, she blocked the door with her body, and slid into a defense stance. She heard a sound behind her, and whirled around, ready for an attack. She watched, as a figure moved through the fog, heading for the doors that led to the time stream. She stepped back, and waited as the figure moved closer.  
Holding up her staff, she called out coldly, "Halt! You are not worthy, of passing through the time gates." Without warning, she swung her staff, nearly hitting the person. The figure hidden in the fog shrieked, falling back, and landing on their butt. She stepped towards the person, holding her staff at their throat.  
The fog lifted, and she found herself staring down at a fairy like woman. "Nani?" The fairy was the size of a child; she looked up at her with curious pale eyes. Setsuna slowly removed her staff, but kept her eyes on the smaller woman.  
She stepped back, and watched as the fairy like woman stood to her full height, which was barely four feet. She was dressed in a bathing suit like top, a short mini shirt at her waist, but in the back, the skirt came down like a cape, dragging on the floor. Her white hair, was pulled back away from her face, and cascaded down her back, and dragged on the floor behind her.  
Setsuna set her staff at her side, and used it to lean on. "Why are you here?" The smaller woman giggled, her eyes lighting up, as the fairy stated, "I know something you don't." Setsuna frowned, glancing at the time stream. Turning back around, she looked at the smaller woman, "What do you mean?"  
The pale haired woman slowly smiled, her silvery eyes flashing with inner knowledge. She whispered, "I know something you don't, Puu." Setsuna blinked, and she felt something change in the time stream. "Nani?"  
She turned, facing the open doors, and looked inside. She watched as something flashed from within it, "Iie." The fairy raised a hand, a staff taller than her appeared, "Your time here is done."  
Setsuna stopped from going into the time stream, to turn to the smaller figure in the fog with her. A bright light lashed out at her from the staff that the fairy held out in front of her. Setsuna lost all feeling, and her senses dulled, leaving her alone in the darkness of her own mind.  
  
?????  
  
He was floating, the cold water rushing around him, chilling his skin. He turned his head, looking one way, than the other. He was lost, not sure which direction would lead him to. He frowned, using his arms, and his legs; he swam. He let his mind wander, and just moved, not really caring where he went.  
He inwardly sighed, but something flashed, catching his eye. Stopping, he looked over, to see something flash in the dark depths of ocean he was in. Tilting his head, he tried to see what it was. Scowling, he swam towards it, following it, feeling that it was important. He saw another flash, and a voice cried out. Clenching his fists at his sides, he pushed himself harder, trying to reach the light.  
A sound behind him stopped him, and he turned looking over his shoulder. He heard it again, and recognized it. Someone was whistling, calling him. It sounded so close, but he was alone in the ocean, alone in the cold depths.  
The whistle sounded louder, and he was torn in two, not sure which way he should go. Scowling, he glanced back where he had seen the light, but saw nothing now but the darkness that surrounded him. Sighing, he went to head back in the direction he came from, when something sparkled in the darkness.  
He tilted his head slightly, peering closer. It was like he was watching a hologram, a faint image of a woman lying on some kind of ground, fog surrounding her form, and she wasn't moving.  
He heard the whistling again, and again, almost sounding urgent. He sighed restlessly, and felt pressure against his chest, like something squeezing him. Grunting, he looked down, and found himself as faint as the image of the woman in the direction the light had come from.  
He heard the whistle again, and looked up, and saw an image that took his breath away. Yuna was dressed in robes, made up of purple, white, yellow, and soft pink decorations. Her dark brown hair was short, barely touching her shoulders. It was parted to the side, her bangs long, and her hair framed her lovely face. Her eyes were both dark, one green, while the other was blue. She lifted her hand, whistling, like he had taught her.  
Glancing behind him, he still saw the woman passed out on the ground, dressed in a strange uniform, but her features were hazy.  
'This is the crossroads of your life.'  
Startled, he jerked back, staring at a shadowy figure that floated in the ocean with him. The figure's shape was of a woman, a shorter one at that. In her right hand, she held a long rod.  
"Who are you?"  
He blinked in surprise that he could actually talk, even though he was in the ocean. He moved his arms ] around, trying to keep him at level with the figure. "Who are you?" His voice sounded almost distant, like it wasn't even his.  
'You're running out of time.' He nodded, as if she had stated the obvious, he glanced at Yuna, then at the image of a stranger.  
Frowning, he looked at her as he asked, "What do you mean by running out of time?" He was getting weaker, sounding fainter, and he gasped, as if something struck him in the chest. His face twisted in pain, and he held a hand over his heart as if it would ease the ache.  
There was a long pause, before she spoke. 'You are in the crossroads of your life.' "Crossroads, really? I thought I didn't exist, how do I have a life, when I was nothing but a dream of an aeon?" The figure shook her head, chuckling at his antics.   
'No no no, you do exist, maybe not in your world, but in Yuna's, and maybe in this woman's as well. But if you continue to dwell here, you will be lost in time forever, like myself.' He heard the whistle again, and he glanced up, to see Yuna turn talking to someone. His eyes widen, "Yuna!" He tried to go after her, as she started to walk away, but a sharp object cut him off. He looked back, frowning at the figure next to him.  
'You have a choice here, that's why it's called the crossroads. One choice is to go to Yuna, and live there. Yes, I can give you life, and send you to her world, and you can meet her all over again.'  
He nodded, suddenly urgent, as something slammed into his chest again. He grunted, and replied rushed, "Can I go there now, please." He felt the water around him shift, and he realized she was frowning at him, 'But you have yet to hear your second choice.' He turned to her, waiting, not wanting to stay any longer.  
She pointed to the image, of the woman on the floor. The woman had long dark hair, spilling over her shoulders, and blanketing the ground. Her face was clouded over with fog now, and he could barely make out anything.  
'Or you can go to her world, and help her and her friends.' "But I've already fought for peace in Yuna's world, why should I help someone I don't know?"  
The figure moved her rod away, and she replied, 'you did the same with Yuna. You didn't know her, or her friends, but you helped them, even saved her from a fate worst than death.' She paused, before going on, 'this is your choice, I cant force you to pick. It's either happiness with this girl." She pointed to Yuna's retreating form. 'Or help save her world, so that her, and her friends, can live in peace, and live happily, like Yuna, and her friends will.' She pointed to the fading image of the woman in the fog.  
He glanced back and forth, and he knew deep down, that he had to hurry. He was struck in the chest again, and he bent over at the waist. 'I will tell you, what would happen, if you picked either choice. If you picked your friends, this woman's world, will die. '  
He looked at her, "They'll all die?"  
She nodded, 'Yes. In order, to protect the universe, her princess will have to destroy their world, where the enemy has nested itself, so it couldn't take over.' He looked away, staring at the barely visible image. 'If you do choose to help her.' She smiled softly, 'your friends, will live on in peace, and time will go by, without you there. It would be the same, as it would have been if I had never even came to give you this choice. It would be as if you don't exist, but they will remember you.' He inhaled deeply, trying to fight off the pain building up inside his body. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.   
'You must hurry, time is of the essence, and you have little left.'  
Without a word, he turned to the image that was fading away to nothing, and began to move after it. He felt eyes on him the whole time, as he swam faster and faster to the fading image. He grunted, ignoring another stab of pain. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself beyond the point of returning. Throwing his arms out in front of him, he was given a burst of speed.  
'Hurry, time is not on your side. Be careful, and take care of yourself.' He was nearly there, when he felt a stab in his chest, nearly sending him reeling with pain. He gasped, tears clinging to his eyes, as the pain suddenly increased. He felt everything freeze around him, but he propelled himself forward, and burst through the faint image of the doors held wide open.  
He was flung out of the water and into the air. The doors he came through swung shut, and locked. Instantly, he hit the ground hard, and he grunted as he rolled a few feet away from the now locked doors.  
Gasping, he dropped his head back, as the pain in his body slowly faded. He lifted his hands, and found himself soaked, and knew that what he had just been through hadn't been some nightmare. Rolling his head to the side, his eyes landed on a beautiful face.  
They were surrounded in a thick fog that blanketed them both tightly within it. Her face was mere inches from his, her lips full, were pursed together. Olive colored skin stretched smoothly over toned muscles, and her slender body. Her brows, fine and thin, matched her hair, which seemed like two different colors. Long thick black hair; fell over her shoulders, nearly reaching her knees. When he looked closer, he noticed green highlights intermixed with the black, giving it a unique look.  
Sighing, he tore his eyes away, and forced himself to sit up. The fog shifted, as he moved, and he found himself on the grass, surrounded by trees, and flowers. Raising a single dark eyebrow, he glanced around wearily. The sun was up and the sky overhead was blue. The grass was thick, the trees in all their glory, were dark green. He was surrounded by life. In the distant, he heard children's laughter, and all around him birds sang, flowers bloomed, and the sun's rays caught him with its heat.  
He looked down, to find the woman, lying next to him. She was still out, her body curled near his, and her hair falling loose, and blanketing her tall, but slender form.  
He studied her, finding her in black slacks, and a brown halter-top, that clung to her chest nicely, and platforms on her feet. He watched over her, unwilling to take his eyes away. He waited, as time slowly ticked by, and he saw her eyes twitch. She blinked, and he found himself looking into a pair of garnet red stones. She looked at him, her lips forming a frown. Sluggishly, she sat up, rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the pain between her eyes.  
"Nani?"  
He raised an eyebrow in question, but decided not to speak. She looked at him, confusion flashing through her eyes. "Who are you?" He flashed her a grin, holding out his hand, "the names Tidus." She took hold of his hand, with her slender one, and shook it lightly, "Meiou Setsuna. But call me Setsuna." He nodded, standing, and helped her to her feet.  
Once on her feet, she dusted her hands on her pants, before she looked at him. Even though she was a tall young woman, he still towered over her a good couple of inches, but barely. He frowned suddenly, when she eyed his attire. "What?"  
A smile tugged at her lips, and she shook her head. "I have a feeling you're not from around here Tidus. But in order for you to fit in, I think you need to find a better wardrobe."  
He scowled, "what do you mean?" He tugged at his pants, "this is the Zanarkand Abes uniform."  
A single eyebrow rose, "Nani?" Before he could answer, she shook her head, "iie, don't bother. Follow me Tidus, I will fill you in, and get you ready for your new life here." She turned, starting down the same path she took Squall only a month or so ago. Quickly, he followed after her, and tried to keep up. "Fill me in about what?"  
She smiled ruefully, looking up ahead, as she replied calmly, "we should walk, this may take some time." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

For those of u who don't know, Tidus is from final fantasy ten. And also this wont be a Tidus/Usagi story, so don't worry.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Usagi grinned, turning the steering wheel, as her car jetted down the track at high speed. Minako slapped her shoulder, "GO Usagi!"  
Usagi bit down on her tongue, gripping the wheel tightly, and jerked the wheel, as the car barreled down another turn. The finish line came into view, and she grew excited.  
Makoto next to her, grinned, and jerked her wheel suddenly, slamming her car into Usagi's. Startled, Usagi watched as her car flipped over, crashing into a wall, only inches from the line. Makoto's car bounced off of hers, going across. Speechless, Usagi looked at Makoto with shock. Makoto jumped out of her seat, "I beat Usagi! I beat Usagi!"  
Usagi scrambled out of her seat, attacking Makoto from behind, "You brat!" Makoto shrieked, hitting the floor, as Usagi landed on her. She laughed uncontrollably, as the blonde tried to go for her neck.  
Above them Minako fell over, laughing too hard, and landed on top of the two, squashing Usagi under her weight. A worried Motoki joined them, looming over the three girls. "Um Usagi, shouldn't you be heading home?" He looked up, reading the digital clock out loud. "It's six o'clock."  
"Kuso!"  
Usagi shoved Minako off of her, and leaped to her feet. She rushed to where her vest, and purse laid discarded at the counter. She tugged the vest on, buttoning it over her shirt, and threw on her purse.  
"Usako?"  
She froze, her body going still. Slowly, the purse slipped off her shoulder, hitting the floor with a thud next to her feet. She inhaled sharply, as the whole arcade went silent. Closing her eyes briefly, she counted in her head, and prayed hard, that she had heard wrong.  
"Usako is that you?"  
Her hopes died hard, and without control, whipped herself around. Pasting on a smile, she stated curtly, "Mamoru." She bit her lip, and cursed herself for her weakness.  
He looked damn good, in a pair of gray slacks, and a black shoulder sleeve shirt. A pair of sunglasses covered his dark blue eyes. His ebony black hair was the same as the last time she saw him, and his bangs fell over his forehead.  
"Mamoru? Is something wrong Usako?"  
Usagi glanced at her eyes to her friends, and saw them, still on the floor, shocked as she was, to see him.  
He waved a hand, shaking his head, and stepped towards her. "You look wonderful Usako." He tried to pull her against him, but she side stepped his arms, and looked down at the floor guiltily.  
Suddenly, Motoki was next to her, and asked, "Can I help you Mamoru?" His green eyes stared hard at the taller man. Makoto and Minako climbed to their feet, standing near a booth, wondering if they should intervene.  
A dark eyebrow rose, "did I miss something? Usako, want to fill me in on what's going on?" He noticed the necklace she wore around her neck, "and tell me why the hell you're wearing that?"  
She looked up at him sharply, her eyes cold, and her lips forming a straight line. "Your not the one who needs to be filled in Mamo no baka! I now know why you never called, and I know why you never wrote. And I know why everyone thinks you're a kono yaro. I was the one who needed filled in. You fakku whore!"  
His eyes flashed, but she held up a hand cutting off his sharp remark. "You hurt me, and I learned from that terrible mistake I made with you. I should have known, but I was so falsely head over heels for a baka, that I was stupid."  
"Usagi..."  
"IIE! I saw you! You, and...and that onna! I felt bad, because I thought I was cheating on you, because I felt something for Squall. But when I called you up, I saw you two together. I heard her voice."  
"Usako I can..."  
She shook her head fiercely, her eyes wild with anger, "Iie you can't! You can't ever explain to me what I saw, because I know what it was, I know what happened. And I don't ever want to see your fakku face ever again!"  
Throwing up a hand, to stop him from trying to reason with her, she swooped down, and scooped up her purse. She marched passed him, moving to the door. With a hot look, and a sharp voice, she shot out, "Bye Motoki kun, see you tomorrow!"   
She stepped out into the cold air, not even looking up as she stalked out onto the sidewalk, running right into someone. She smacked into a firm chest, falling back, and hit the ground hard on her rear. She blinked, her anger slowly vanishing, leaving her raw. She swallowed hard, and slowly dragged her eyes up dark skin, that stretched over a well-built body. He was sexy, even in his strange attire, with bleach blond hair, surfer's tan, and blue eyes.  
She closed her gaping mouth, as the older boy asked, with a smooth voice, "Are you okay?"  
She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes briefly, before she opened them again. She didn't see him anymore, but instead Makoto filled her vision. She blinked, and everything that had happened sunk in. She shrieked, nearly flying back into the arcade when the doors opened for her. She scrambled to her feet moving away from the door, but kept her distance from the brunette.  
"Makoto!!!!!"  
Usagi held onto the necklace Squall had given to her, and stared at her friend in shock. The greened eyed girl grinned, "Great, you're alright. Minako was worried, when you didn't get up right away."  
Usagi turned her gaze to the blonde, to see the girl looking the man she had run into, up and down. Minako looked at her, and mouthed, 'nice.'  
Usagi slapped a hand on her forehead, and groaned, shaking her head. She inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled, letting herself calm down. She took her time, before she turned to the young man, "Gomen nasasi sir, I didn't mean to run into you."  
She looked at him, and realized he hadn't caught a word she said. She frowned, thinking, "Sorry." Suddenly he grinned, nodding his head, "Oh its alright. I wasn't even looking where I was going. I'm sort of lost."  
She nodded looking inside the arcade, to find Mamoru and Motoki shouting at each other. "Maybe I can help. Where are you heading?"  
"Uh, Setsuna told me about the Tansei Café." Usagi questioned, "Setsuna?" He nodded, "yea, she showed me around, and said I had an apartment across from the Tansei café."  
Slowly she smiled, "I see, you must not be from around here then."   
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
?????  
  
Squall sighed, tugging off his shirt, before he tossed it onto the floor where he had started a pile. He moved through the bedroom, heading for his bathroom where the light was still on from earlier. Running the water in the tub, he shut the curtain, before he turned the shower on. Glancing around he realized he hade forgotten something, and left the bathroom.  
He walked to his bed, which was unmade from earlier that day, and softly smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair, and fell onto the bed, sitting on a bare spot. The blanket, and comforter were on the floor on the other side of the bed, while the sheets were tangled in a mess at the edge of the mattress. Only one pillow was still on the bed, while the others had been tossed aside and out of the way.  
He turned leaning across the bed, he looked through the mess of sheets, and found his pajamas. He undid his pants, sliding the zipper down, when suddenly a soft glow filled his room. A single brow rose, but he didn't turn around. He waited till the light vanished, before he gruffly stated, "What do you want Setsuna?"  
'I hope I didn't come at a bad time?'  
This time he moved, he went to his feet, and whirled around, only to find the woman, who had taken him to this world. He glanced left, then right, before he asked, "Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed, as he watched her.  
She sighed, using the long staff she held to lean on. 'I'm sorry that I came at a bad time. I'm not like Setsuna, I can't open the time gate, and see what's happening.' Squall crossed his arms over his bare chest, not realizing that his pants were still undone.  
'All I know, is what's going to happen, and when, not the things in-between.'  
She moved across the room, looking around, and as she came closer, he realized how small she was. "Who are you, and why are you here. Now of all times?"  
She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. 'Curious I see. Well I don't blame you. I guess you deserve to know, now.' She glanced around, studying the room. 'Nice place you have here Squall.'  
She looked at him, and noticed his frown deepen. She smiled amusement dancing in her eyes, 'I'm here to tell you, that the time for you to return to your world, is coming.' She watched as shock flashed through his eyes. "But I thought it was my choice?"  
She smiled, 'you don't want to return? Hmm, well I wish you could stay, but I fear that there is no choice. Your world will be in danger soon, and you need to go there to protect it.' "What's happening?"  
The woman shook her head sadly, 'I can't tell you. But I will return, when it is time for you to go.'  
He watched, as a bright light appeared behind her, and slowly began to consume her from behind. He took a step towards it, questions still left unanswered. A voice from inside the light stopped him. "Cosmos, I'm hungry, can we eat now, please!!!!!!"  
He blinked, as the light vanished, leaving him alone in the darkness of his room. Frowning, he looked away from the wall, as anger seized him. He was going to have to leave her. He shook his head, turning around, before he stormed into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him, he muttered a curse.  
The bathroom door swung open, and he stepped out. Squall stalked to the bed, and swooped down; grabbing the pile of clothes he had dropped. He stood, and moved back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and causing the walls to shake by the force.  
  
?????  
  
He sat back in a chair, darkness all around him. He held his chin in his hand, as he thought. Frowning, he turned his head to the side, and barked out, "Where the hell is she?"  
"I'm right here."  
He looked up, to find her, well all that he could see of her. She was a mere shadow, barely visible to the eye. He clucked his tongue, and waved her forward.  
She moved closer, heels clicking away on the hard floor. He had found her, barely, when he had woken to find himself alone in this hellhole. What was left of the dark kingdom was pitiful. She had been nothing but a shiny crystal of some sort, floating through the air. He had come to find out later, that it had been a star seed, one that had been left behind after the battle against Sailor Galaxia.   
He had to only touch the star seed, for it to change into a young woman, into a Sailor Senshi.   
She was tall, slender, and sexy. She held unlimited power, and she able to use every Senshi in the Universe's attacks. She stepped in front of him, standing in the light. From what he could see, she was beautiful.  
Her lavender hair was thick, cut short, like his, with long bangs that fell over her forehead, into a pair of moss green eyes. Her skin was fair, and smooth, and it stretched over a nice figure. Long legs, peeked out, from the violet pleated mini skirt, which matched the ankle boots with spiked heels on her small feet. A tight sailor suit fit snug around her chest, with a collar that matched her skirt. On her chest, was a bow that resembled the one at her waist. White gloves, hugged her arms, reaching about mid way to her elbows, and ended with a violet trim. Above her brow, was a golden tiara, with a violet gem set in the middle. Earrings hung from her earlobes, the small golden rings, holding a violet gem from them.  
She was Sailor Shadow.  
Jadeite sat back, and asked, "what news do you have for me now?" The woman before him smirked, her eyes sparkling, "Sailor Pluto doesn't guard the time gates anymore."  
"What?"  
The woman nodded, "That's right, that fairy I told you about, that guards the cosmos seed, kicked her out. The time gates are no longer being watched master."  
He smirked, a plan slowly forming in his mind. "Shadow, collect the youmas, we're going hunting tomorrow."   
"For what master?" He grinned down at her, "For Sailor Senshies." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Warning, more spoilers on FF10. Warning u now.  
To help some of u out, I don't believe I'll make this a Tidus/Setsuna. I was thinking of doing so, but I don't know. If u have any recommendations, feel free to state them. Ty for loving my story. Also, I added Tidus, because I felt sorry for him. He's a handsome guy, and ends up nothing, so I thought he deserved a chance. Also, to get this out, this story has one more chapter. I've had this story fin for a while, just been editing it and all. I'm working on something, since I kind of end things badly, but u'll see wat I mean next chap. Well bye for now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Squall Leonhart believed he would never get used to feeling torn in two. In his past, he couldn't remember a time, when he felt at a loss. Ever since he met that fairy woman, his life had been turned upside down. Nothing was the same anymore, and he felt as if it never would be again.  
Taking the straw between his index finger, and thumb, he guided it to his mouth. As he sucked at his strawberry milkshake, he faintly wished Bask-n-robins served coffee. Shifting in his seat, he directed his gaze to the man sitting across from him.  
"Tidus what kind of world did you come from?"  
The blond haired young man dropped his spoon into his bowl of ice cream, and frowned. He propped his elbows up on the tabletop, and tilted his head slightly. "I don't really know. The world I did live in, I was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes. We played Blitz ball, it's a really cool game, but I wont bore you with the details."  
He scooped his spoon into his banana split, and tasted it. Satisfied with the taste, he set his spoon back down in his bowl. "My father and mother were long gone, so I grew up with Auron. But then one night during a game, this creature came, and attacked us. He was called Sin."  
He paused, to cross his arms over his chest, and thought about what happened after that. "I was brought to another world, one similar to yours Squall. I met up with a few people, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Yuna. Yuna was a summoner. She was supposed to sacrifice her life in order to kill Sin. We found another way to kill him though."  
He stopped there, his face twisting into pain as he thought about the last moments he had, had with Yuna. "I found out, that the world I had come from was a dream, and that I didn't exist."  
Squall dropped his gaze, and didn't ask any more questions about the young man's past. A squeal pierced the air, and he dared himself to look up. Lifting his gaze, he spotted a group of girls heading their way.   
From where he sat, he found Usagi's eyes watching him, and he smirked. As the girls came closer, he saw her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She grinned, her face lighting up, before she blew him a kiss, and turned to her friend Setsuna.  
Hotaru skipped up to his side, and tugged at his sleeve. "Squall kun, can I have money to buy candy?"  
She pointed to the small store nearby, filled with every candy possible. He smiled ruefully, suddenly forgetting about his past, and the future to come. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a few yen, and handed her what he took out. She broke out into a grin, and raced off to the store.  
As if their earlier conversation never happened, Tidus asked, "Did you meet a fairy on your way to this world?" Squall looked over at the blond, and nodded grimly. "Yes, but I also just saw her recently."  
"Really?"   
Tidus ran a hand through his blond hair. "That fairy tricked me into coming here. The next time I see her, I'm going to let her have it." Squall shook his head, "She tricked me as well. But if it wasn't for her, I'd have never have met Usagi."  
He stared at the blonde girl he was talking about. As if hearing her name, she looked up, and flashed him a smile, that made his heart seize in his chest for a brief second.  
Tidus wrinkled his nose, "So you like her, right? But what about that girl you have back at home? Rin... something."  
Squall shook his head regretfully, and turned his gaze to the entrance of the candy store. Hotaru skipped out merrily, with a large lollypop that was bigger than her mouth. He chuckled, as the dark haired girl reached his side, "Squall kun, artigato!!!" Turning in his seat, he bent over, and let her kiss his cheek, before she rushed off to join Haruka and Michiru.  
"I did love Rinoa, but its no the same as I feel about Usagi. I don't know, whenever I'm with Usagi, I feel complete. With Rinoa, I felt like myself, but at ease. I know I love Usagi more."  
Tidus shrugged, "whatever you say man." Haruka dropped down into the empty seat next to Squall, and asked calmly, "How are you two boys fairing?" Squall replied flippantly, "Fine. What happened to Michiru?" The tall blonde pointed to the group of girls, which Michiru had joined. Tidus chuckled, "Girl talk?"  
Haruka nodded, a bored expression o n her face, before it vanished, and was replaced with curiosity. "So what were you two talking about before I so rudely interrupted?"  
  
?????  
  
Usagi gnawed on her bottom lip nervously. Uneasily, she crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced in Squall's direction. He was watching her, and she couldn't help but smile. He always seemed to make her feel happy, even in stressful situations.  
She returned her gaze to Minako, who was chatting away with Makoto. She sighed again, but was startled out of her thoughts, when someone touched her shoulder. "Is something the matter hime?" Looking up, she studied the senshi of time, before she decided she needed to tell someone.  
"Guys can we split up in groups?"  
Minako nodded, "Sure. Hey Makoto lets go check out that new store they're opening up." Makoto slammed a fist into her palm, "All right!"  
The cheery blonde flashed the girl's a victory sign, "All right then it's settled." Squall, Tidus and Haruka stopped from joining the group of girls. Uneasily, Haruka asked the question that was on all three of their minds, "What's settled?"   
Minako giggled, and flipped her loose blonde hair from her shoulder, as she replied airily, "You guys are going to go shopping for Tidus. Makoto and I are going this way. Meet you back in the food court in two hours."  
Minako didn't wait for answers, but grabbed Makoto's arm, and took off in the direction they had come from.   
Squall watched the two girls push their way through the crowded mall, and couldn't help but shake his head. Those two had way too much energy. Turning to the rest of the group, he asked, "What's this about shopping for Tidus?" He directed his gaze on Usagi, waiting expectantly for an answer.  
Setsuna replied evenly, "Tidus will need a new wardrobe. I believe it would be best, if you two help him find something decent to wear. His...um, Zanark...abes uniform wont do." She pointed at the outfit he wore, and she pursed her lips in distaste.  
Frowning, Tidus looked down at his clothes, and asked hotly, "What wrong with my clothes?" Haruka looked at him, and shook her head with amusement, "Just about everything. Come on Squall, I think we can handle this chore."  
Squall nodded, and replied, "This won't take two hours, but all right." He reluctantly turned from the group of girls, and followed Haruka and Tidus through the mall.  
Michiru followed close behind Setsuna and Usagi, as they headed for a secluded area in the mall.  
Usagi took a seat on an empty bench, and crossed her arms over her middle. "Setsuna, something's wrong." The senshi of time took a seat next to her, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
The blonde shook her head, as if it was helpless. "I don't know. It's in the pit of my stomach, and I can just feel it there. It's something horrible." Michiru sat down on the other side of her. "Do you think it might be Jadeite? Do you think he's coming back, while we are here?"  
The blonde nodded, "hai, that and something else. Something with Squall. Oh kami something's going to happen to Squall!" She went to leap from the bench, but the two older women held her back.  
Suddenly a scream hit the air, and an explosion followed close behind.  
All three stood, and faced the direction the screams had come from.   
"I hate it when I'm right."   
They watched as a pack of youmas worked their way towards them.   
"Ready?"  
"Hai."  
"Hai!"  
They shouted out their transformations phrases at the same time. Instantly they transformed into Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Moon.  
  
?????  
  
Minako squealed with delight, as she stared at the dress on display. "Its so beautiful!" She turned to Makoto, who was also drooling over the same dress. It was gorgeous, with many layers of blue satin, and silvery silk.  
Minako lifted the dress from where it hung, and held it up against her body. "I have to have it!" Makoto looked at the tag, and nearly dropped to the floor in a faint, "way to much for my bank account!"  
Suddenly they heard a scream. Startled, the two rushed from the store, and saw a pack of youmas heading towards them. "Damn I knew this day was too good to be true."  
"Ready?"  
"Hai."  
They raised their wands, and shouted the words. Instantly, they transformed into Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.  
  
?????  
  
"So what do you guys think?"  
Haruka and Squall glanced at Tidus, who had emerged from the fitting room. He spun around, and held out his arms in questioning. Squall replied, "Not bad." He glanced over the black slacks, and dressy dark blue shirt.  
Haruka shrugged, "Whatever fits." She tugged on a strand of Hotaru's hair, and the child giggled. "He's handsome."  
Tidus grinned, "all right I'll take it." He was cut off, when a scream sliced through the air.  
Squall jumped from the seat he was sitting in, and whipped around. All the while saying, "Haruka..."  
She nodded, and she pulled out the wand she had, and shouted her transformation. Squall withdrew his sword, and ordered Tidus to hide.  
Sailor Uranus and Squall rushed out of the store, and faced the line of youmas coming their way.  
  
?????  
  
"Sailor Moon stay back."  
Both Pluto, and Neptune leaped at the approaching youmas. Gasping, Usagi shouted, "Pluto, Neptune don't!" She took a step forward, but a sharp glaive blocked her path. "Iie Sailor Moon. Leave this battle to us."  
Sailor Saturn rushed out after the two older senshi, leaving Usagi alone to watch.  
Sailor Neptune crouched down, propelling herself up over the youma's head shouting, "Submarine Reflection!" From the mirror she held in both hands, a torrent of water shot out. Three youmas were knocked flat on their back by the blast of cold water.   
Sailor Neptune landed on her feet, and readied herself for her next attack. Pluto slid into line with her, and raised her staff high, "Dead Scream." A ball of light shot forth from the end of her staff, and slammed into the fallen youmas.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A blast much like Pluto's, shot forward, and slammed into the remaining youmas. More appeared, replacing the last set, and the two senshi, panted from exhaustion.  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!"  
Both senshi watched in awe, as ribbons burst from the ground they stood on, and wrapped around the mob of youmas before them. The youma cried out, before their bodies burned, turning into fine dust.  
Turning, Pluto looked at the youngest senshi, and smiled warmly, "Welcome back Sailor Saturn."  
The young girl, smiled brightly, and leaned against the glaive she held.  
  
?????  
  
Sailor Venus cried out, when she was thrown back by an unexpected blast. She flipped herself around, and landed smoothly on her feet. Throwing her hand up, she tested an old attack. "Crescent Beam Shower!" A crescent moon touched the palm of her hand, and shot out in several streams of bright light.  
She watched with satisfaction, as the youmas stared in awe, as a beam flew at their chest. Then explosions rocked the ground, as each light ignited itself. The smoke cleared, just in time to reveal the new line of youmas.  
Grunting, she ran forward, just as a familiar voice at her right shouted, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
Jupiter spun around, flinging green leaves in all directions. Venus had to stop, and duck, to keep herself from being hit.  
Three of the youmas got away, and attacked Venus at all sides. Gritting her teeth, she muttered, "I don't think so." Raising her hand, she shouted, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack wrapped around the three surrounding her, and giving them the shock of their life. Dust littered the floor around her.   
Jupiter landed at her side, and muttered in bewilderment, "They keep coming. We need to find the others."  
Venus looked up, just as a bright light caught her eye. Inhaling sharply, she whipped around, and shoved the strong senshi of Jupiter out of the way. Startled Jupiter stumbled on her feet, falling back, and hit the ground, as the large blast of energy slammed in Venus.  
"VENUS IIE!!"  
The blonde senshi was thrown into the wall behind her, and it shattered from the force. Her limb body landed inside the small clothes store. Climbing to her feet, Jupiter stumbled after her friend, and fellow senshi.   
A sound at her right caused her to pause. Looking up, she spotted a girl. She instantly recognized the uniform as one closely related to hers. Ankle boots, short shirt, bows, but with short gloves, much like Uranus's.  
"Another Sailor Senshi? But I thought..."  
The girl smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oak Evolution!"  
"Nani!" She dove to the ground barely dodging her own attack sent at her. Jumping, she faced the girl, and shouted, "What are you doing? I'm not the enemy, the youmas are!"  
She girl chuckled walking forward, "You think so?"  
Frowning Jupiter asked, "Are you, one of Galaxies...one of them?" The girl shook her head, but the evil glint in her eyes never faltered. "Iie, but I had been captured by her. That witch destroyed my planet, and took my star seed." Her lips twisted into hatred, and she growled ruthlessly, "And I was left here all alone, as a floating star. My body was gone!"  
Inclining her head, she raised her hand into the air. "But then my master came, and gave me my body back. So I must repay him for what he did for me." She lowered her hand before her face, and shouted, "Love and Beauty Shock!" She kissed her fingers, mimicking Venus's attack. She threw the heart energy at Jupiter, who didn't have enough time to get over her initial shock, to move out of the way.  
She cried out, falling backwards, and hitting the ground hard. She skidded across the floor, rolling onto her stomach, then back onto her back. Lifting her head from the ground, she stared at the senshi, "H...How?"  
"I live on a planet cast in shadows. My people, and I were created from the shadows, and survive off the shadows. Here, I survive off the shadows, the senshi's shadows. Have you ever wondered why you never felt alone?"  
"You?" Jupiter struggled to her feet, wincing in pain. The girl nodded, "Hai it was I. I took your shadow's energy, every senshi's shadow's energy. I'm Sailor Shadow, and now it is time to meet your demise."  
  
?????  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. "We can't keep them back forever." Squall nodded, as he studied the youmas collecting themselves around them. "Yea I know." He scowled, as he searched the surrounding area.  
Suddenly a flash blinded them all, and someone let out a yell. Whipping around, Squall watched with fascination, as Tidus, raced passed them, holding a long blue blade. He flipped over, slashing his blade down, before flipping backwards, bringing his blade up.  
The young boy jumped back panting, "See, I'm not as useless as you thought." The group turned their gaze to the youmas. Ten of them were left of the large number there had been before.  
Smirking, Squall nodded his thanks, and faced the youmas. Raising his blade, he raced towards them. Tidus followed close behind. They drew their blades upon the youmas, cutting them into pieces. When the last youma crumbled to dust, they heard the terrified scream.  
  
?????  
  
Usagi shrieked, when something appeared before her, and grabbed at her. She stumbled back, another scream rising from her throat. She heard her fellow senshi call her name, but the ground around her uplifted, forming a dome like wall.  
Two hands came from the shadows, wrapping long fingers around her slender throat. Her cry for help was cut off, as the fingers began to squeeze. She kicked, and squirmed, trying to break herself free.  
"Good job Sailor Shadow. You decapitated Jupiter and Venus." Tears rushed to Usagi's eyes. "Iie, what did you do to them?" She clawed at the fingers. A face came out of the shadows, and she recognized the Sailor Senshi uniform, but not the senshi. "I got rid of them, so that my master could get what he wants. To get rid of you."  
Usagi cried out, unable to breath, unable to think. The Senshi that held her threw her into the wall of the dome, and she was able to breathe again. She crumpled to the floor gasping. Looking up, she stared at the girl, "But why? You're a Sailor Senshi. Your duty is to protect, not harm!"  
She stared the senshi down, hatred towards the traitor swelling within her. Shadow seemed unaffected, "A Life for a Life. My duty ended when Galaxy betrayed her senshi, and destroyed my home."  
Horrified, Usagi asked, "You were one of her Animates?" Shadow shook her head, casting a gaze to Jadeite, who watched with amusement. "She took my star seed, and destroyed my body, because I wouldn't join her. And when she died, killed by you, I was left here! Here on this ungrateful planet, as some floating rock!"  
She stared at Jadeite, her eyes growing misty for such a brief second, that Usagi almost thought she had imagined it. "But my master saved me. He gave me my body back, and a second chance." Shadow looked back at Usagi, who was still sitting on the floor. "My duty is over as a senshi, and now I work for the dark kingdom, under Jadeite's power."  
Usagi shook her head, "What about your sworn duty!" Her voice wasn't her own, in fact, she felt as if she wasn't even in her own body any more. She rose to her feet, her hands clenched at her sides. "When you took on the duty as a Sailor Senshi, you swore to protect all that was good. Do you take that back now?"  
Both Jadeite, and Shadow paused, studying her with a strange interest. The senshi they had trapped was changing before them, and her body was glowing.   
Usagi looked from one to the other, before she pointed threateningly at Sailor Shadow. "You have betrayed your people, your home, and also your fellow senshi." Her eyes hardened on the senshi before her. "You will be punished for your crimes, for taking back what you have sworn to uphold."  
She pulled out her staff, and held it out before her.  
Shadow shook herself from her trance, "I don't care anymore." She pressed her fingers together, forming a gun, "Fire Soul!"  
Taking her staff, Usagi hit the ball of flame, knocking it from her. Shadow scowled with annoyance. "Not surprised I see. Well let's see about this one." She reached up to her tiara, "Tiara Action!"  
Taking a step back, Usagi gasped as her own attack came after her. She dove to the ground, and rolled out of the way, as a blast of water hit where she once was. She jumped to her feet, only to have Venus's chain slam into her chest. She cried out hitting the wall.  
"Usagi!!!"  
She could hear them outside the dome, trying to break through. Clenching her teeth, she had to stall Shadow, and Jadeite, till the others could come and help her. She struggled to her feet, and rushed Shadow. The senshi gasped, stepping back, only to have Usagi ram her shoulder into the girl's gut. They hit the ground, and Usagi grabbed for the other girl's hair.  
Crying out, Shadow jerked hard on Usagi's short pigtails. Usagi grunted, not the least bit affected. She bit down on Shadows shoulder, and the two rolled over. Usagi flung her fist out, contacting with Shadow's chin.  
Shadow cursed, jumping back. She crossed her arms, shouting, "Oak Evolution!" Usagi cried out, as the leaves bit into her skin, slicing her flesh with their sharp edges.  
The senshi smirked, and landed next to Jadeite. She raised her hand into the air, ready for her next attack.  
Usagi struggled to one knee. "Cowered!" The senshi stopped, eyeing the beaten and battered blonde on the floor. "Oh you think so?" Usagi lifted her chin high, as she forced herself to stand. "You're a cowered, hiding behind my friend's attacks. You're nothing but a shadow, a mere copier." Rage boiled through her veins. "You're a fraud, a pathetic excuse of a senshi. You can't even uphold your honor, or even your sworn duty."  
She could see Sailor Shadow growing angry, and decided to push a little harder. "You'll be nothing but a failure. You were a failure as a senshi, cause you gave up. And now you're a failure as a dark kingdom minion." Usagi smirked, noticing she was chipping at the wall around the senshi's heart.  
"Stop talking to me! I don't need your insults, or your words. Nothing will stop me from destroying you. I may have failed as a senshi, but I wont fail my loyalty."  
Usagi scoffed, trying her best at acting harsh. "You failed your loyalty towards the universe, and me. I will punish you, in name of the moon, for I'm Sailor Moon!"  
Shadows snorted with disgust, "You think you will. But you forget, I control all of your powers."  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie, you forgot one thing. There is one thing you will never be able to shadow." She touched her brooch, and withdrew the Silver Crystal.  
"Iie, the Silver Crystal, but it's impossible."  
Smiling, Usagi asked, "One thing you never learned Jadeite, but I'm the Tsuki no Hime." She raised the crystal over her head, 'Maybe I can get rid of them both without having to loose any more friends. I wont let them die for me again.'  
Blinking back the forming tears, she shouted, "Silver Moon Crystal! Eternal Power!" Light shot forth with great brilliancy that blinded them all. She heard them cry out, and heard the dome crack from the force of the Crystal's energy.  
She felt her body weakening, as the crystal drained her body, feeding off her life force. 'I can't...Squall...' For the first time, she stopped drawing the power from the crystal. It dropped back into her brooch, and she fell to the ground hard. Gasping, she blinked back the tears that rimmed her eyes. Arms wrapped around her, and she found herself staring up into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Squall?"  
She clutched the jacket he wore, and smiled, "you...saved me." Her eyes filled with unshed tears, before they fell shut, she was too weak to even keep her eyes open.   
Squall looked up at Pluto, with a questioning glance. She shook her head, telling him she didn't know. "We should head home, and get some rest."   
The girls nodded, and headed for the exits, leaving for home.  
  
?????  
  
Groaning, Usagi opened her eyes to a familiar room. She blocked the sun's rays from her eyes with the back of her hand, as she yawned tiredly. Looking around, she spotted her clothes from yesterday lying near the dresser.  
Lifting the blanket that covered her, she recognized the large shirt, and boxers she wore. Smiling, with a dazed expression, she sunk down into the soft bed.  
Only seconds passed, before the door to the room opened, and lifting her gaze, she spotted Squall. The smell of food, caused her stomach to growl, and she sat up embarrassed.   
"Squall?"   
He flashed her a smile, as he crossed the room, and laid the tray down over her lap. She looked up into his face, as he seated himself on the edge of the bed.  
His gaze caught hers, and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Are you feeling better?" She nodded gratefully, lifting the fork in her hands, and tasted the meal. She licked her lips with anticipation, "It's delicious Squall! Artigato." She gave him a soft peck on the lips, before she took another bit of food, and another.  
The corner of his mouth lifted as he watched her savor each bite. Leaning forward unexpectedly, he surprised them both by kissing her.  
She giggled beneath him, kissing him back. Curious, she asked huskily, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She grinned, her face lighting up beneath his. Tilting his head to the side, he stated, "I want to spend the whole day with you."  
Her breath caught, and her eyes glazed over. "You do? You want to spend the whole day with me?" When he nodded, she shrieked with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck, and bringing him down onto the tray of fresh baked food.  
She instantly let him go, and he pulled away. The food was everywhere, even mashed into his clothes, from where she had pulled him down onto it.   
Fretting, she vigorously stated, "Gomen nasasi Squall, gomen, I didn't..." she stopped, when Squall ran his hand down her cheek, smearing syrup on her face, and in her hair.  
She stared at him, shocked, that he had actually done that. He grinned, watching her intently. Then suddenly he stated, "You know, you look cute with strawberry syrup in your hair."  
Her nostrils flared, "Why you!" She grabbed her pancake, and tossed it at him. He laughed, ducking out of the way. Scrambling to her feet, she hurled some of the hash browns at him as well. His laughter died quickly, when she scored a hit.  
Smirking, she flipped her sticky hair from her shoulder. "Goes to show yea, never mess with the senshi of the moon."  
A single eyebrow rose as he studied her, "oh yea?" She nodded nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
He replied threateningly, "then how bout we raise the stakes." She stared at him, before inching back when he stepped towards her. "Stakes? Like how?"  
He spread out his arms, "oh I was thinking, maybe like this." Without any warning at all, he lunged at her. When his body hit hers, she shrieked with laughter, as they tumbled on the bed. They rolled across the large mattress, covering themselves in breakfast.  
Laughter, and giggles never died, not until, they stopped wrestling, and collapsed in exhaustion on the bed.  
Lifting his head, Squall looked at her intently. She was covered in pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, syrup, and orange juice. He wasn't looking any better himself. "I think we need a shower."  
She giggled, sitting up, "I agree." She hopped up off the bed, and pulled him after her. He smirked, the corner of his mouth lifting. She led him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.   
Seconds later the shower could be heard running.  
  
?????  
  
Content with the way her life was heading, Usagi wrapped her arms around Squall's waist as they walked. He looked down at her, and she smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she let an inaudible sigh escape her lips. "Artigato for taking me to the movies, Squall." He shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She nodded, snuggling her face into his side. She inhaled his familiar scent, and sighed wistfully. He chuckled, shaking his head. Glancing at his watch, he noted what time it was.  
"Ready to go to the park?"  
She looked up at him, and nodded eagerly, "Hai!" She hugged him tightly, as he steered them in the direction of the park.  
When they reached the park, he led them to a secluded bench, which they sat in. They sat there in silence for some time, just content in each other's presence.  
Knowing it was now or never, Squall wrapped his arm tightly around her, as he said, "Usagi, there's something I need to tell you." She lifted her head, so that it rested on his shoulder, and she was looking up at him. "What is it Squall?"  
He sighed, feeling the burden weighing him down heavily. "I have to go back to my world soon." She didn't say anything, but stared at him. Her silence was like a stab at the heart, but he forced himself to ignore the pain. "The woman who brought me here, told me my world is in danger, and my friends need my help."  
She closed her eyes briefly, but when they opened, they didn't hold any traces of tears. "I understand Squall. I'll just have to find a way to follow you there." He hugged her tightly, feeling the pain in his chest grow. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back."  
She pulled back from him, and he could see she was trying to be strong. "Don't worry, I'll find away." He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. She snuggled back into his arms, but this time, her hands fisted around his jacket, as if it could keep him from going.  
Her watch beeped, and it startled them both. Pulling back from him, she hit the button, and the alarm shut off. "Gomen Squall, but I need to head to work. Do you want me to come by afterwards?"  
He nodded, standing with her. "Sure, we'll make some popcorn, how does that sound?" She grinned, "yummy! I can't wait. Maybe if I hurry, I'll get off early."  
She kissed his cheek, before whipping around, and racing off in the direction of the arcade. He watched her go, and couldn't help but sigh in defeat.  
He heard a sound, and turning around, he spotted Tidus. Frowning, he asked, "Why are you here?" The young man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That woman came, the short chick." He held his hand up four feet from the ground. "She told me its time for us to go."  
"Us?"  
Tidus shrugged, and shook his head wearily.  
'Of course both of you.'  
The two men turned to the glowing light as the young woman who had brought them there, stepped out. 'I hope both of you are ready to go.'  
Squall frowned, "why is Tidus coming?"  
The girl softly smiled, 'You might need the extra help, so I'm sending him just in case.'  
Squall nodded, dropping his head slightly, "I'm ready."  
  
?????  
  
Usagi stopped suddenly, and slowly turned around. Something was terribly wrong. She took a step back towards the park, but stopped.  
What was this feeling?  
Frowning, she headed back, racing to the area where she had left Squall. When she reached the bench, she found Squall wasn't alone, but Tidus, and the Cosmos guardian were with him.  
"Squall?"  
He looked up, his head whipping around in her direction. She hurried towards him, stopping at his side. She looked at the fairly like woman, "Why are you here?" Squall touched her hand, and nodded off towards the distance. He led her away from the other two, and only stopped when he was sure enough no one would over hear them.  
He turned her towards him, and looked her straight in the eye. "She's asked me to go back now, Usagi." Tears leaked from her eyes, but she refused to cry. "Oh, so we'll have to take a rain check on that popcorn?" She tried to laugh through the tears but failed miserably.  
He lifted her chin, locking his eyes with hers, "I don't want to leave Usagi, but I need to protect my world. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find my way back to you."  
She shook her head, fighting back the pain, "iie, Squall, don't trouble yourself for me. Your friends need you more than I do." He kissed her lips, and felt her tears on his cheeks. "But I need you." He pulled back, and touched the necklace she wore. "Keep that to remember me by."  
She nodded solemnly, but jabbed her hand into her pocket, and withdrew her star locket. "This is my star locket. I once gave it to a prince I knew, and he returned it to me when we found each other once again. I want you to have it, so that maybe one day we'll meet again."  
She placed the locket into his palm, and closed his fingers around it. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them, she was being held tightly in his arms.  
"Promise me, you'll never forget me." She nodded, clinging to him, "I couldn't, even if I tried." He chuckled, the pain in his chest growing too strong. "And I wont forget you Usagi, I'll never forget you."   
He stepped back from her, and took another step away from her. He was leaving her, moving back towards the Cosmos guardian, and Tidus. But he stopped, lifting his hand in a wave.  
He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, there were tears clinging to his lashes. "I love you."  
Emotions swelled up within her heart, almost causing it to burst. She tried to go after him, but by the time she reached him, they were all gone. "Squall!!!"  
She dropped to her knees, the pain in her heart aching all over. "Squall!!!" Her hands fisted around the blades of grass.   
He had said he loved her, and hadn't given her the chance to reply. 'I love you too, Squall. Now and forever.' 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

this is sort of the end readers, hope u enjoy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Squall you've come back!"  
After entering the portal, and arriving home, the two men had found themselves, in a neighboring city, of Balamb garden. Stopping at a store, they had found Tidus new clothes, so that he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.  
He nodded in the direction of his friends, the pair moved towards the large group. The smallest of the group, with brown hair, and bright green eyes met them halfway. "Squall we were so worried!" The corner of his mouth lifted, but he didn't smile. Shoving his hands into his jacket, he wrapped his fingers around the star necklace.  
Three more people joined them, and he nodded in their direction. Two of them were men his age, and the last one, was a woman, a year older than he. She had blonde hair, and a pair of blue eyes that were covered by simple spectacles.  
"Squall, its good to see you again, we feared that you might have been killed in the battle." She turned her quizzical gaze to the person next to him. "I see you have brought someone with you."  
Tidus flashed her a grin, "Hey there, the names Tidus."  
She looked back at Squall, her blonde brows raised in a questionable manner. He nodded. Before the woman could ask, the blond youth behind her asked excited, "Hey Squall man what happened to you? We searched all over looking for you."  
Squall frowned slightly, but it disappeared, before anyone noticed. Looking at the younger man, he replied stiffly, "I don't believe right now is a good time to discuss where I was. We'll hold a meeting later on in one of the classrooms, where we will have more privacy."  
The last person, a tall young man, with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, smiled, and patted Squall on the back, "Well it's good to have you back." The older woman nodded, "Yes it is, come, lets go to Balamb, and tell everyone, our last SeeD member, has come back." The others nodded, and headed back towards the garden only a few yards away.  
Squall followed quietly behind, with Tidus at his side.  
A shrilling scream pierced the air, and the group stopped at the doors of the garden. They turned, looking east, where the sound had come from.  
Frowning, the oldest of the group asked, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What was that?" Her eyes scanned the mountains that blocked them from what was beyond the garden.  
"Lets go check it out." The girl standing next to her stepped towards the direction, but a taller man took hold of her arm. "Wait Selphie. Squall what do you think?" Everyone looked at him, but he didn't notice. He was searching the area, trying to hear something else.  
The young man, with blond hair slicked back from his face, and a tattoo decorating the left side of his head, turned from the front doors of the garden. He rushed ahead of the group, wanting to race towards the mountains. "I say lets check it out!" The eldest, seemingly the leader of the group, snapped, "But you're not Squall!" The blond haired man pouted, crossing his arms over her chest.  
Squall glanced at Tidus, who was standing next to him.   
Watching the younger man, he saw him nod. Sighing, Squall crossed his arms over her chest, and replied nonchalantly, "Fine lets go."  
They left the garden, and hurried towards the area they had heard the scream. Near the ifrit cave, they saw a band of monsters. Taking out their weapons, the group readied themselves for battle. But before they could attack, another scream ripped through the air, and light exploded from the monsters, covering anything nearby.  
When the light died, the monsters were nothing but dust, and sitting on the ground was a child. She had to have been no older than seven, with sandy blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. She stared at them, her eyes moving from one person to the next.  
Curious, the girl named Selphie took a step forward. "Hey there, you okay?" The girl stared at her, here eyes wide with fright, and her cheeks wet with tears.   
The group moved towards her, each wanting to see what had created the light. Selphie knelt down in front of her, holding out her arms, "It's okay, the monsters are gone, you're safe now."  
The child shook her head fiercely, and tears began to fall again. They watched in awe, as a crescent moon insignia flashed on her forehead. It pulsed, the light lashing out, causing Selphie to cry out. She fell back, looking at her hands, and blowing on them. "Hot, hot, hot!!!!"  
Irvine dropped to her side, and scowled at the child, "Hey, that was uncalled for, Selphie was only trying to help."  
The child sniffled, and wiped at her tears. Her body shook from a tormented sob, and she dropped her face into her hands, and screamed. Her scream ripped through the air, and energy collected around her. Irvine grabbed Selphie, lifting her up into his arms, and moved away.  
The child dropped her hands, and the group stared, as her eyes went blank, and tears fell freely down her face. Her body shook, and her scream dissipated, till they group heard her sob, "I want my okaasan!!!"  
  
?????  
  
Usagi paused only long enough, to search the park, hoping, and begging for any sign. She sighed, knowing no matter what, he would never come back. She held up the necklace he had given her, and watched it flash in the sun's light. "It feels like years have gone by since he left. I can't stop thinking about him." She dropped her head in defeat, "I cant forget him, I don't want to."  
She bit her lip, to keep herself from crying, "I wonder if I'll ever see him again?"   
She shook her head, dropping her shoulders, and continued to the doctor's office.  
She reached the edge of the park, when she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she spotted Setsuna running after her. "Sets chan what's wrong?"  
The senshi of time gasped for air, when she reached Usagi. She bent at the waist, and held herself up with her hands against her thighs. "Hime we have a crisis with the time stream. The Cosmos fairy, the one who took Squall, came to me last night."  
Worried, Usagi helped the older woman to stand up straight. "What's wrong Setsuna? Is it Squall?"  
Setsuna nodded, "Hai hime. He's back in his world, but the Cosmos fairy has informed me that Jadeite is alive, and has broken through the gates. Jadeite has left to Squall's world."  
"Nani?!?!?"  
Setsuna grabbed Usagi's hand, and held it tightly, as she spoke, "You didn't use the crystal to its full potential, but only three quarters of it. Sailor Shadow had protected Jadeite, and perished in the attack, but Jadeite survived. Lifting her chin, she held out her staff, "Time key take us to the time gates." They lifted up off the ground, and were pulled into a portal.   
They appeared before the time gates, and the Cosmos fairy stood waiting for them.   
'I'm glad you could come hime.'  
Usagi turned to the smaller woman, "Is Squall alright?" She clutched the lionheart to her chest, hoping it would give her the strength she needed.  
The woman nodded, but gravely stated, 'You must hurry, his world is in great danger.'  
"You mean?"  
Setsuna turned the blonde towards her, "Hime you must go to his world, and save his home, before Jadeite finds away to conquer it. It is up to you. When I can, I will find a way to go after you, and bring the others. But for now it's up to you."  
Usagi nodded, turning to the gates as they opened, "Okay." She slipped the necklace around her neck once more, and without being asked, leaped into the time stream. She heard the gates close behind her, and as she floated towards her destination, she couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't alone.  
Keeping her mind steady, she concentrated on Squall. She pictured him in her mind, and willed herself to follow the link that held them together.  
The feeling she had, as if someone was watching her, intensified. It wasn't until she heard a voice, did she realize her instincts were true. "I don't think so Sailor Moon."  
She gasped, as something shot out at her, from in front of her. It sliced through the streams, and grabbed her around the throat.  
"Did you think I would let you follow me so easily? Youma, take care of our little pest."  
"Gladly."  
She saw the youma emerging before her in the time stream. Gasping for air, she cried out, "I wont let you stop me Jadeite. Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
